THE LAST HEYLA
by Celebria
Summary: My version of Episode II. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker sent to to discover the origin of mysterious saviour of Bail Organa. Being in great danger they recover not only the Mystery of the Sith but the key to the Force itself.
1. Sky over Mandalor

Ð"Ð»Ñ 


	2. Man in a desert

Ð"Ð»Ñ 


	3. The Tower

Ð"Ð»Ñ 


	4. Holocron

Для чего пишутся фэнфикшены? На мой скромный взгляд, это – потребность. Потребность читателя продлить свиданку с любимыми. Героями, конечно. И не менее сильная, чем у авторов и, тем более, продюсеров, стремящихся заработать на приквелах и сиквелах денежки. Но фэны – другие. Им не жалко поделиться своим творчеством совершенно бесплатно. Нате, мол, читайте и пытайтесь написать сами. НО, для порядка:  
  
Все персонажи, упомянутые мною в сем творении, принадлежат тем, кто их создал. В эту милую категорию входят и Лукас с его Лукасфильмом, и все другие товарищи, славно потрудившиеся на ниве писания романов о Звездных Войнах.  
  
Те герои, которых придумала я, естественно, могут принадлежать мне. Но я их дарю всем, кто хочет – мне не жалко! Только Последнюю хейлу прошу оставить автору. Она – моя гордость и радость. Она такая, какой я бы хотела быть больше всех на свете, и какой я никогда не смогу стать. Кишка тонка Но даже в таком случае я не согласна продать мое alter ego ни за какие деньги!  
  
Все, что мною написано, написано не в коммерческих целях. Я ничего за это не получу, кроме морального удовлетворения от процесса созидания! Да и другим не советую связываться с грозным дядькой Лукасом, который может затаскать нерадивых издателей по судам до конца жизни.  
  
Celebria  
  
novikova@phil.kubsu.ru  
  
Star Wars ii  
  
Последняя хейла  
  
Глава 4  
  
Поднимался полуденный ветер. Он то забегал вперед, посвистывая в ущельях Западного и Северного Дюнных хребтов, то рывком подавался назад, засыпая глаза песком и даже мелким щебнем. Его порывы срывали плащ с плеч Эйриса Лэсса, но хейл машинально шел вперед, не обращая внимания на надвигавшуюся непогоду, как будто она была чем-то настолько незначительным, что на это можно было просто наплевать. Он знал причину этой непогоды. Его уже ждут. Пришло время.  
  
Все существа, обитающие в пустынях Татуина, чувствовали дикую и необузданную природу этой нежданной непогоды, ее злое начало. Все бежали, и каждый старался спрятаться, пока была возможность. Мимо Эйриса прокатили на бешеной скорости два краулера джавов, набитые песчаным народцем доверху. Маленькие острые глазки укутанных в тряпье джавов были полны ужаса, они гнали свои краулеры на такой скорости, на которой никогда не ездили. С одной из машин свалился какой-то железный хлам, для джавов, обычно, большая драгоценность, но они и не подумали остановиться, продолжая гнать краулер в сторону Анкорхеда, поднимая тучи пустынной пыли. Справа на горизонте показалась огромная фигура крайта: песчаный дракон улепетывал со всех своих толстых ног, неповоротливое тело испуганно дергалось, хвост нервно хлестал по бокам. Он топал так громко, что заглушал даже свистящие всхлипы ветра, доносящиеся из Большого Дюнного каньона. Издалека были видны фигуры бант с всадниками на них – тускены тоже бежали от непонятной опасности, которая заставляла в слепом ужасе уносить ноги. Банты издавали мычащие тягучие стоны от ударов кожаных хлыстов разбойников пустыни, но их особенно упрашивать не приходилось: все живое спасало свои жизни от угрозы, засевшей в глубине жаркой тени Дюнного каньона.  
  
Только хейла эта угроза, похоже, не очень беспокоила. Он проводил глазами вереницу бант и тускенов, продолжая спускаться по скользкому бархану, осыпающемуся прямо под его ногами. Впереди он увидел небольшой каменистый подъем. Ему нужно было туда. Эйрис поставил ногу на первую кручу и поднял голову. Высоко. Так высоко, что, видимо, придется прыгать. И он прыгнул. Не очень сильно. Всего на несколько метров.  
  
За скалистым уступом обнаружилась пещера, в которую вел узкий ход, заполненный тягучим липким туманом. Разгребая его руками, Эйрис полез вперед, не обращая внимания на влажные стены, с которых скатывались крупные вязкие капли. Тут все было не так, как снаружи. Было холодно и душно. Проход становился все уже и уже, но Эйрис знал, что сейчас он закончится, и он найдет то, что ищет. Так и случилось. Неожиданно пещера резко ушла вниз, и, миновав кипящий серный источник, бивший из отверстия в грязном желтоватом камне, хейл увидел нечто вроде гранитных ступеней, высеченных самой природой в полу пещеры. Но Эйрис Лэсс знал, что природа здесь не при чем. Он спустился вниз и очутился в каменном коридоре. Впереди мигнул слабый свет. Вообще-то, хейлу не было сильно необходимо освещение для того, чтобы продвигаться вперед, но свет придал ему сил. В этом огоньке заключался конец его пути. Войдя в следующую арку, он увидел, что пришел туда, куда звала его Сила.  
  
Он оказался в огромном помещении, сводчатый потолок которого поднимался так высоко, что невозможно было разглядеть, откуда вырастали каменистые кручи, свисавшие с него. Они были наполнены раздражающе тусклым свечением. Стены пещеры были темно-желтого цвета, пол посыпан песком. Посреди этой грандиозной пустоты возвышался большой плоский камень, похожий на алтарь, от которого исходил запах Тьмы. Эйрис не сразу заметил хозяина этого уютного дома, но почувствовал его присутствие задолго до этого. Он услышал тихий стариковский шепот, прерываемый сухим кашлем, и только тогда обратил внимание, что в дальнем углу тоже находится такой же темный камень, только меньшего размера. Он имел форму стола. За этим столом скорчилась фигура, закутанная в антрацитово-серые одежды, похожие на рясу. Руки обитатель пещеры держал над крошечным светящимся алым шариком, висящим над столом. Шарик излучал странную энергию, заставляющую его переливаться всеми цветами, особенно, когда его обладатель наклонялся над ним и нашептывал что- то прямо над маленькими вихревыми потоками Силы, поднимавшимися из недр шарика при каждом слове. Эйрис пристально посмотрел на существо, занятое такой необычной работой и напряг все силы. Он пришел. Он здесь. Он нашел Его.  
  
Хозяин этого темного мира почувствовал присутствие хейла, как только он разрешил ему это, встал и обернулся. Перед глазами Эйриса предстал дряхлый старик. Лицо его было изъедено морщинами и темными шрамами, тонкий крючковатый нос сгибался чуть ли не к подбородку, острому, обтянутому сухой бледной кожей. Разноцветные глаза ввалились, но все еще жадно смотрели на мир, пронизывая его тяжелым, мрачным светом, исходящим из самой их глубины. Высохшая лапка старика поднялась и прикоснулась к подбородку Эйриса. Хейл поморщился от омерзения.  
  
Так, так, - скрипнул высохший голос, - Значит, хейл Эйрис Лэсс сам пришел ко мне. Какая честь! – Он снова закашлялся и приподнялся повыше, чтобы взглянуть в глаза пришельцу.  
  
Меня не нужно было заманивать сюда, Дарт Волеард, - отозвался хейл, рассматривая старого ситха, как неизвестное, но омерзительное животное, - с брезгливым интересом, - Настало время для моего визита. А те площадные приемы, что ты пытался применить, чтобы завлечь меня к себе против воли, просто пережиток, оставшийся от какого-нибудь джедая-неумёхи, твоего предка.  
  
Глазки старика яростно блеснули черным и голубым.  
  
А ты все так же нахален, как и во время нашей последней встречи! Но сейчас – совсем другое дело. Теперь я - хозяин положения! – он развел сухие руки, как будто хотел охватить всю пещеру. Но хейла, похоже, такая перспектива не очень взволновала.  
  
Полегче, - заметил он, - Давай-ка обойдемся без картинных заламываний рук. Я знаю, зачем пришел, но ты не можешь знать это. Поэтому у меня есть преимущество.  
  
Какое еще преимущество? – Дарт Волеард подозрительно просверлил взглядом хейла, но безрезультатно, тот был невозмутим, и улыбался, как ни в чем не бывало. – Это все опять повторяется? Я не собираюсь играть с тобой, Эйрис Лэсс, или ты не понял? Я собираюсь уничтожить тебя! Навсегда! Теперь ты никогда не встанешь у меня поперек дороги! Твоя Сила станет моей!  
  
И ты веришь в эту глупость? – небрежно поинтересовался Эйрис, - Так ты еще тупее, чем я думал! У хейлов можно забрать жизнь, но Силу – никогда.  
  
Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я поверил в это, - скривился Дарт Волеард, - Много веков я изучаю все легенды и сказания о хейлах. Я потратил на это все свое время и теперь точно могу сказать: вы для меня – открытая книга! Нет ничего такого, что могло бы от меня укрыться! Я знаю о вас все!  
  
Например? – Хейл облокотился на стол, повернувшись спиной к ситху, не считая такую позу опасной, и начал пристально рассматривать продолжающий подмигивать красным цветом шарик.  
  
Я знаю, что вы – существа, лишь похожие на людей! На самом деле вы – потомки совсем другой расы, чьи корни скрыты во тьме веков! Я знаю, что вы ненавидите джедаев, потому что джедаи когда-то произошли от вас и исказили ваше учение! Я знаю, что вы не выносите ситхов, потому что они давным-давно чуть не уничтожили вас, несмотря на вашу хваленую Силу! Я знаю, что вас осталось слишком мало, чтобы выстоять перед моим могуществом! Я знаю, что хейлы могут все, кроме как сражаться, как подобает, потому что вы все – трусы и боитесь своего будущего, которое можете видеть, но не в состоянии предотвратить! И вам наплевать на то, что вы могли бы править всей Галактикой, да что там – всей Вселенной, но вот неохота, потому что страшно вылезать часто из своего Золотого Города! И Сила ваша хваленая не принадлежит вам, ее можно забрать в любой момент! Каково? И это еще не...  
  
Хватит, - со смехом перебил Эйрис. – Да ты собираешь не просто легенды, а обыкновенные сплетни! Ты не в состоянии даже переварить их и сделать элементарные выводы. Да. Хейлы – не совсем люди, но они могут быть и людьми. Так удобнее. Да. Хейлы не особенно ценят джедаев, но для этого есть куда более глубокие причины, чем ты, старый засохший пенек, можешь понять! И ситхи не последние, кого хейлы ненавидят, – Эйрис Лэсс повернулся к Дарту Волеарду, кипевшему от ярости, и продолжал. – А про Великую Силу ты вообще ничего не знаешь. Только хейлы могут знать все обо всем. Но молчат об этом. Потому что изменить все можно, только если приложить к этому такие усилия, которые тебе и не снились. Так что не думаю, что ты можешь поверить в правду, если я тебе расскажу ее. О Силе. О том, что она не дается нам, а мы являемся ее частью. Но зачем мне тратить на это время? – Он ядовито ухмыльнулся. – Ты не усвоишь эти необыкновенные сведения. Слишком уж староват. Даже голова у тебя уже трясется! Нет, - заключил Эйрис, нахально рассматривая ситха в упор, - ты не самый лучший ученик! Пожалуй, я не стану перед тобой больше раскрываться, чем раньше – ничегошеньки ты не усвоил из преподанного тебе урока. Ты всего лишь старый болтун!  
  
Дарт Волеард аж зубами заскрипел. Нет, этому молодчику не просто надо урок преподать! Его надо стереть с лица Галактики, чтобы никто никогда не вспомнил о нем! И он это сделает, сделает! Скрюченные ручки старика начали искриться, начиная с кончиков пальцев, но хейлу было не до того. Он потихоньку начал протягивать руку к маленькому алому шарику.  
  
Ты, - хрипел ситх, брызгая слюной, от чего Эйрис поморщился, - Ты... Ты стоишь у меня на пути уже много лет, но сегодня все завершится! Круг замкнется! Не только ты один можешь видеть, что будет. Я знаю, что сегодня – день твоей смерти!  
  
У нас, хейлов, нет смерти, - ответил Эйрис, - В отличие от вас, грязных ситхов, мы не умираем. Мы уходим. Это вы лишаетесь души, или того, что под этим подразумевается, хотя я лично считаю, что таковой у вас не имеется! А мы переносим то, что составляло нашу сущность из одного состояния – в другое. Но ты этого не поймешь, поэтому перейдем к более интересному предмету беседы, - он вытянул руку и показал Дарту Волеарду то, что уже несколько мгновений сжимал в ладони за спиной, - К этому предмету! Неужели это – то, о чем я думаю?  
  
У ситха вылезли глаза на лоб.  
  
Когда ты успел? – прошипел он. – Оставь его, сию же минуту оставь, или час твоей гибели пробьет куда раньше, чем ты ждешь!  
  
Я понял, - Эйрис продолжал разглядывать шарик, - Это и есть хваленый ситховский Голокрон. Маловат, правда, но я представляю себе, сколько ты над ним пыхтел, дряхлая ты развалина. И сколько же ты ухитрился впихнуть в него информации?  
  
Слишком много, чтобы потерять ее! – Дарт Волеард поднимал искрящиеся пальцы к самому лицу хейла, - Слишком... И теперь, когда я восстановил Голокрон ситхов, правило двоих может перестать действовать. И ситхи смогут отомстить! Ни хейлов, ни джедаев не станет, когда мы решим, что настал час расплаты! Но первым будешь ты! – Из кончиков скрюченных пальцев Дарта Волеарда, шипя, вылетели голубые молнии, пронизали хейла и образовали яркое шарообразное свечение вокруг него.  
  
Эйрис не мог двигаться. Не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Собрав все оставшиеся силы, он мысленно направил поток энергии в правую ладонь, в которой все еще был сжат ставший темно-малиновым шарик Голокрона. Старый ситх вскрикнул и выбросил вперед трясущуюся кисть, извергавшую невероятное количество смертоносного излучения. Но было уже поздно. Эйрис Лэсс крепко сжал теряющую чувствительность руку и раздавил переливающийся всеми цветами Голокрон в своей ладони.  
  
Раздался мощный взрыв. С потолка посыпались огромные камни и острые светящиеся сталактиты. Дарт Волеард попытался растянуть над собой яркую кромку защитного поля, но не успел. Громадный валун скатился с грязновато- желтой стены и подмял под себя ситха, расколов по дороге его каменный стол и обрушив его на хилое тело старика. Пещера затряслась от еще одного взрыва, пыль взлетела серой тучей и медленно начала оседать на то, что осталось от Мастера Дарта Волеарда: на подергивающиеся ноги в грязных обмотках, вокруг которых еще плясали голубоватые искры. Но искры гасли, туманное облако пыли рассеивалось и стало ясно, что труп старого ситха неподвижно осталось лежать под кучей камней. А тело хейла бесследно исчезло. Только старый дырявый кожаный плащ, скомканный кучей на полу, указывал на то место, где еще минуту назад стоял Эйрис Лэсс.  
  
***  
  
Квай-Гон широко шагал по улице Анкорхеда и заглядывал в двери всех лавчонок, попадающихся ему по дороге. Он искал способ помочь хейлу. Он искал способ изменить то, что Эйрис считал невозможным. Он искал рабыню по имени Шми. Больше он ничего о ней не знал, но верил, что сила подскажет ему, как действовать. В частности, джедай понял, что найти рабов, которых купили совсем недавно и еще не отправили на другую планету в этом городке, будет несложно. А потом... что потом? Он еще не продумал как следует, но надеялся, что все можно будет устроить тем, или иным способом. Раба можно купить, обменять, выиграть, украсть, в конце концов! Квай-Гон не видел особой проблемы в этом. Главное, найти и вызволить эту женщину, которая так дорога Эйрису, а там, возможно, он найдет и его самого, убедит, что есть смысл сопротивляться судьбе, в которую хейл так верил. Самого Квай-Гона воспитали в понятии того, что разумное существо само выбирает свою судьбу, от него зависит, как сложится будущее. И мысль о том, что не тебе решать, что с тобой будет, угнетала. Из-за этого и происходили, в основном, споры между Квай-Гоном и Эйрисом Лэссом когда-то. Но хейл относился равнодушно к такому, закономерному, по его мнению, раскладу судьбы, а джедай не мог смириться с мыслью о том, что он несвободен в выборе. Надо, бормотал он про себя, надо успеть. Кто знает, что сейчас происходит с Эйрисом, может он уже... Но джедай гнал от себя эти мысли и тщательно высматривал нужную ему лавку. Так. Кажется, эта. Он чувствовал, что нашел ее.  
  
Внутри было пыльно, душновато, да и запашок там был... У прилавка толпились покупатели, издавая разные замечания по поводу товара, развешанного здесь же, на стенах. Приглядевшись и принюхавшись, Квай-Гон понял, что это шкуры каких-то зверей, выделанные явно не так, как того требуют нормы санитарного контроля. Хозяин, толстый, но невысокий хатт, выкраивал из раскиданных по прилавку вонючих шкур аккарр'ов куски, нужные покупателям, которые наперебой галдели, пытаясь сбавить цену. Хатт был невозмутим, как скала Дюнного хребта.  
  
Я беру только вупи-вупи, - он с усилием оторвал еще один дурно пахнущий кусок, бывший когда-то хвостом аккарр'а, - И не меньше пятидесяти! Уступать я не собираюсь, на мой товар найдется охотник всегда. Все знахари у меня всегда покупают хвосты каламарианских морских кошек! Спросите, у кого хотите – ни единого сбоя не было, всегда настои из паленой шерсти из хвостов, купленных у меня, помогали, никогда не было случая, чтобы кто-то жаловался, или кому-то не...  
  
Простите, - Квай-Гон протиснулся между скридайской ящерицей неизвестного пола и низеньким человечком в черном головном уборе, которые носили исключительно ровуты, - Я бы хотел...  
  
У нас есть все, - перебил его хозяин, - рекомендую только что завезенные хвосты аккарр'ов! Свеженькие! Только что содранные! И как они помогают от дурных болезней! – Хатт в восторге закатил свои желтоватые глаза, а джедай нервно попятился, стараясь выбрать себе местечко подальше от разношерстной толпы у прилавка. Особенно от колючих чешуек спинного гребня скридайки. И какого-то они у нее странного цвета, как будто грязным налетом покрыты...  
  
Я аккарр'ов не покупаю, - решительно заявил Квай-Гон, проводя рукой перед самым носом толстяка-хатта, - Мне надо узнать у вас кое-что.  
  
Вам надо узнать кое-что, - глупо повторил торговец. Толпа незаметно рассеялась, словно каждый вдруг заспешил по своим делам. Джедай остался с хозяином один на один.  
  
У вас было рабыня по имени Шми, верно?  
  
Верно, - хатт рассеянно посмотрел на джедая. – Верно.  
  
Вы сегодня ее продали?  
  
Я сегодня ее продал.  
  
Кому?  
  
Джаббе Десилийику Тиуре. Хатту с Нал Хутты. Он покупает здесь рабов. Он сегодня забрал ее.  
  
Куда он увел Шми?  
  
На западной окраине есть бараки. Он там держит свои покупки.  
  
Когда он собирается возвращаться на Нал Хутту?  
  
Сегодня вечером. У него корабль на окраине.  
  
Спасибо, - Квай-Гон коротко поклонился, - Вы мне очень помогли. – Он повернулся и вышел.  
  
Торговец затряс головой и заморгал глазами. Только что здесь были покупатели, куда же они делись, ничего не помню... Постойте-ка, а не прихватили они с собой мой товар? Хатт пополз к дверям и выглянул наружу, затем вернулся и торопливо пересчитал свои ароматные шкуры. Нет, кажется, все цело. Но все равно, что за невезение! День начался так перспективно! И что их спугнуло. Пожалуй, все же не надо поднимать цену выше двадцати вупи- вупи...  
  
***  
  
На окраине было тихо и жарко. Ветер уже перестал, но в воздухе ощущалось странное ожидание. Сила была напряжена не хуже уставших ног Квай-Гона. Джедай медленно, на большее он уже вряд ли был способен, тащился по улице, облепленной зданиями, каждое из которых можно было бы назвать бараком. Это был квартал рабов: в каждом поселении на Татуине был такой. Здесь даже запахи были наполнены нищетой. Стоп, а это что?  
  
Прямо за соседним зданием – небольшой узковатой каморкой, если точнее, - стоял довольно большой космический грузовик типа «лассиик». На подобных кораблях перевозили все: от наркотиков, до рабов, у этих челноков была такая удобная сборка, что внутри можно было спрятать все, что угодно.  
  
Квай-Гон свернул за ветхую лачугу и остановился. На корабле шла погрузка. Грузили рабов. Все они были людьми и людьми молодыми. Несколько сильных мужчин поднимались по трапу с таким видом, будто для них потеряно не просто все в этой жизни, а сама жизнь. Внизу стояло несколько женщин. Они были в потрепанных платьях, волосы запыленные. Почти все плакали. Из подгонял светлый твийлекк, подталкивая маленьким шокером. По обе стороны трапа стояли здоровенные угрюмые родианцы и следили, чтобы собственность хозяина никуда не исчезла. Третий родианец бесцеремонно втаскивал поднявшихся наверх людей. Сам же хозяин был поблизости и громко фыркал, всем видом выражая желание поскорей стартовать и избавиться еще от одной проблемы. Хозяин был хаттом. Огромным, жирным хаттом, от одного вида которого возникало какое-то неуютное чувство в области желудка. Толстая желтовато- серая кожа была вся в омерзительных буграх и бородавках, из огромной разверстой зубастой пасти нестерпимо несло жуткой вонью. Красавец, ничего не скажешь. Но придется обратиться к нему.  
  
Это ваши рабы? – небрежно поинтересовался Квай-Гон, закинув полу плаща за спину.  
  
Хатт буркнул что-то на своем языке, видимо, не желая отвечать на общегалактическом. Тут же подбежал твийлекк.  
  
Всемилостивейший Джабба Хатт с Нал Хутты спрашивает, что вам нужно?  
  
Я бы хотел посмотреть ваших рабов, - все так же небрежно продолжил джедай, - Они продаются? – Твийлек быстро забормотал, но всемилостивейший Джабба одним движением неправдоподобно крохотной для такого здоровенного тела ручонки отстранил толмача и прогрохотал сам:  
  
Ты покупаешь рабов?  
  
Ну, собственно, мне нужен только один. Одна. Рабыня. Вы купили ее сегодня утром. Ее зовут Шми.  
  
Есть среди вас такая? – проорал Джабба. Из толпы женщин вытолкнули одну молодую девушку.  
  
Красивая, подумал Квай-Гон. Эйрис не зря выбрал ее. Шми была высокой, смугловатой брюнеткой. Яркие темные глаза были настороженны, но внутри них скользило что-то, напоминающее надежду.  
  
Я куплю ее, - безапелляционно заявил Квай-Гон, роясь в карманах. – Сколько она стоит?  
  
Всех твоих денег, человек, не хватит, чтобы заплатить за эту красотку, торговец, - хмыкнул Джабба, - Она стоит не меньше 5 тысяч!  
  
Пять тысяч за рабыню? – изумленно воскликнул джедай. – Да таких цен не существует!  
  
Существуют, не беспокойся, - ухмыльнулся хатт, - Если тебя интересует мой товар, тогда плати. Нет – я забираю женщину и улетаю отсюда. Сейчас же! Так что решай, торговец, стоит ли она для тебя столько, а?  
  
Требовалось поразмыслить над этим. Пока джедай думал, медленно подсчитывая все «за» и «против», девушка пробилась к нему сквозь толпу. Хатт отошел в сторону, продолжая ехидно улыбаться, твийлекк поскакал за ним, откинув головные отростки за спину и опасливо оглядываясь на Квай-Гона.  
  
Кто вы? - робко спросила девушка.  
  
Я друг одного вашего знакомого. Я хотел вам помочь, но, кажется, у меня не хватит денег... – Квай-Гон нахмурился, увидев, как она встрепенулась, словно птица. Да, нехорошая ситуация. Что же делать?  
  
Знакомого...  
  
Эйриса Лэсса. – При этом имени Шми побледнела и схватила его за руку.  
  
Что с ним? Где он? Я чувствую, с ним должно случиться что-то ужасное, а ведь я так и не сказала ему... – Квай-Гон ждал продолжения, но сзади неожиданно громыхнул голосс Джаббы.  
  
Хватит! Ну, что, ты решил или нет? Пять тысяч, помнишь? Будешь брать ее?  
  
Пожалуй, вам надо сбросить цену, - Квай-Гон медленно провел рукой перед зубастой мордой хатта, но тот отрегировал совсем не так, как ожидал джедай.  
  
ЧТО!!! Эй, ребята, - заорал Джабба охранникам, - Быстрее сгоняйте их! Мы улетаем немедленно! Ты, - вонючая рожа приблизилась к самому лицу Квай- Гона, - я понял, кто ты! Никакой ты не торговец, верно, джедай? – Жирный хвост торжествующе забил по песку, - Ну, что, захотел получить эту женщину за так, да? А на меня эти ваши джедайские фокусы не действуют, понял? Или ты гонишь 5 тонн, или ничего не получишь! Здесь я хозяин! Давай, - издевательски бухнул Джабба, видя, что Квай-Гон как слепой двинулся к нему, активировав лазерный меч, - Давай, ударь меня, убей меня! Тебе так этого хочется? А я слышал, что джедаи никогда не нападают перевыми, и ни во что не вмешиваются! Сказать почему?  
  
Квай-Гон остановился. Этот мерзавец прав! Он не может напасть первым. Но что же делать??? В это время он ощутил, как его словно что-то дернуло изнутри. Он внезапно осознал, как резко обрываются какие-то туго натянутые нити в паутине Силы. Как где-то рядом обрушивается огромный поток энергии, клубится туман невероятно мощного силового поля. Он покачнулся, но с трудом выстоял. Эйрис?!  
  
Эйрис!!! – закричала Шми, бросаясь вниз по трапу, куда ее только что загнали охранники. Родианцы бросились за ней, выставив шокеры, но женщина бежала прочь от корабля в безумное марево пустыни. Она поскользнулась, упала, но ее тело продолжало содрогаться от рыданий. Она тоже почувствовала, что случилось. Родианцы подняли ее и потащили к грузовому судну. Шми с трудом передвигала ноги.  
  
Эйрис, - хрипела она, - Любимый, нет! – джедай шагнул к ней и взял за руку. Родианцы вытянули шокеры, но не решились нападать на него. Квай-Гон поднял ей голову и заглянул ей в глаза. В них было безумие. Ничего нельзя сделать, ничего. Неосознанно, он пошарил у себя за пазухой и вытащил сверток с кредитками – немного, но все, что у него было – и вынул из висевшей на поясе сумки свой завтрак, который ему дали на дорогу Ларсы, протянув ей. Шми взяла, не совсем понимая, что делает. – Мы так недолго были вместе, - прошептала женщина, продолжая судорожно вглядываться в сверкающие пески на горизонте, - Эйрис, теперь ты уже не узнаешь...  
  
Родианец подтолкнул ее и повел вверх по трапу. Твийлекк потащил следом Джаббу. Хатт язвительно усмехнулся прямо в лицо джедаю. Люк захлопнулся, и корабль резко взмыл в огненное пекло солнц Татуина.  
  
Квай-Гон не двигался. Это был конец. Неужели Эйриса больше нет? Он не мог чувствовать хейла, когда он был жив. Но его отсутствие ощущалось совершенно четко. Мир словно потерял равновесие и балансировал теперь на острие ножа. Потоки силы обламывались, как сухие ветки. Хейл умер, хейла больше нет.  
  
Но неужели Эйрис был прав? Неужели с судьбой действительно не поспоришь??? 


	5. Women from Stardust

Ð"Ð»Ñ 


	6. Families

Ð"Ð»Ñ 


	7. The Storyteller's Fire

Для чего пишутся фэнфикшены? На мой скромный взгляд, это – потребность. Потребность читателя продлить свиданку с любимыми. Героями, конечно. И не менее сильная, чем у авторов и, тем более, продюсеров, стремящихся заработать на приквелах и сиквелах денежки. Но фэны – другие. Им не жалко поделиться своим творчеством совершенно бесплатно. Нате, мол, читайте и пытайтесь написать сами. НО, для порядка:  
  
Все персонажи, упомянутые мною в сем творении, принадлежат тем, кто их создал. В эту милую категорию входят и Лукас с его Лукасфильмом, и все другие товарищи, славно потрудившиеся на ниве писания романов о Звездных Войнах.  
  
Те герои, которых придумала я, естественно, могут принадлежать мне. Но я их дарю всем, кто хочет – мне не жалко! Только Последнюю хейлу прошу оставить автору. Она – моя гордость и радость. Она такая, какой я бы хотела быть больше всех на свете, и какой я никогда не смогу стать. Кишка тонка( Но даже в таком случае я не согласна продать мое alter ego ни за какие деньги!  
  
Все, что мною написано, написано не в коммерческих целях. Я ничего за это не получу, кроме морального удовлетворения от процесса созидания! Да и другим не советую связываться с грозным дядькой Лукасом, который может затаскать нерадивых издателей по судам до конца жизни.  
  
Celebria  
  
novikova@phil.kubsu.ru  
  
Star Wars ii  
  
Последняя хейла  
  
Глава 7  
  
  
  
***  
  
Я не верю, - Оби-Ван Кеноби посмотрел в сторону садившегося солнца. Уже второго. Скоро станет совсем темно. Но по сравнению с его памятью этот мрак был ярким светом. Не может быть. Не может быть, повторял он про себя, почему же учитель не сказал ему тогда, что у него есть брат? Боялся, что он все бросит и помчится к родным? По родителей он давно не думал, к тому же, не зная матери и отца, он не мог скучать по ним. То время, когда он жаждал узнать что-то о своем прошлом, давно забылось. К тому же, он всегда предполагал, что его родители уже умерли. Но брат... Неужели человек в состоянии выдержать столько потрясений в один день?  
  
И все-таки это правда, - Оуэн посмотрел на него. Он уже успокоился и чувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Это его дом. Он здесь хозяин. И если этот джедай, то есть его брат, будет настаивать на разделе фермы, то он будет защищать свое до последнего. Он создавал эту землю вместе со своим отцом, их отцом. Но Оби-Ван не имеет никаких прав на то, что он не окропил своим трудовым потом. Впрочем, Оуэн Ларс не был так уверен в том, что его брат пришел сюда для этого. Неужто это та самая дурацкая случайность, которая часто заползает в твою жизнь ядовитой змеей и навсегда ее меняет? Нет, он не позволит себе измениться. Даже то, что Оби-Ван жив и здесь, ничто не должно внести в прежний уклад его собственной простой жизни, - Твой учитель сказал, что его зовут Квай-Гон, верно? Значит это ты мой брат. Оби-Ван.  
  
А ты мой брат, - Кеноби еще раз оглядел фермера с ног до головы. Нельзя сказать, что он соответствовал представлению джедая об идеальном брате. Грубый, простой человек, и не то, чтобы слишком уж интеллектуален. Но что- то настойчиво шевелилось внутри его души. Я не бесчувственный, не бесчувственный..., - Я не знаю, что сказать тебе, - наконец, признался он, - Я рад, конечно, но это так неожиданно. И несвоевременно. Я всегда думал, что такая встреча вполне может произойти. Когда-нибудь. Прости, Оуэн, но сейчас самый неподходящий момент для признаний. У нас важная миссия. Мы должны немедленно вернуться на Корускант. Ты сможешь нам помочь с транспортом, нужно идти через пустыню, в Анкорхеде появляться опасно?  
  
Неужели ты не хочешь узнать о маме с папой, - поразился Оуэн Ларс, - Тебя не интересует, какими они были? Впрочем, чего хорошего ждать от вас, джедаев. В поисках вселенского равновесия вы горы своротите, а ради своей семьи не пошевелите и пальцем, - он презрительно посмотрел на Оби-Вана, который чувствовал себя все большей скотиной, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Надо же, старший брат. Нет, Оуэну больше бы подошла эта роль, - Ладно, пойдем, грузовой флаер на ходу и места вам хватит. Но если ты его разобьешь по дороге, то можешь больше не вспоминать о том, что у тебя есть брат, ты понял? Джедай...  
  
***  
  
В полной темноте они летели над пустыней. Скорость приличная. Забитый доверху флаер (и пассажирами, и багажом) заваливался то на один бок, то на другой. Шми Скайуокер сидела, гордо выпрямившись, и поглядывала на сына, успешно справлявшегося с управлением. С-3ПО, которого Лира успела даже немножко отполировать, вновь молчал, но уже по другой причине – он был выключен. Боясь, что тусканские разбойники засекут работу кибернетического механизма – они чуяли роботов, будто дичь, - Оби-Ван с всеобщего согласия (не считая самого дроида, конечно) отключил блокировку, и С-3ПО застыл, сложенный чуть ли не вчетверо в таком маленьком флаере.  
  
Анакин чувствовал, куда нужно лететь, и направлял флаер точно по курсу еще далекого Мос Эспа, будто в мальчишку был вмонтирован компас. С севера уже начали вздыматься первые отвесные кручи Игольчатого каньона. Все затихли. Тускены могли напасть в любой момент, но пока Оби-Ван никого не чувствовал вокруг. Пустыня – их владения, и никто не мог решиться нарушить границы без причины. Да и имея причину тоже: разбойникам было все равно, кто попадется в их ловушки, которые они, по слухам, расставляли в самых неожиданных местах. Поэтому пустыня и глушила все передатчики: магнитное поле ловушек накрывало излучение любого прибора, а сильная радиация, исходящая от двойных солнц планеты тоже старалась не отстать. Но в этом сейчас был и положительный момент, прихвостни Джаббы Хатта до них не доберутся, пока не знают, где их искать. Во всяком случае, пока не знают, подумал молодой рыцарь и вздохнул. День выдался невероятно тяжелый. Только бы добраться до корабля, только бы взлететь, только бы долететь. На Корусканте он всегда чувствовал себя неуютно среди колоссов зданий и искусственного воздуха, несмотря на то, что привык считать столицу своим домом. Но теперь ему казалось, что упорядоченная жизнь, которую вели воины Храма на Корусканте, когда их помощь временно не требовалась Ордену, это то – к чему он всегда стремился. А, может, он просто не знал другой жизни? Сын фермера. Откуда он мог взяться в их семье, такой непохожий на других? Почему ему было суждено стать джедаем? А если бы все пошло по-другому, смог бы он вести такую же жизнь, как Оуэн: следить за испарителями, ремонтировать сельскохозяйственных дроидов, охранять границы фермы от нападений тускенов? Если бы его воспитали так же – возможно. Теперь позади уже ничего нет, подумал Оби-Ван Кеноби, но незаметно оглянулся назад, туда, где за темными барханами уже давно исчезли последние влагоуловители фермы его брата. Его семья – не Оуэн, он понимал это и одновременно чувствовал неловкость от такой мысли, его семья – Анакин. По натуре Оби-Ван был, скорее, одиночкой, но без общества своего падавана он иногда чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Учитель и ученик подобны отцу и сыну: один наставляет, другой принимает наставления. А Анакин? Испытывает ли он такие же чувства к нему? Оби-Ван взглянул на падавана, который, сосредоточившись над панелью переключения скоростей, пытался снизить уровень шумов, издаваемых двигателем. Нет. У него есть мать, теперь он ее никуда не отпустит. Избранный. Маленький мальчик, который нашел свою маму и готов своротить горы, чтобы не потерять ее снова. Он своего добьется, его падаван на редкость упрям. А как же он сам? Неужели ему всю жизнь придется бороться с серой стеной одиночества? Легкая тень какого-то неясного будущего забрезжила перед ним, но как он ни пытался, не смог разглядеть ответа на свои вопросы.  
  
Стянутая бархатистой повязкой головка Лиры, дремлющей под хрипловатый звук мотора, клонилась ему на плечо. Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Он всегда считал певцов и танцоров этакими расфуфыренными пустышками. Она была совершенно не похожа на такой тип. Тот факт, что она прекрасно разбиралась в технике, водила грузовик, не менял ее артистические способности в худшую сторону, напротив, она даже чистила С-3ПО с каким-то изяществом. И талантлива, что уж поделать. Она вытащила его из одной передряги, может, теперь вытащит и из другой? Не верится, что эта девушка, прижимающая к себе во сне странный музыкальный инструмент, которого он ни разу не встречал раньше, и который она называла «гитара» (Лира ни за что не согласилась расстаться с ним, заявила, что он дорог ей и ничего, кроме него и еще маленького узелочка не захотела с собой брать, несмотря на протесты Беру, остающейся заваленной разными сценическими нарядами Лиры, которые были пухленькой фермерше явно малы) его спасла... Кто она такая и откуда, он не знал, но этого было довольно. Эта невероятная, отчаянная храбрость, равнодушие к опасности, которая ей грозила, подсказывала Оби-Вану, что она – тот еще орешек. Странными были и причуды у Лиры, вроде этого «талисмана», который она носила с собой, пристегнутым к поясу, что делало ее до смешного похожей на рыцаря-джедая. Кеноби разглядел его, когда она заснула: Анакин очень точно описал эту странную штуковину, но, помимо всего, в волнистом продолговатом цилиндрике с драгоценными камнями внутри было что-то еще, какая-то внутренняя гармония. Возможно Лира, с ее тонким вкусом, не смогла пройти мимо этой бесполезной, но эффектной вещицы и потом поверила, что та оберегает ее. Оби-Ван не верил в талисманы и ладанки. По опыту он знал, что каждый колдун или волшебник, то есть, считающий себя таковым, на самом деле использует Силу по мере своего умения. И все его амулеты тоже носят отпечаток Силы хозяина. Но эта штука не излучала ничего, он бы почувствовал. Значит, все дело в вере самой Лиры...  
  
Его размышления прервала темная тень опасности, опустившая руку на его сердце и сжавшая его резким холодом. В тот же момент Анакин вскрикнул и резко вывернул вправо, дальше от вздымающейся над ними плоской скалы, но было уже поздно. Тускены появились внезапно. Как черная тень, почти беззвучно для такого большого тела, один из них прыгнул с ближайшего утеса на стеклянный колпак флаера, пробив его. Машина начала терять высоту. Анакин отчаянно схватился за рычаг экстренного тормоза, но было уже поздно: нос атмосферника вспахал песок и врубился в острую скалу. Оби-Ван Кеноби и его падаван последним мысленным усилием попытались поднять флаер, но тут тускены посыпались на них со всех сторон. Где-то рядом послышался трубный зов банты-вожака, и топот стада. Кто-то из тускенов просунул обмотанную тряпками руку через разбитое стекло и схватил Лиру. Он пронзительно завизжала, так, что даже нападавшие на них разбойники шарахнулись в стороны, и попыталась вырвать руку у тускена, но порезалась ладонью о расколотое стекло колпака. Шми удалось выпрыгнуть, вернее, Анакин вытолкнул мать и сам прыгнул следом, подскочив на достаточную высоту, чтобы тускен не задел его своим огромным топором, и даже успел активировать лазерный меч, но, видно, приземлился неудачно: в темноте послышался глухой стук и Оби-Ван увидел, что парень, морщась, сидит и потирает спину. Неужели ударил позвоночник? Лазерный меч падавана откатился в сторону. Шми бросилась к сыну, но на дороге у нее возник пустынный разбойник огромного роста и наставил на нее здоровенное изъеденное временем ружье. У него сломан затвор, вдруг понял Кеноби, ружье все равно не выстрелит, и, выдернув Лиру за кровоточащую руку из-под колпака (того бандита, что решил на нее напасть он давно уже отбросил с помощью Силы куда подальше), он выскочил наружу, включая лазерное оружие. При виде зеленого клинка, тускены попятились, но их испуг продолжался недолго. Подбежала многочисленная разбойничья подмога, с пахнущими жиром банты факелами и вооруженная до зубов. Если у них есть зубы... Оби-Ван успел лишь сделать несколько шагов по направлению к ним, как вдруг Лира крикнула, чтобы он оглянулся. Джедай почувствовал опасность сзади и резко повернулся, но на него сверху уже летела тряпичная сеть. Он выжег в ней дыру и поднялся на ноги, но веревки стреножили его, и тускены навалились на молодого рыцаря всей дружной компанией. Мешанина рук и ног не давала ему рассмотреть, что с его учеником и остальными, мосластые крепкие мышцы тускенов мельтешили перед глазами, и четырехпалые, как он с удивлением убедился, руки, его крепко держали. Превозмогая отвращение от невыносимой вони, издаваемой длинными изодранными балахонами тускенов, Оби- Ван, применив захват Силы, стряхнул с себя ораву добрых молодцев и бросился к остальным, но все было уже кончено.  
  
Здоровяк, напавший на Шми, теперь крепко сжимал ее горло и приставил лезвие каменного топора к груди. Женщина задыхалась и уже начинала терять сознание. Анакин не ушиб позвоночник, но зато вывихнул ногу, и четверо могучих тускенов только что поднялись, отброшенные Силой падавана, но им на подмогу спешили еще с десяток разбойников. Притянуть к себе меч Анакин, конечно, не догадался. Лира прижималась спиной к скале, положив руку на свой талисман. Этот жест был бы удивительно кстати, пронеслось в голове у Кеноби, если бы на поясе у нее был лазерный меч. Но эта игрушка... Она не могла защитить девушку от своры тускенов, с улюлюканьем приближающихся к ней. Один из бандюг приставил к ней нож и что-то сказал на своем языке остальным. Те заржали. Кеноби мгновенно подскочил к ним, размахивая мечом, но остановился. А вдруг тот тип угрожал убить Лиру, если он не бросит оружие. Он может не успеть. С-3ПО... Он знает наречие тускенов! Оби-Ван повернулся к машине, но ее уже распотрошили деловитые тускены, дроид валялся неподалеку, а один из разбойников склонился над ним, пытаясь включить робота. Но это было не нужно. При падении С-3ПО не только сломал свой вечно выпадающий сустав окончательно, не только помял корпус, но и нечаянно включился. Он заболтал что-то, чего Оби-Ван не мог разобрать за пришептывающими разговорами тускенов. Видно, привод не выдержал нагрузки. Неожиданно стоящий рядом с Лирой тускен проговорил по-хаттски, коверкая почти каждое слово:  
  
Ты. Сдавайся. Она умрет. Они умрут тоже. – Столпившиеся рядом разбойники закивали.  
  
Ты, отдай нам убивающий луч. Нам нужны не ваши жизни, - стекла железных очков грозно наклонились в сторону джедая, - Нам нужны ваши вещи. Вы пойдете. Если клан с Западной стоянки вас не убьет. Вы пойдете. Прочь. Ваша машина – нам. Вы – нет.  
  
Тут тускен, за минуту до этого схватившийся за дроида, присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее и повернул голову к остальным пленникам. Что-то в лице Анакина его явно заинтересовало, и разбойник приблизился так близко, что свет его факела почти опалил падавану лицо (мальчишка, морщась от боли, отпихнул от себя вонючую морду тускена). Видимо, он нашел, что искал, и что- то взволнованно закричал остальным. Кеноби крепко взяли за руки, Лиру оторвали от скалы и обоих подтащили поближе к размахивающему руками разбойнику. Он что-то объяснял тому тускену, который говорил с джедаем, видно, главарю. Тот обернулся и посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Темные, с легкими отблесками пламени, очки ничего не выражали, глаз за ними не было видно, но рыцарь чувствовал, что тускен спокоен и уверен. Разве что только удивлен.  
  
Ты. Слышишь. Мы знаем его. Он пойдет с нами.  
  
Нет. Он пойдет со мной, - спокойно сказал молодой рыцарь и провел рукой перед лицом тускена. Ничего. Странно. Пустынный разбойник, не ожидавший этого жеста, отпрянул и вынул нож. Руки остальных тут же ощетинились еще двумя десятками таких же, блестевших в свете факелов. Их слишком много. И Лира стоит рядом. Он может поранить ее, если воспользуется оружием...  
  
Нет, - безразлично ответил тускен, - Он нужен нам. Рассказчик захочет увидеть его.  
  
Меня, - удивился Анакин, - Но я не знаю Рассказчика, зачем я ему понадобился?  
  
Кто такой рассказчик? – вполголоса спросил Оби-Ван Кеноби.  
  
Это долго объяснять, - начал Анакин, но тут главарь перебил его.  
  
Вы. Пойдете с нами тогда. Все. Или он пойдет один.  
  
Я не оставлю тебя, - сказал джедай своему падавану, - Мы идем вместе.  
  
***  
  
Тускены вели их недолго. Оби-Ван удивился, как он не почувствовал приближение к их лагерю и потерянно понял, что опять отвлекся на... впрочем, сейчас это не важно. То, что их окружало, напоминало достаточно большое поселение: по все вероятности, пустынные разбойники обосновались здесь, в этом каньоне, всерьез и надолго. И это понятно. Со всех сторон площадку из утрамбованного песка и камня окружали скалы, а сверху нависала большая глыба, защищавшая от пыли, надуваемой зимними ветрами Татуина. Более удобного места для зимовки не найти. А если еще учесть, что эта каменистая гряда была самым высоким местом во всем Игольчатом хребте, то, надо полагать, что тускены могли заметить любого путника, обремененного какой-нибудь потенциальной добычей, уже издалека. Их они, конечно, выследили так же.  
  
Анакин крепко сжимал руку матери и хмурился каждый раз, когда ее подталкивал в спину один громила-бандит, пристроившийся сзади охранять пленников. Странно, что их не связали. Странно, зачем их сюда вообще притащили. Что Рассказчик от него хочет и почему от него? Тьма вопросов, теснившихся в голове у мальчишки, мешала Оби-Вану Кеноби сосредоточиться. К тому же рядом шагала Лира, крепко прижимая к себе узелок и взвалив на спину загадочную «гитару» (ее она осмотрела в первую очередь после налета и, убедившись, что эта странная полая штука с торчащей доской, на которую были натянуты струны, не пострадала, отвергла все попытки джедая и падавана освободить ее от этой ноши). Ему не хотелось, чтобы с ней случилось что- нибудь. Хотя бы потому, что корабль, на котором они собирались дать тягу с этой планеты (его родной планеты, напомнил он себе), принадлежал ей. И еще... Хотя и этого довольно.  
  
Шми уже почти перестала бояться. Рядом был Анакин. Он не даст ее в обиду. Сама ситуация ее тревожила, но она никогда не испытывала такого бессмысленного ужаса перед тускенами, как многие другие поселенцы. Она никогда раньше не видела песчаных людей так близко, и ей было скорей интересно, чем страшно.  
  
Сынок, но отчего рассказчик клана захотел видеть именно тебя?  
  
Мам, я сам не пойму, - Анакин повернулся к матери, и в его ярких глазах блеснуло любопытство, - Нам ничего не угрожает здесь, я это чувствую. Но расшифровать намерения тускенов я не могу, - признался он честно, - Учитель, - позвал он Кеноби. Тот оглянулся, - А если нам придется здесь задержаться? Они не желают нам зла, - кивнул он на тускенов, - но Джабба может организовать за нами погоню!  
  
Сомневаюсь, что хатт рискнет сунуться в логово тускенов, - заметил Оби-Ван, - И Оуэн его задержит. Он обещал.  
  
Анакин заткнулся. Непостижимое превращение его учителя из некого совершенного рыцаря-джедая в обремененного семьей человека обескураживала парня. Неловко было задавать вопросы Оби-Вану. Да, собственно, хотя он и сам бы в этом себе не признался, его больше волновали его собственные проблемы. Он поговорит с учителем. Потом. Когда мама будет в безопасности, и все останется позади, они с Оби-Ваном Кеноби сядут рядом и поговорят, как всегда, когда у него возникали вопросы. Учитель не стремился откровенничать с ним, но честно отвечал на его вопросы. Кеноби никогда не лгал, разве что отмалчивался иногда, или говорил, что многое, из того, что интересует Анакина, прояснится потом. Иногда это даже раздражало падавана, который хотел все узнать здесь и сейчас. Вот и теперь, когда, оправившись от весьма ощутимого ушиба ноги, Анакин решил перебить всю эту свору бандитов, учитель ему не дал этого сделать. Его заинтересовала эта странная ситуация. Самому падавану Рассказчик был ни на что не нужен, и нападение тускенов, по его мнению, только задерживало их. Но Оби-Ван велел все собрать нервы в кулак и пойти за предводителем нападавших, туда, куда он их поведет. Пришлось подчиниться, и хотя до рассвета было еще далеко (зимние ночи на Татуине могли длиться в этих широтах больше 20 часов), мальчишку все равно трясло при мысли, что надвигается что-то неотвратимое, чему он не может противостоять. Спешить надо, спешить, а Оби-Ван, знай себе, тащит их к тускенам в логово, где у них не будет шансов на побег. Анакин почувствовал успокаивающее движение Силы, посланное учителем, и постарался сдержать свои чувства. Ладно. Подожду, решил он. Но если снова почувствую опасность, разнесу все это стойбище. Силы у меня хватит.  
  
А стойбище было большое. В центре полыхал гигантский костер, вокруг которого сидели тускены и их дети. Анакин никогда не видел маленьких песчаных людей. Оказалось, что они так же одеты в грязные длинные полосы материи, делавшие их похожими на мумий Агвуз'ила, где Оби-Ван Кеноби когда- то показывал ему древние гробницы королей Системы Внешних Миров. И очки на них были. Маленькие. Но совсем младенцев парень не заметил. Возможно, подумал он, их и нет вовсе. Остальные члены племени суетились вокруг костра и поодаль: разгружали бант, которые мирно пощипывали колючки из охапок, нагруженных в некие подобия каменных яслей; разделывали несколько кусков странно пахнущего мяса; копались в грудах хлама, среди которого можно было различить обрывки одежды, проржавевшей техники и даже остатки обшивки небольшого спидера. Несколько высоких разбойников заботливо чистили песком ружья и составляли их в козлы. А проходя мимо одной из больших пещер, Анакин заметил, что она забрана решеткой, за которой спал детеныш крайта: видимо, дракона выращивали на убой. Потрясающе, подумал Анакин. Ему стало так интересно, что бежать расхотелось. Маму он от себя не отпускал, Оби-Ван присмотрит за Лирой, кажется, он об этом только и мечтает. Так что в обиду они себя не дадут.  
  
Их подтолкнули к центру и подвели почти к самому огню. На них обратили внимание, тускены стали переговариваться, поглядывая на пришельцев. Из-за закрытых платками ртов их речь звучала как мычание. Вокруг собралась целая толпа: песчаные люди вполголоса разговаривали, наверное, удивляясь, с чего бы это пленников привели сюда. Неожиданно болтовня прекратилась, и костер как-то странно начал потухать. Огонь опускался все ниже и ниже, наконец, на расстоянии ладони от земли, он перестал гаснуть и загорелся ровным, чуть красноватым пламенем. Только теперь пленники разглядели, что в толпе тускенов, сидевших вокруг костра, встал один, одетый совсем не так, как остальные. Он был высок, худ, вместо очков его глаза прикрывала темная стеклитовая пластина, явно вынутая из шлема скафандра. Не длинные пыльные тряпки были на нем, а ярко-красное одеяние, впрочем, нисколько не красившее его: он был в него так же неуклюже замотан, как и остальные члены племени в свои ошметки.  
  
Тускен в красном вытянул руку вперед и что-то сказал разбойнику, конвоировавшему пришельцев. Тот вышел вперед и что-то пробормотал. Затем, по его команде, остальные вынесли С-3ПО, который громко выражал возмущение таким некультурным обращением с ним, протокольным дроидом почти последней модели. Тип в красном внимательно рассмотрел робота и перевел взгляд на пленников. Оби-Ван сказал:  
  
С-3ПО, пожалуйста, спроси у них, зачем нас сюда привели и что они собираются с нами делать.  
  
Возможно, мои логические цепи несколько устарели, - заметил дроид, скрипя проржавевшими деталями, - И я не смогу перевести их диалект.  
  
Все равно, попробуй. Ты – наша единственная надежда, кроме тебя никто не знает их языка.  
  
С-3ПО задрал нос от гордости (хотя рука у него была все еще отломана, а внешний вид оставлял желать лучшего) и выдал длинную витиеватую фразу, обращаясь к тому, что был одет в красные одежды. Тускены смотрели на пленников и их безмолвные лица ничего не выражали. Наконец, тускен в красном одеянии что-то ответил как бы нехотя, но тут же снова что-то спросил у С-3ПО. Тот разразился целым ворохом искусно подобранных фраз, но вдруг умолк. Он оглянулся на людей. Его внешние сенсоры выражали высшую степень недоумения, запланированную искусственной мускулатурой.  
  
Этот господин, - нерешительно сказал дроид, - выразил недовольство по поводу того, что видит нас здесь в таком количестве. Ему сказали, что среди нас находится тот, кто ему нужен. Его спаситель, которому он вновь выражает благодарность, и готов теперь предложить свою помощь. Говорит, что долг тяготит его и как только он сможет отплатить добром своему спасителю, то его предки будут довольны, а сам он – спокоен. Я не понимаю, о чем он говорит. Мастер Анакин, я, наверное, не смог перевести, я же говорил, что...  
  
Погоди, С-3ПО, - воскликнул падаван, - Не может быть! Помнишь, как в тот год, когда я улетел отсюда, мы заночевали в пустыне, потому что нашли раненого тускена. Я еще тогда перевязал его, - он взволнованно повернулся к учителю, - и когда остальные нашли его, то не тронули ни нас, ни наших дроидов, я тогда ездил к джавам и выторговал несколько механизмов, - пояснил он.  
  
И ты мне не рассказывал! – Шми укоризненно посмотрела на сына, - А я так переживала.  
  
Ну зачем же было волновать тебя, мам...  
  
Значит, - спокойно сказал Кеноби, - теперь он что-то вроде вождя в этом племени. У тебя, оказывается, есть влиятельные приятели, Анакин, - джедай улыбнулся.  
  
Я не могу прочесть его мысли, - отозвался падаван, - Что-то блокирует их.  
  
Это не важно сейчас. Мы в безопасности.  
  
В безопасности, - Анакин аж захлебнулся от возмущения, - Они разбили наш флаер, флаер твоего брата, Оби-Ван, - мальчишка не упустил случая поддеть учителя. Спокойствие Оби-Вана Кеноби казалось ему неуместным, - Как мы теперь доберемся до Мос Эспа?  
  
Тускен снова заговорил, отвлекая внимание С-3ПО от перепалки мастера и падавана. Тот слушал очень внимательно, изредка вставляя слово и кивая. Рыцарь наблюдал за ними, но в поле зрения постоянно попадало лицо Лиры: она безмятежно прислушивалась к переговорам, и ей, казалось, было все равно, чем они закончатся. Вдруг, одетый в красное тускен высоко воздел руки и прокричал в темноту ночи что-то непонятное. Остальные песчаные люди закивали и, посторонившись, дали пришельцам место у костра. С-3ПО обернулся и широким жестом пригласил всех сесть.  
  
Это Рассказчик, - взволнованно пояснил он, - Он помнит, как мы с мастером Анакином когда-то спасли ему жизнь, - хвастливо добавил дроид, - С тех пор прошло много сезонов, но он не забыл об этом. Он постарел, стал Рассказчиком в своем племени. Это значит, что он хранит историю клана и каждый вечер пересказывает ее. История длинная – клан старый. Самый старый в Северной пустыне. Сегодня – ночь, когда воздух наполнен жизнью. Ночь, когда старое и молодое объединяются в одно. Я, наверное, не так говорю, - смущенно пояснил он, - Некоторые идиомы мне неизвестны. Но стараюсь переводить как можно ближе к оригиналу. Мне продолжать?  
  
Давай, валяй, - ответил Анакин, вслед за матерью и Оби-Ваном присаживаясь на песок возле огня. Пламя успокаивающе гудело. Тьма пустынной ночи сгущалась вокруг них. Тускены подошли ближе и тоже сели рядом. Лира опасливо отодвинулась от них (или придвинулась к учителю, отметил падаван), прижав к себе свой бесценный инструмент.  
  
Господин Рассказчик хочет, чтобы мы выслушали Историю, - продолжал вещать С- 3ПО. Его распирало от гордости из-за того, что все слушают его одного, - В нашем приходе он видит знамение, правда, чего, я не разобрал, - признался дроид, - Но оно предвещает великое и страшное, так он говорит. Этого пустынный народ ждал давно.  
  
Страшное, - переспросил Оби-Ван. Зрачки у него расширились и потемнели. Молодой рыцарь ощутил мощный порыв Силы. Рядом дернулся Анакин, - Спроси, что он имеет в виду.  
  
Рассказчик выслушал вопрос, переведенный С-3ПО и сел, откинувшись назад. Затем он заговорил громко и отчетливо, резко отделяя каждое слово от других. Это был уже совсем другой язык, древний, предположил Анакин. Такая форма речи песчаного народа больше устраивала С-3ПО: в его файлах хранился язык далеких предков тускенов, от которого и произошли современные диалекты. Каждый звук жадно ловили все члены клана, и, все же, он, казалось, взлетал прямо в ночную пустоту, окунался в пространство, искрящееся звездными сполохами. Вселенная. Завораживающая Вечность...  
  
***  
  
Бэйл Органа уже устал ждать. Прошло несколько часов после того, как они с королевой вернулись из Галактического Сената (канцлер сумел вывести их по потайным выходам) и целые стаи мыслей начали осаждать его несчастную голову. Вопрос о переустройстве Сената огорошил его не меньше, чем новая необходимость молчать и ждать, что будет. Палпатин вскользь заметил, что молодого сенатора не коснутся эти перемены: он все так же останется в составе совещательного органа и будет его доверенным лицом. Вроде бы все это звучало вполне успокаивающе, кроме того, что эту тайну было необходимо хранить, но Амидала все равно хмурилась. Она молчала всю дорогу обратно. Когда они вошли в Храм, джедаи пропустили их, и ни слова не было сказано в упрек из-за того, что он посмел отпустить королеву из-под охраны. У Органы язык чесался обсудить неожиданные перемены в Республике, но кроме Падме ему не с кем было поговорить об этом. А она, войдя в предоставленные ей покои, не говоря ни слова, удалилась в другую комнату, прихватив с собой Р2Д2, и оставила его одного. Бйэл Органа маялся от одиночества уже несколько часов, но королева все не выходила.  
  
Наконец, он не выдержал. Подойдя к экрану голосвязи, он нерешительно нажал несколько кнопок. Небольшой радужный вихрь взметнулся над проектором, и экран подернулся туманной завесой, напоминающей стену дождя. Через пару минут индикатор доброжелательно мигнул и включился пульт видеообзора.  
  
Перед Бэйлом Органой возникло лицо Вице-короля и Первого Председателя планеты Альдераан, князя Раакха Бхалы Бумбавы. Копна угольно-черных волос скрывала лицо, повернутое к экрану вполоборота: председатель что-то писал древним платиновым пером на листе такой же древней бумаги - по законам Альдераана вся государственная документация хранилась именно на таких неудобных носителях информации. Он был, как всегда, угрюм и погружен в свои мысли. Недовольно поморщившись, он повернулся к Органе и сказал:  
  
А, это ты, наконец, племянник, - Сердце у Органы ушло в пятки. Самого канцлера Палпатина он боялся куда меньше, чем строгого дядюшку Бхалу, двоюродного брата покойного сенатора Антиллеса, - Ты, надеюсь, связался со мной, чтобы объяснить свое отсутствие на церемонии похорон Бэйла Антиллеса? И чем ты можешь объяснить тот факт, что его тело сопровождали мелкие чины из посольства и пара протокольных дроидов? – Длинные усы вице-короля возмущенно зашевелились.  
  
Э-э-э... Собственно... Я не совсем по этому вопросу, - при этих словах Органы темные глаза Бхалы Бумбавы чуть не выпрыгнули из глазниц, - Я хотел вам сообщить чрезвычайно важные новости из Сената.  
  
Мы еще не утвердили твое назначение, Бэйл, - спокойно сказал князь. Намек остался без ответа, поэтому он продолжал, - Но не знаю, что может быть более важно, чем соблюдение обычаев предков. Ты должен был сопроводить тело покойного со всеми почестями, положенными ему по праву рождения и занимаемой должности. Ты не сделал этого. Поэтому я жду объяснений и надеюсь, что события, происходящие на Корусканте, действительно оправдывают твое отсутствие на Альдераане. Народ беспокоится, - добавил он мрачно, - следует очень убедительно все объяснить. Очень, Бэйл.  
  
Дядю Антиллеса убили, - просто сказал Органа и сел перед проектором.  
  
Ты уверен в этом? - Лицо Бхалы Бумбавы не изменилось, но молодой сенатор увидел, как побелели пальцы вице-короля, сжимающие древнее самопишущее перо.  
  
Да.  
  
Кто повинен в его смерти? – продолжал допрос Бхала Бумбава.  
  
Тот, кто не хочет, чтобы произошли кое-какие изменения в организации нашей Галактической державы. Потому что эти изменения скоро грядут, очень скоро...  
  
Откуда у тебя такие сведения, - потребовал ответа князь, - Это слишком серьезно, чтобы верить слухам.  
  
От самого канцлера Палпатина.  
  
Послышался вздох. Бхала Бумбава недолюбливал Палпатина, считая, по мнению Органы слишком «националистично», что Бэйл Антиллес был более достоин занять пост канцлера Республики.  
  
Это точно?  
  
Совершенно, - Органа затаил дыхание и вглядывался в орлиный нос князя, словно пытаясь разглядеть в нем ответы на все свои вопросы.  
  
Тогда, - медленно проговорил Бхала Бумбава, - Я прослежу, чтобы здесь твое назначение было также одобрено. Ты знаешь, что будет происходить? Канцлер посвятил тебя в свои планы?  
  
Да, но сейчас я не могу объяснить, в чем они состоят. Я дал слово канцлеру. Кроме меня об этом знают очень немногие. Только несколько членов Совета джедаев и королева Набу Амидала.  
  
Еще один вздох. Но джедаям вице-король верил. Они не дадут ситуации выйти из-под контроля.  
  
Хорошо, - наконец сказал Бхала Бумбава, - Я тебе верю. Но веришь ли ты Палпатину?  
  
О да! – восторженно выпалил молодой сенатор, - Канцлер все очень четко продумал. Думаю, что именно такие перемены и были нужны нашей державе!  
  
Почему ты не говоришь, «Республике»?  
  
Бэйл Органа прикусил язык.  
  
Ладно, свяжись со мной, когда все будет более определенно, - приказал князь и, внезапно улыбнувшись, добавил, - Фиюми соскучилась по тебе.  
  
Органа покраснел и затеребил край своего сенаторского плаща. Фиюми Раакх, дочь Бхалы Бумбавы была его невестой. Они были помолвлены с пеленок. Красавица и умница, она трудилась в Министерстве Образования на Альдераане, и он не видел ее уже больше года. Ему было стыдно признаться, но с того времени, когда он начал работать в Сенате, ей он уделял гораздо меньше внимания. И не очень от этого страдал. Разлука отрезвила его, теперь он уже не был так уверен в своих намерениях, особенно со вчерашнего дня, когда познакомился с Падме, то есть с королевой Амидалой. Но слово дано, оно не может быть нарушено.  
  
Передайте Фиюми мой привет, - искренне сказал он и тут же добавил, - Я поговорю с ней, когда у меня будет время. Очень скоро, надеюсь. Я обещаю.  
  
Экран погас, и Органа глубоко задумался. Правильно ли он поступил, что дал знать еще кому-то об истинной подоплеке событий в Республике? Правда, он не рассказал всего дяде Бхале, но все же... Был бы доволен канцлер? Нет, ну зачем я это сделал, уже почти обвинял себя Органа. Я хотел попросить совета, думал, что кто-то опять может решить все за меня. Но это просто глупо. Я сам должен взять ситуацию под контроль. Я могу положиться исключительно на себя. И на...  
  
Позади послышались шаги и шуршание платья. Органа обернулся и застыл. Он уже видел королеву в одном из ее торжественных нарядов, но это зрелище затмило все своей пышностью. На Падме было длинное темно-фиолетовое платье с широкими присборенными рукавами, затянутыми золотистой сеткой. Широкий воротник из яркого оранжевого кружева спадал на плечи, такая же кружевная отделка украшала и манжеты. Волосы были собраны в тяжелый узел, оплетенный тонкими косичками, а остальные блестящие темные пряди поддерживали большую корону из тусклого, древнего золота, украшенную сияющими фиолетовыми камнями. Прозрачный шлейф оранжевой накидки из антигравитационной ткани парил над мраморными плитами пола. У молодого сенатора аж дыхание перехватило.  
  
Вы прекрасны, - сказал он, сам этого от себя не ожидая, продолжая неприлично пялиться на королеву. Она пожала плечами.  
  
Не думайте, что, не имея под рукой своих служанок, я не в состоянии сама справиться со своей прической и платьем, - Подбородок Амидалы воинственно задрался вверх, - Но мне бы хотелось поговорить с вами не об этом, - Она присела на низкий диванчик, расправила тяжелые складки наряда и в упор посмотрела на Бэйла, - С кем это вы только что связались?  
  
С нашим вице-королем, - честно сказал Органа, - Я хотел посоветоваться с ним, но...  
  
Канцлер Палпатин просил не разглашать его планов, - ее голос прозвучал совсем не укоризненно или сердито, как того ожидал Органа, но неожиданно спокойно, - Почему вам понадобилось сообщать что-то на Альдераан?  
  
Я... Я не знаю, мне хотелось узнать мнение господина Раакха Бхалы Бумбавы. Дело в том, что мне не очень... то есть, я хотел сказать, что не совсем... – Органа смешался и запутался в словах. Падме с интересом ждала, как он выкрутится, - Я не знаком с канцлером так близко, как вы, хотя очень его уважаю, но не кажется ли вам, Ваше Величество, что Империя - это уж слишком! – выпалил Бэйл, - Возможно было бы внести какие-то изменения в структуру Республики, не уходя от долгих демократических традиций...  
  
Проверенных временем? – спросила Падме, - Но время как раз доказало, что кризис в наших структурах власти слишком велик. Сенаторы не думают о жителях тех миров, которые представляют. Они озабочены собственной наживой. Например, на военных поставках. Об этом вы не подумали?  
  
Верно, это очень может быть, - Органа раздумывал над этой теорией, меряя комнату широкими шагами. Королева с интересом рассматривала его. Этот молоденький сенатор, кажется, был не так уж и глуп. – Выгодно развязать войну на Мандалоре, пользуясь несогласием платить завышенный налог, и обвинить в этом сенаторов, которые пытались эту войну предотвратить. Самоубийство исключает всякую возможность узнать, чего они добились. Но зачем менять форму правления? Какое это имеет значение?  
  
Имеет, - заметила Амидала, наблюдая за реакцией Органы, - Если у канцлера еще что-то спрятано в рукаве.  
  
Но вы же не предполагаете, что...  
  
Я пока ничего не предполагаю, сенатор, - Королева встала и подошла к окну. Посмотрела на солнечные блики, отражающиеся в хрустально-стальных гранях башен Храма. Оглянулась. Ее лицо было очень серьезно, - Я не так хорошо знакома с миром столичной политики, как вы, но, возможно, рассуждая о причинах гибели вашего уважаемого родственника и его коллеги, вы допустили ошибку. А что, если их убили, не, как вы считаете, из-за того, что они смогли добиться? Если на Мандалоре они нашли что-то, что не должны были увидеть? Возможно, до того момента, когда вы сами пытались сесть на планету, там случилось нечто ужасное, чему они стали свидетелями. Поэтому вас пытались убить ТАМ, на орбите, чтобы ВЫ не смогли приземлиться. А ИХ убили уже ЗДЕСЬ, на Корусканте. Они стали не опасны, понимаете. По какой-то причине им разрешили вернуться...  
  
Но почему, я не понимаю, - пробормотал Органа. Падме посмотрела на него, как на несмышленого мальчишку. Помолчала и тихо сказала:  
  
А вдруг канцлеру известны причины?  
  
Почему вы так считаете, - запротестовал Органа, - Он честнейший человек, и если суждено, чтобы Республика стала Империей, то совершенно справедливо было бы отдать власть в его руки!  
  
А насколько чисты эти руки?  
  
Ну, знаете, - Органа возмущенно фыркнул, забыв о том, что перед ним – королева. Сейчас Падме была для него только заносчивой девчонкой, рассуждающей о том, чего не понимает, - Он же ваш земляк! И вы лично ратовали за его избрание тогда, десять лет назад!  
  
Я не настаивала на ЕГО избрании, - Амидала окатила Бэйла ледяным холодом, - Я всего лишь поставила вотум недоверия канцлеру Валоруму. Впрочем, - она задумалась, - Сейчас, когда я вспоминаю все, что тогда случилось, то начинаю понимать, что именно Палпатин подсказал мне эту идею... В результате – он занял место Валорума.  
  
Я не знал этого, - сказал Органа. Он остановился и взглянул в глаза Падме, - скажите честно, вы подозреваете в чем-то канцлера Палпатина?  
  
Пока нет. Пока. Но мне необходимо поговорить кое с кем, чтобы окончательно составить свое мнение, - Амидала встала, подошла к дверям и, приоткрыв древнюю деревянную створку, властно сказала охранникам-джедаям, коротко поклонившимся ей, - Я хочу говорить с Магистром Йодой. Немедленно.  
  
***  
  
Голос С-3ПО поскрипывал и иногда неожиданно начинал замедляться. Анакин придвинулся к дроиду поближе и подкрутил несколько сенсорных регуляторов. В результате речь С-3ПО выровнялась, интонации стали более естественными, а слушателям было уже намного проще переваривать неожиданный ворох информации, падающий на них по милости Рассказчика...  
  
...И тогда был это мир полон воды. Безраздельно по ней плавали предки наши, и были они властителями всего, что видели их глаза. Но однажды пришло в этот мир Зло. Оно поселилось везде: в подводных расщелинах и высоких скалах над землей, на песчаных отмелях и в глубоких подземных пещерах. Великий Страх захватил всех предков наших, и решили они уничтожить Зло, ибо оно было причиной Великого Страха. Но, испытывая этот древний ужас, предки наши не знали, что он – главный инструмент этого Зла, его Большое Ружье. И когда собрались все племена наших предков на краю большой Воды, чтобы плыть на встречу со Злом, оно выпустило Большую Воду на них. Зло выстрелило из Большого Ружья, и никто из наших предков не вернулся оттуда, хотя они были храбрые воины, и никогда не отступали. Их семьи решили отомстить за них и позвать Великих со звезд. Они молились своим богам дни и ночи, и тогда Великие услышали их просьбу. На сверкающем шаре спустились они на землю нашу, и завязалась Первая и Последняя Война. Не убивали они Зло, но поглощали его, и скоро Зла не осталось на земле предков наших. Но силы Великих были так огромны, что, уничтожая Зло, они уничтожили на земле наших предков и всю воду. Наступила Сушь. Наши предки умирали, проклиная себя, своих богов и Великих, что, принося Освобождение, приводили к смерти. И поклялись они, что никогда больше не призовут Глаза Мира, чтобы видеть ими Свет...  
  
Что? – перебил Анакин. Он изумленно уставился на Рассказчика, - Глаза Мира? Но ведь это же...  
  
Хейлы... – спокойно сказал Оби-Ван Кеноби, - Это были хейлы. Они когда-то посетили эту планету. Неужели нам поэтому и назначили здесь встречу... Но что имел в виду Рассказчик, когда упоминал Зло? С-3ПО, спроси у него.  
  
Дроид задал вопрос главе клана, и тот замолчал. Затем нехотя произнес пару быстрых шелестящих фраз.  
  
Он говорит, что не могут они объяснить, какое это было за Зло, и что оно из себя представляло. Он только рассказчик. Он не может знать причин, лишь повторять то, что ему поведали предки и их души.  
  
Ладно, - нехотя согласился джедай, бросая быстрый взгляд на Лиру. Она сидела с широко распахнутыми глазами и слушала. В глазах стояли слезы. Неужели эта история произвела на нее такое сильное впечатление? – Мы слушаем, пусть продолжает.  
  
Наши предки облачились в такие одежды, какие вы видите сейчас, закрыли себе глаза стеклами, чтобы их не сжег Свет. Они отыскали предков первого банты и научили их жить на суше. В благодарность за это банты отдали нашим предкам свою жизнь и свободу. А Великие, увидев, что они натворили, плакали, и слезы их превращались в туман на жарком солнце, а стоны звучали как музыка Света. Они обещали, что Зло уже никогда не вернется, но если это и случится, то оно не останется здесь навсегда. Но наши предки их уже не слушали. Они удалились в пустыни и стали жить в них так же, как когда-то жили на воде. А Великие, Глаза Мира, ушли. Они улетели прочь на своем сверкающем шаре. И с тех пор наш народ никогда не сочиняет музыку, хотя ничто так не утешает неуспокоенную душу, как песня. Песчаные люди могут только слушать ее, но петь самим – страшный грех, ибо это вызывает ужасные воспоминания о прекрасном прошлом нашей земли. А слезы, выпавшие из Глаз Мира, до сих пор выступают утром на камнях Северного Хребта, и мы говорим: плачут Великие, просят прощения у нас за то, что сделали столько лет назад, сколько волос на телах всех бант этого мира...  
  
Все замолчали. Анакин вскинул голову. Ночь, наполненная тяжелым фырканьем бант, шуршанием одежд тускенов по песку и вздохами, которые издавал С-3ПО, выражая свою скорбь Рассказчику, вдруг приобрела иной вид. Мальчик почувствовал, что он словно взлетает ввысь, вливается в стремительный хоровод огненных звездных точек на черной бездонной простыне неба. Бесконечные потоки света и тьмы подхватывают его и несут, несут... Далеко впереди, он чувствовал, находятся все ответы на его вопросы. И тихое гудение пламени Костра Рассказчика завораживающе притягивало, заставляло искать в нем то, что он уже столько раз видел в своих снах, и что никогда не осмелился бы поведать своему учителю. Потому что это его. Только его. Его судьба.  
  
Где-то рядом с тоской зазвенела струна, и он очнулся. Все смотрели на Лиру. Обнимая свой странный музыкальный инструмент одной рукой, другой она перебирала натянутые на доску мембраны и незнакомые, но, прекрасные слова текли, исчезая в ночи. Никто не знал этого языка, но и Оби-Ван Кеноби, и Анакин Скайуокер инстинктивно чувствовали, о чем эта песня. О светлой печали. О любви. О вечности...  
  
Words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup.  
  
They slither while they pass, they slip away  
  
Across The Universe.  
  
Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
  
Are drifting through my open mind  
  
Possessing and caressing me...  
  
Jai guru de va om ... Nothing's gonna change my world,  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world...  
  
Images of broken light which dance before me  
  
Like a million eyes, they call me on and on  
  
Across the Universe.  
  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box,  
  
They tumble blindly as they make their way  
  
Across the Universe.  
  
Jai guru de va om... Nothing's gonna change my world...  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world...  
  
Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing through my open ears  
  
Inciting and inviting me...  
  
Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns  
  
It calls me on and on... Across the universe...  
  
Jai guru de va om... Nothing's gonna change my world ...  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world...  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world...  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world( ...  
  
Звонкий голос певицы затих где-то очень высоко, и Шми Скайуокер потянулась рукой за этим затухающим звуком, который почему-то напомнил ей об Эйрисе... Но он исчез слишком далеко, и достать его она не смогла.  
  
( Примечание Селебрии: Я сочла необходимым использовать именно эту песню, так как, по моему мнению, она блистательно подходит к духу этой сцены и к мифологическому миру Звездных Войн вообще. Тем, кто не любит Битлз, советую придумать самим, что они предпочтут послушать. Насчет авторских прав на песню Across the Universe прошу обращаться к вступлению – все, что сказано о героях и персонажах, относится и к авторам этой прекрасной мелодии и ее слов. 


	8. Heyls are leaving

Для чего пишутся фэнфикшены? На мой скромный взгляд, это – потребность. Потребность читателя продлить свиданку с любимыми. Героями, конечно. И не менее сильная, чем у авторов и, тем более, продюсеров, стремящихся заработать на приквелах и сиквелах денежки. Но фэны – другие. Им не жалко поделиться своим творчеством совершенно бесплатно. Нате, мол, читайте и пытайтесь написать сами. НО, для порядка:  
  
Все персонажи, упомянутые мною в сем творении, принадлежат тем, кто их создал. В эту милую категорию входят и Лукас с его Лукасфильмом, и все другие товарищи, славно потрудившиеся на ниве писания романов о Звездных Войнах.  
  
Те герои, которых придумала я, естественно, могут принадлежать мне. Но я их дарю всем, кто хочет – мне не жалко! Только Последнюю хейлу прошу оставить автору. Она – моя гордость и радость. Она такая, какой я бы хотела быть больше всех на свете, и какой я никогда не смогу стать. Кишка тонка( Но даже в таком случае я не согласна продать мое alter ego ни за какие деньги!  
  
Все, что мною написано, написано не в коммерческих целях. Я ничего за это не получу, кроме морального удовлетворения от процесса созидания! Да и другим не советую связываться с грозным дядькой Лукасом, который может затаскать нерадивых издателей по судам до конца жизни.  
  
Celebria  
  
novikova@phil.kubsu.ru  
  
Star Wars ii  
  
Последняя хейла  
  
Глава 8  
  
Это слишком больно, говорила она себе. Слишком жестоко по отношению к себе самой. И я не знаю, как отреагирую на то, что увижу дальше. Возможно, это будет слишком страшно, но...  
  
Но она не умела испытывать страх, вместо него приходила лишь боль. Он жил где-то снаружи, не затрагивая ее своими кривыми когтями и холодными пальцами. Он существовал, но она не была там, где он. Ее не научили бояться. Не успели научить. Тяжело все делать самой. Самой постигать то, что другие, подобные тебе, узнавали только под покровительством старших. Более опытных и умных, хотя, как можно называть хейлов просто «умными»?.. Это определение им просто не подходит. Теперь она одна, совсем одна, и никто не посоветует ей, как поступить. Только один человек мог бы понять ее, но он бы сказал: иди вперед! Свершай, твори, жизнь принадлежит тебе, не отдавай себя на съедение судьбе, она недостойна такого драгоценного дара, как жизнь хейла! Нам слишком много надо сделать, мы не вправе дать себя загубить, потому что только мы можем попытаться изменить то, что другие и увидеть-то не всегда могут...  
  
И гибель этого человека ей предстоит увидеть. Почему в этом мире, подобном безумной голодной пасти, заглатывающей жизни и судьбы, все так связано? Даже хейлы не могут знать всех причин бытия. Только время подвластно им при помощи Мирового Круга Живой Силы, только прожорливое время. Она чувствовала, как оно снова течет сквозь нее, подобно бесконечной, бездонной реке. Сливались столетия, светила вихрем проносились сквозь ее сознание. Сейчас – только узнать. Только посмотреть. Но, как только она откроет глаза, ей надо будет продолжать действовать. Это намного труднее. Исправить ошибки, которые ведут к чему-то темному и невероятно глубокому. Как трясина, это черное будущее затягивало в свою жадную пасть целые народы, страны, планеты, целые звездные системы... Но она не хотела знать, что будет. Пока она не готова к этому знанию. Наверняка нужно действовать только тогда, когда она отыщет свой маленький клочок мира, который принадлежит ей. И всегда принадлежал таким, как она. Хейлам. Пока она лишь чувствует, но когда попадет туда, будет знать что нужно делать.  
  
Четко очерченное видение пустынного татуинского пейзажа с болью вонзилось в нее, как раскаленная игла. Но, разглядывая спешащего в обратный путь по пустыне человека, она про себя улыбалась, и думала о том, как же легко проникнуть в мысли джедая. Они так похожи на нас, на меня. Но, вместе с тем, между нами такая разница. Простодушные джедаи...  
  
***  
  
Квай-Гон Джинн обогнул левую оконечность Северного хребта и увидел серый стальной край своего корабля. Осталось пройти всего несколько шагов. Он обернулся, все еще не в силах поверить, что Эйрис Лэсс, хейл и его друг, мертв. Его нет. Он не чувствовал его. Хотя никто не мог этого сделать, пока Эйрис сам бы этого не захотел. Но сейчас все иначе. Потоки живой Силы хлынули на него, пустота, образовавшаяся после того странного толчка в паутине мировых взаимосвязей, начала заполняться чем-то новым и чистым.  
  
Глядя на второе заходящее светило Татуина, Квай-Гон Джинн внезапно понял, для чего существуют хейлы. Понял, о чем говорил ему Эйрис только сегодня утром. Гибель хейла залатывает трещины в Силе, дает возможность ей двигаться дальше. Гигантское энергетическое поле, состоящее из немыслимого количества чувственных импульсов, исходящих от разумных существ, вбирая в себя тело и душу хейлов, ставило, таким образом, заплатки на темные провалы в себе самом. Джедай ощущал, как сквозь его тело вместе с последними солнечными лучами проникает струя Силы, успокаивая раздерганные чувства и залечивая потрясенный разум. Словно бы Эйрис находился теперь внутри него. Тихое умиротворение накрыло его мозг. Мысли текли.  
  
Прощай, друг. Ты не захотел бороться, ибо отдал свою жизнь Силе. Ты слился с ней, и теперь ты – ее часть. Сколько бы вас, хейлов, ни оставалось, вы – последние, кто может нам рассказать о Силе. Но вы храните ее тайны слишком хорошо, чтобы джедаям достался хотя бы крошечный кусочек от ваших знаний. Мы так никогда и не поймем, по какой причине вы нам не доверяете.  
  
Прощай...  
  
Квай-Гон Джинн повернулся и поднялся по трапу своего корабля. Заработали двигатели. Челнок взмыл в закатное небо Татуина, чуть не сбив по дороге садившийся буквально в двух шагах кореллианский фотонный грузовик.  
  
Интересно, подумал Квай-Гон, с трудом переключая свое внимание на работу приборов, кому еще, кроме меня, понадобилось приземлиться здесь, прямо в пустыне?  
  
***  
  
Грузовик с трудом выпустил шасси: он был больше приспособлен садиться на стартовые антигравитационные кольца космодромов. Подобное судно вряд ли было рассчитано на посадку в условиях притяжения Татуина, прямо среди пустынного ландшафта Северной гряды. Не слишком большой корабль, он был компактен и выглядел как новенький, будто только что сошел со стапелей коррелианских верфей. Он неуклюже сел посреди каньона, подняв в воздух тучу песка и каменной пыли. Трап откинулся и на нем показался человек.  
  
Он был такого высокого роста, что, казалось, мог бы и без помощи трапа шагнуть прямо из входного люка на землю, но, вместе с тем, в его фигуре не было ничего необычного или неуклюжего. Красивый мужчина с молодым лицом и глазами старика... Длинные курчавые волосы трепал ветер. Пришелец помотал рыжей шевелюрой, вытряхивая налетевший песок, и поглядел на заходящее солнце. Глаза у мужчины были пронзительного зеленого цвета, как океанская волна.  
  
Незнакомец вытянул правую руку, покрытую странной вязью то ли шрамов, то ли татуировок в виде узора из полукружий и точек, и, странно растопырив пальцы, повел ею вокруг себя. Неожиданно он нахмурился. Он поглядел в сторону Анкорхеда, земляные насыпи и блестящие крыши которого виднелись далеко на юге. Затем перевел взгляд в сторону первых холмов Игольчатого хребта. Зеленые глаза сощурились, и лицо исказилось, как будто он испытал сильную боль. Это случилось там. Он чувствовал это.  
  
Молодой человек запахнул получше полу светлого плаща, наброшенного поверх простой белой рубашки и белых же брюк. Нагнулся и оглядел крепления на застежках тяжелых сапог. Затем пришелец внимательно осмотрел свой пояс и убедился, что на нем находится то, что ему понадобится. Он знал, с чем ему сегодня придется столкнуться, с кем предстоит встретиться. Он был готов.  
  
Он был готов бороться со своей судьбой.  
  
Орелла, - негромко позвал мужчина.  
  
В отверстии люка показалась молодая женщина. Темнокосая, стройная, она на цыпочках спустилась по трапу вниз. На последней ступеньке ее рыжий спутник ухмыльнулся и, подхватив ее на руки, закружил.  
  
Тише, Рэйзо, - прошептала женщина, посмеиваясь, - Она нас все равно может услышать. Она пока не спит.  
  
Она может нас услышать, когда захочет, - возразил Рэйзо и, шутя, зарылся лицом в длинную челку своей жены.  
  
Ты же сам знаешь, что ей и в голову не придет подслушивать нас. Просто она уже долго не могла заснуть, а сейчас, кажется, наконец, готова задремать. Мы можем помешать ей. Бедняжка так устала.  
  
Да, этот перелет был не из легких. Надо же, как тяжело быть контрабандистом, - с ухмылкой признал Рэйзо, нехотя отрываясь о своего приятного занятия. Он вновь решительно оглядел отроги Игольчатого хребта и помрачнел, - Но мне все равно надо торопиться. Этого не изменишь.  
  
Ты же сам хотел бороться, - пробормотала Орелла, резко отстраняясь от мужа, и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, - Ты же говорил, что Эйрис был не прав, но...  
  
Они замолчали. Мимо них с писком прошмыгнула вомпа и в ту же секунду зарылась в песок за камнем. Блестящие внимательные глаза следили за тем, как мужчина поглаживает женщину по плечам, будто успокаивая.  
  
Это время, - наконец сказал Рэйзо. Он снова помолчал и добавил, - Время ведет меня туда. Но бороться я собираюсь не с ним, а со своей судьбой.  
  
Эйрис бы хотел того же...  
  
Он не хотел, - тихо сказал Рэйзо, - Он слишком устал. Ты же знаешь, многие из нас не выдерживают. Да и не всем хейлам это нужно. Возможно, это я такой ненормальный. Это длилось так долго, что у Эйриса не хватило терпения ждать своего часа. Зная, где это случится, он и пришел в это место. И там нашел того, кто выполнил задачу его судьбы...  
  
Но этот проклятый ситх тоже умер! – воскликнула Орелла, забыв о необходимости соблюдать тишину. Рэйзо приложил палец к губам. Женщина глубоко вздохнула и начала успокаиваться, хотя руки у нее все еще тряслись.  
  
Это была его судьба, а Эйрис, увидев это, решил прихватить с собой нашего злейшего врага. Он поступил, как настоящий хейл.  
  
Он поступил, как разочарованный в будущем мужчина, - Орелла посмотрела на шарики перекати-поля, которые гнал по широкому ущелью нарастающий ветер, - Он слишком любил ее, - нехотя добавила она.  
  
Разве это плохо? – улыбнулся Рэйзо, - Разве плохо так любить? Скажи, Орелла Лея Вэйд, хейла по крови и жена хейла, неужели вечная любовь – это так ужасно? Он был потрясен, когда узнал, что им не суждено быть вместе, что она всегда будет тем, чем была...  
  
А ты когда-нибудь знал, что будет со мной, когда придет твой час? – Орелла стояла спиной к Рэйзо и разглядывала последний луч заката. Она не могла видеть, как исказилось лицо мужа, но все же горечь прошла темной полосой и по ее глазам.  
  
Я не хочу об этом думать.  
  
Правда? Но ты же всегда упрекал меня за то, что я не желаю смотреть в будущее. Ты говорил, что я боюсь. Да, я боялась. А ты?  
  
И я. За тебя, - Эйрис резко притянул к себе жену и прижался щекой к ее щеке, - Но ты должна мне обещать, что...  
  
Значит, ты побоялся...  
  
Да, - Рэйзо решительно взглянул на Ореллу. В глазах блеснула хитринка, - Ты можешь меня пилить!  
  
Рэйзо Вейд, кто бы решился пилить тебя!  
  
Только ты, - поддразнивал хейл свою жену. Она внезапно стала серьезной и пробормотала:  
  
Ты все же возвращайся целым и невредимым, ладно? Кто же тогда научит нашу дочь не бояться будущего, если с тобой случится несчастье? Я-то не смогу сделать этого.  
  
Она молодец, - Глаза Рэйзо наполнились туманом. Он видел. Видел, - Ей суждено прожить долгую жизнь. Уж она-то победит свою судьбу, я уверен! У нее есть для этого все данные! Она смелая, решительная девочка, и ее способности увеличиваются с каждым днем.  
  
Учитывая и тот факт, что она пролежала в Голокроне целых 5 лет, - тихо сказала Орелла, - Этот рекорд не мог бы побить ни один хейл. Она особенная.  
  
Она – будущая Великая Хейла. Да. Она станет ею.  
  
Она еще и последняя хейла, Рэйзо. Поэтому ты все же не задерживайся там, со своей судьбой. У тебя дочь.  
  
И ты, - хейл посмотрел на жену как-то странно. Будто вбирая в себя все ее черты. В последний раз, - Не осуждай меня, - попросил он, - Я поступаю так, как должен.  
  
22. Не буду. Но ты знаешь, что я не такая смелая, как ты. Я не выдержу, если с тобой что-то случится. Поверь, Рэйзо, любимый мой, я не выдержу, - Орелла тихо заплакала.  
  
Хейл шагнул к своей жене.  
  
Ты что-то знаешь?  
  
Что я могу знать? Я же боюсь смотреть в будущее. Это ты у нас герой. И заглядывать в завтрашнюю кружку каждого пьянчужки на этой планете ты у нас мастак! И лучший мастер меча в целой Галактике тоже ты! И... да что там говорить, мои способности скромны, почти как у джедаев.  
  
Да ну! Скажешь тоже! – успокоился Рэйзо, - Сравнила! Джедаи... Они – всего лишь жалкая наша тень. Кто там был первым отступником, - прищурился он, выискивая в бесчисленных цепочках времени и Силы нужное имя.  
  
Какая разница! - стукнула его кулачком Орелла. Хейл рассмеялся, уже забыв о своих подозрениях, - Кому нужны эти старые басни? Ну, подумаешь, отрекся кто-то там от своей семьи. Ну отправился в мир. Но дети-то его все равно не могли стать хейлами. У них не было возможности лечь в Голокрон сразу после рождения. Кровь кровью, но самое главное – это. И пусть они живут себе, эти джедаи. Мы не будем ни думать о них, ни вмешиваться в их дела.  
  
Порыв ветра рванул плащ с плеч хейла. Рэйзо вскочил и прищурился.  
  
Он здесь, - удовлетворенно сказал он. Орелла попятилась в ужасе.  
  
Нет...  
  
Да, любимая. Мне пора, - мужчина повернулся к жене и похлопал ее по плечу, - Жди меня. Все будет в порядке. Обещаю.  
  
1.1 Орелла Вейд порывисто обняла мужа. Оттолкнула, не сказав не слова, и смотрела, как он идет, поминутно отряхивая рыжие волосы от налетающего песка. Темнота спускалась такая, что не будь она хейлой, было бы невозможно разглядеть его. Но она видела и чувствовала все его движения. Она запоминала их, потому что знала: это последний раз. Последний раз. Она – не такая смелая, как Эйрис.И ей страшно смотреть, что ждет любимого человека. Но отпускать его на смерть, зная это, еще ужаснее. Она подождет. Осталось совсем немного. И они будут вместе. Она не переживет своего мужа. Это она знала ясно и четко. Но Орелла Лея и Рэйзо Вэйд всегда будут вместе. В жизни и в смерти. Никогда бы она не призналась любимому, что видела его смерть и знает, что ее уход последует сразу за его уходом. Ей столько отмеряно. Она не побоялась заглянуть в будущее, чтобы увидеть свою смерть. Она пересилила себя.  
  
А их дочь? Что ж, она поймет. Она ведь тоже хейла. Последняя хейла. Ее судьба – научиться всему самой.  
  
***  
  
Явно перегруженный «лассиик» тяжело плыл в гиперпространстве. В самом большом, шикарно оборудованном отсеке возлежал на кушетке Джабба Хатт. Казалось, что не из-за большого количества рабов, сидящих в трюме, а от веса громадной туши хозяина судна лавирование было сведено до минимума: пилоты-твийлекки боялись явных перегрузок и разгерметизации. Хатт только что изволил откушать целую гору кореллианских сушеных червячков, тушенных в остром черном соусе, несколько мисок копченых тасков и здоровенную рыбину с Мон Каламари. Залив все это бочонком местной татуинской самогонки, которую варили родианцы, настаивая на земляных желудях, гангстер почувствовал, что, наконец, наелся. Теперь он курил хаттский кальян, наслаждаясь одновременно и едким дымом ядовитого кустарника с Нал Хутты, и мыслью, что он смог переплюнуть джедая. Нет, обойти рыцаря Ордена было достаточно смелым поступком, восторгался собой Джабба. И он сделал это! Если бы джедаи мешали ему в его бизнесе как можно меньше, он бы уже достиг таких высот. Он бы смог благодаря своим богатствам претендовать на пост главы клана... Джабба размечтался, посасывая трубку кальяна. Горьковатый дымок приятно щекотал нёбо. Он смог бы даже объединить все разрозненные кланы хаттов, и стать во главе целой планеты! Желание было несбыточным, он сам понимал это, но кто запретит ему немного пофантазировать. Деньги, вот что главное в жизни. Да, благодаря деньгам и связям, он может добиться еще большего. Впрочем, он помотал головой, отгоняя пустые мечтания, гораздо реальнее он представлял себе овладение Татуином. Эта планетка куда меньше Нал Хутты, здешний народ туповат и трусоват. Он с легкостью подчинит себе местный бизнес: люди и родианцы ему не помеха, одни недостаточно умны для того, чтобы противостоять ему, Джаббе Великолепному, а вторым и вообще на все наплевать. К тому же климат Татуина ему очень подходит: в сухом воздухе многочисленные гнойники и язвы на жирной коже хатта переставали гноиться. И можно достать любых девочек! Там, где есть рабство, можно сделать такие деньги, что закачаешься! И чего эти придурки республиканские об этом не подумали, были бы во сто крат богаче! За одних девчонок, сидящих сейчас в его трюме, можно получить такие барыши! Уж он-то своего не упустит...  
  
Мысли Джаббы вернулись к обойденному джедаю и красотке, которую этот балбес проворонил. Ха! Теперь он выручит за нее намного больше, когда все узнают, что даже джедай какой-то хотел ее купить. Но не вышло... Не вышло! Эти штучки с мыслями на хаттов не действуют, с гордостью подумал Джабба, мы же самая высокоразвитая нация в Галактике! А эта, как ее там, Шми, пойдет на центральном рынке Нал Хутты втрое дороже, чем он требовал с рыцаря...  
  
Мысли хатта прервал робкий стук в дверь каюты. Джабба, которого отвлекли от приятных мыслей, раздраженно что-то рявкнул. В люк просочился его помощник, белый твийлекк Биб Фортуна.  
  
Хозяин, великий Джабба, - нерешительно позвал он. Хатт набычился.  
  
Чего тебе, дурак?  
  
Хозяин, мы впаяли передатчики все рабам, но...  
  
Что еще не так, - нахмурился хатт. Выглядело это довольно забавно, учитывая то, что складки жира и так нависали над глазами Джаббы. Теперь же они и вовсе закрывали обзор. Хатт выжидательно смотрел, как Фортуна мнется у дверей.  
  
Эта рабыня. Шми. Она, того... Заболела вроде... У нее что-то такое...  
  
Что еще! – взревел Джабба.  
  
Ну, того, опухоль вроде, - твийлекк еле увернулся от кальяна, которым гангстер запустил в него. Отряхнувшись от остатков вонючей жижи, забрызгавшей-таки его хламиду, он робко сказал:  
  
Ей, наверное, доктор нужен...  
  
Еще чего, - рявкнул Джабба. Нет, ничего нельзя поручить этим охламонам. Все приходиться делать самому, - Я сейчас спущусь и такого доктора вам устрою, - Он недовольно заворчал, сползая с кушетки. Отвесив хвостом Фортуне приличный подзатыльник, хатт потащился в трюм.  
  
В трюме было невыносимо душно. Регенератор кислорода стоял там только один, и его действия было явно недостаточно. Люди впритирку сидели на полу и с беспокойством смотрели в дальний угол, где, скорчившись, стонала Шми. Над ней неуклюже топтались оба родианца-охранника, тупо глядя на молодую женщину, бившуюся, словно в горячке. Оба зеленых великана явно не знали, что делать в таких случаях. Живот у женщины сильно вспух и подрагивал. Биб Фортуна осторожненько спустился и помог сползти вниз хозяину. Видок у Джаббы был не особенно приветливый.  
  
Вот скотина, всучил мне порченый товар, - лапки гангстера затряслись от возмущения, - Еще не хватало, чтобы она тут окочурилась! – Джабба подполз к Шми и пихнул ее хвостом. Женщину затрясло еще сильнее, - А вдруг это заразно, - он отшатнулся, - Когда она помрет, выкиньте ее тело за борт, - приказал он. И попятился назад. Охранники мрачно подступили к Шми, их покрытые зелеными бородавками лица выражали покорность хозяйской воле. Женщина изо всех сил приподнялась, две другие рабыни, справа и слева, поддерживали ее, с ненавистью глядя на родианцев...  
  
Через час, когда корабль уже вышел на орбиту Нал Хутты, в дверь каюты Джаббы снова постучал Фортуна. Он выглядел совершенно обалдевшим. В руках у него был какой-то сверток.  
  
Ну что, - пробасил Джабба. Он слопал еще немного червячков и снова пришел в благодушное расположение. Рабыня, ради которой пришлось выдержать моральный поединок с джедаем, уже не так волновала его, - Выбросили ее?  
  
Нет, уважаемый Джабба, - выдохнул твийлекк. Его глаза вылезали из орбит от изумления. – Вам повезло, напротив! Только что у вас появился еще один маленький раб!  
  
Ты что, спятил, - Джабба поглядел недоверчиво на явно заговаривающегося Биба, - У людей так не бывает! Еще утром ничего не было видно!  
  
Но она родила сына. Только что! Взгляните сами! – Биб Фортуна протянул сверток хозяину, и хатт выпучил глаза от изумления.  
  
В рваные тряпки был завернут крохотный новорожденный мальчик.  
  
***  
  
Ночь подметала темным плащом плоское Северное плато. Ветер все крепчал, пески пустыни неслись навстречу медленно идущему хейлу. Рэйзо Вейд оглянулся на меняющие очертания на глазах барханы, туда, где остался его корабль. Его жена. Его семья.  
  
Нет, он не позволит судьбе так просто отобрать все это. Все, что ему дорого.  
  
Пусть эта жизнь – лишь тень, лишь отблеск настоящего, истинного существования, которое ожидает каждого хейла в будущем. Но он дорожил гораздо больше именно этим маленьким отблеском. Пустота пребывания в чистой энергии Мировой Силы, может, и есть истинное назначение каждого хейла, который в этой жизни – лишь простой проводник и созерцатель намерений чего- то более высокого и могучего, чем любое разумное существо могло бы себе представить, но он предпочтет оставаться этим проводником. Хотя это и тяжело. Рэйзо вспомнил, как увидел смерть Эйриса, который ему был как младший брат, с тех пор, как Лэсс остался без отца. Боль, затмевающая разум, обрушивалась в таких случаях на мозг громадной кувалдой, сметая на своем пути все остальные ощущения. Гораздо страшнее, как ему раньше казалось, смотреть на гибель целых миров, целых планет и их систем, а ведь и это он мог видеть. Но исчезновение, или, как хейлы называли это, «восхождение» из этой жизни твоего друга и почти что брата – совсем другое дело.  
  
Неужели когда-нибудь кто-то так же сможет, захочет увидеть и его смерть...  
  
***  
  
Больно, больно, больно...  
  
Но нужно.  
  
Держись, хейла и дочь хейла. Это испытание. Экзамен на мужество...  
  
Я должна... Иначе, я не буду достойна того, что ищу...  
  
***  
  
Рэйзо Вейд обернулся снова. Но на этот раз не горячее ощущение близости родных пронзало его – рядом был враг.  
  
Враг не мог быть заметен обычному человеку – он был закутан в черный длинный плащ и полностью сливался с ночной тьмой. Но Рэйзо сразу почувствовал, как у него по спине пробежал холодок: что-то мрачное и ужасное прикоснулось ко всем его ощущениям ледяной рукой. Но его уже охватывал азарт будущей схватки со смертью.  
  
Его судьба материализовалась из тучи пыли рядом с ним. Рэйзо Вейд узнал Дарта Сидиуса.  
  
Они встречались раньше несколько раз и всегда в каких-то дурацких, по мнению Рэйзо, обстоятельствах. Рэйзо верил, что можно изменить судьбу, помочь кому-то избежать своего будущего. Согласно легендам, это могли сделать только Великие хейлы, которые побеждали в схватках с судьбой. И он тоже пытался делать при случае все, что возможно, чтобы оправдать свою веру в Великое Изменение. Иногда это удавалось: вот почему он хотел бы, конечно, поступить так же и со своей судьбой. Уж так было угодно Силе, что во всех этих случаях хейл вмешивался в действия именно Дарта Сидиуса. В первый раз это произошло, когда он решил отправиться попутешествовать, впервые покинув Золотой Город. Рэйзо хотел доказать себе, что все поколения хейлов были не правы, уходя от действительности, пряча все тайны за стенами их убежища. И он вышел в этот мир, сам собрав себе корабль. По иронии судьбы, первым, кого встретил Рэйзо, был именно Сидиус. Хейл сразу понял, кто перед ним: если даже на расстоянии он не мог распознать действия ситха, то почувствовать эту ауру зла можно было с легкостью. Джедаям это было бы не под силу. Рэйзо тогда смог предотвратить нападение на крошечную планету в системе Таурус, у которой не было даже названия, только номер. Сидиус, как оказалось, планировал захват этого мирка расой неких шустенов, здоровенных, зубастых тварей, который только с большой натяжкой можно было назвать разумными. Это, как выяснил Рэйзо, было чем-то вроде обряда посвящения у ситха, который ему устроил его учитель, еще тогда уже совсем дряхлый Дарт Волеард: этакая коллекция костей плюс черный, злобный ум. Разрушив планы ситхов, хейл одновременно нажил себе врагов и утвердился в мысли, что исправить судьбу возможно, он ясно видел, как шустены пожирают последних жителей планетки, а ситхи наблюдают этот процесс с нескрываемым торжеством. И, тем не менее, с его помощью шустены были выдворены за пределы не только самой планеты, но и всей системы, а Дарт Сидиус мог только в ярости наблюдать, как провалились его планы колонизации Тауруса-10, уж об этом Рэйзо позаботился.  
  
Следующий раз совпал с его «свадебным путешествием». Он впервые взял с собой Ореллу за пределы их тайной планеты, на которой находился Золотой Город. Она была в восторге, когда он водил ее по широким площадям Кореллии и под белыми арками альдераанских дворцов, катал на серебристых лодках по океанам Ксенты и на крохотных флаерах среди гигантских построек Корусканта. Они видели Башню Храма джедаев и со смехом читали мысли самых старых и мудрых магистров, даже не приближаясь к ним. Вот там-то Рэйзо опять увидел Сидиуса: ситха было совершенно не узнать. Он был уже не похож на того юнца в серой хламиде, из-под капюшона которой торчали злобные огненные глаза. Дарт Сидиус сделался сенатором и, используя свои связи, планировал разрушение Храма джедаев. Не желая вмешиваться в ситховско-джедайские взаимоотношения, Рэйзо, тем не менее, сумел в последний момент устранить взрывные устройства. Орелла тогда пришла в ужас от того, чем, как оказалось, занимался ее муж, расставляя, как она выразилась, ловушки для себя самого. Дарт Сидиус обнаружил, кто опять вмешался в его намерения относительно джедаев и поклялся уничтожить хейлов. Его учитель, престарелый разноглазый карлик Дарт Волеард, тем временем спешно собирал сведения о хейлах, помещая их в ситховский Голокрон. Но это им ничем не помогло. Хейлы слишком хорошо хранили свои секреты.  
  
В последний раз они с Дартом Сидиусом встретились, когда тот планировал уничтожить почти целый республиканский звездный флот, в составе которого были и несколько десятков джедаев. В то время Рэйзо был в Золотом городе: у него родилась дочь. Девочка вскоре должна была покинуть кристаллический инкубатор Голокрона, но прошел год, за ним еще один, а показатели манипуляторов все еще оставались в прежнем положении. Было похоже, что младенец не собирается покидать Голокрон, что совершенно неслыханно: все хейлы при рождении опускались в этот инкубатор, чтобы воссоединиться с единым информационном потоком Силы, стать восприимчивыми к нему, дабы с легкостью потом постигать прошлое, настоящее и будущее во всей огромной Вселенной, но на это обычно требовался максимум год, не больше. Дочка Рэйзо, по всей видимости, была уникальным ребенком, способности которого в будущем были бы практически безграничны. И именно тогда Рэйзо узнал, что собирается сделать Дарт Сидиус по наущению своего учителя. Хейл заметался в поисках нужного решения: отправиться снова на встречу со своей судьбой (а он уже знал, что таковой для него является Дарт Сидиус) или остаться с женой и дочкой. Но желание сразиться с будущим пересилило, и он улетел на своем корабле. Вместе с ним тогда отправился и Эйрис Лэсс – Орелла приказала ему охранять своего названого брата, чтобы тот не смел влезать во всякие опасные переделки. Все кончилось тем, что Рэйзо втянул в свои дела и Эйриса тоже. Пока он сам разбирался с Дартом Сидиусом, Эйрис отвлекал на себя внимание Дарта Волеарда. Парню нравилось дразнить старого ситха, и он превосходно справился со своей задачей. Но тогда Рэйзо еще не знал, что Эйрис понял, кто когда-нибудь сократит его жизнь. Рэйзо, сам того не желая, заразил этой опасной игрой и Эйриса... Но почему-то он не чувствовал за собой вины теперь. Только боль от утраты...  
  
Из всего флота, несмотря на старания хейлов, спаслись только около 50 кораблей. А джедаев осталось и вовсе двое. Мастер Квай-Гон Джинн и его ученик, падаван Йорус К'Баот.  
  
Это была не победа, но и не поражение. Ничья. Теперь Рэйзо ждал решающей схватки. Он знал, что теперь Дарт Сидиус непременно захочет свести с ним счеты лично. Этот бой будет только для них двоих. Последнее испытание. Это будет битва за будущее  
  
Оскал Дарта Сидиуса выбросил из головы Рэйзо последние воспоминания. Шутки кончились. Хейл подошел поближе, стараясь не выпускать из виду рукоять лазерного меча на своем поясе. Дарт Сидиус приблизился. Он был закутан в темный плащ, за отворотом одного из высоких черных сапог виднелся длинный эфес. Лазерный хлыст. Только Сидиус мог пользоваться такой игрушкой. И ему не было в этом равных. Не считая самого Рэйзо, конечно.  
  
Вечно юный хейл, - процедил Сидиус. Бледный подбородок трясся от нетерпения. – Ты умрешь.  
  
Неужели? – насмешливо спросил Рэйзо, искоса поглядывая на оружие ситха, - Как же ты претенциозен! До чего же вы, ситхи, любите картинные жесты и избитые фразы! Ты так похож на своего учителя! Покойного, - язвительно добавил он. Дарта Сидиуса не следовало дразнить, от нараставшей в нем злобы ситх становился лишь сильнее, но Рэйзо Вейд не мог себе отказать в таком удовольствии – поиздеваться над своим врагом. Он должен уничтожить его. Он сделает это.  
  
Дарт Сидиус злобно дернулся в сторону хейла, услышав имя своего Мастера.  
  
Ты, мерзкое, извращенное порождение наших собственных ошибок, - продолжал Рэйзо, - Мы сейчас вдвоем, и нас никто не может услышать. Признайся, ты боишься, верно?  
  
Я не боюсь тебя, - спокойно сказал ситх. Он унял дрожь в руках, инстинктивно тянувшихся к оружию, и повторил, - Я не боюсь, хейл. Я знаю, почему пришел сюда. Я вижу твою гибель! От моих рук! Кровь моего учителя требует твоей крови.  
  
Ага, вот как ты заговорил, - Рэйзо продолжал хитро ухмыляться, - А если бы меня не было, ты бы сам сделал когда-нибудь то, что пришлось совершить Эйрису, моему названому брату? Верно? У вас, ситхов, так ведь принято, кажется? – Хейл потихоньку определил самое лучшее место для обороны и нащупал рукоятку своего оружия. Времени в обрез. Пора бы...  
  
Я уничтожу вас, - придушенно сказал Сидиус, - Все хейлы будут мертвы! Тот, другой, уже мертв, и ты присоединишься к нему. Очень скоро! – Красный хлыст вылетел из-за отворота сапога и прыгнул ему в руку. Загудевший воздух вибрировал и щелкал от соприкосновения с ним.  
  
В ответ Рэйзо извлек свой меч. Темноту прорезал ослепительно-белый луч. Шутки действительно кончились. Теперь все зависит только от того, сумеет ли он противостоять... нет, не ситху.  
  
Своей судьбе.  
  
Дарт Сидиус осторожно обошел гудящий клинок хейла. Воздух кипел от напряжения, создаваемого энергоблоком лазерного хлыста. Ситх не давал Рэйзо приблизиться. Но тот и не торопился. Свою партию он играл аккуратно, как по нотам. Жесткие хлесткие удары он парировал, словно играючи, и ситха это заметно раздражало. Хейл был хитрее, чем казалось. И выше, что создавало дополнительные преимущества. Но Дарт Сидиус был мощнее, шире в плечах, и щелкающие в воздухе удары лазерного бича хотя и не доставали своей цели, но заставляли Рэйзо постоянно обороняться, не давая перейти в наступление.  
  
Снова подул ветер. Но, на этот раз, он показался холоднее, чем это было вообще возможно в пустыне Татуина. Природа маленькой планеты тоже оборонялась от колоссального возмущения энергии, выбрасываемой двумя созданиями Силы, бившимися не на жизнь, а на смерть. Рэйзо сбросил мешающий ему плащ, ситх не пожелал открыть личину и продолжал яростно наступать. Неожиданно, хейл нанес удар по рукояти хлыста ситха, и на песок посыпались крошечные детали, составляющие его лазерное устройство. Сидиус яростно выругался и отскочил. Рэйзо отпрянул, напряженно думая, стоит ли покончить с ситхом теперь, одним ударом, но решил, что нельзя. Кодекс велит жалеть безоружного... Нельзя. Этого момента Сидиусу хватило, чтобы выхватить из-за пояса свой меч. Алый клинок с шелестящим звуком выскочил из рукояти и темный лорд набросился на Рэйзо Вейда с удвоенной яростью. Но теперь поле боя явно было не за ним. Неожиданные броски в сторону и ловкие выпады хейла заставляли ситха плясать под его дудку. Сидиус зарычал, как животное, когда белый луч лазера полоснул его по плечу, и, превозмогая боль, продолжал биться, блокируя удар за ударом. Неожиданно, собранная щепотью ладонь Рэйзо оказалась у самого лица ситха, и его отшвырнуло назад. В ответ на хейла посыпались камни с вершины соседней скалы, но он упорно парировал их своим клинком, и продолжал продвигаться к поднимающемуся на ноги Сидиусу. Еще одно движение руки, еще, и ситх оказался у самого края Северного обрыва. Под его ногами предательски заскрипел песок, начал осыпаться щебень. Рэйзо почувствовал, что он уже почти выиграл эту битву за жизнь и право быть Великим, Тем, Кто Победил Судьбу. Он резко выбросил руку с мечом вниз, в живот врага, но тут Дарт Сидиус, в последнем отчаянном стремлении к самосохранению, рванулся вперед, огромным прыжком перепрыгнул хейла и...  
  
Лезвие алого меча впилось Рэйзо в спину.  
  
Точно тысячи ярких точек взорвались в его мозгу. Падая в глубину чудовищной пропасти, он чувствовал, что растворяется в миллиардах пересекающихся линий. Сила, которую он мог чувствовать только как нечто вне его самого, врывалась вглубь его разума. Тело таяло с невероятной быстротой. Невыразимо яркий свет пронизал всю его сущность. Он проиграл...  
  
До острых как бритва скал внизу обрыва долетел только лазерный меч хейла. Он с тихим стуком приземлился на песок и откатился под скалу. Но тело Рэйзо Вейда исчезло.  
  
Дарт Сидиус невероятным усилием заставил себя успокоить дыхание. Враг был побежден. Хейлов нет больше. Ему теперь никто не сможет помешать. Он один, и он свободен. Теперь он мог делать все, что захочет. Внезапно, повинуясь какому-то безумному, злобному чувству, он наклонился и с яростью плюнул вниз, вслед своему врагу.  
  
Теперь он свободен.  
  
Набрав на поясном передатчике условный код вызова, Дарт Сидиус подождал, пока окончательно восстановится дыхание, глядя на приближающееся темное пятно своего черного корабля. Резко выбросив вверх горячий воздух из конденсирующих стержней охладителя, челнок приземлился перед ситхом. Темный лорд прошел по трапу, поднял его и, только оказавшись в своем кресле в рубке, осознал, что только что произошло.  
  
Он убил последнего хейла.  
  
Их было двое. Это точно. Один погиб вместе с его учителем. Другой сейчас пал от его руки. Ситх сжал кулак так, что заскрипела кожа на обтягивающей руку перчатке. Нет больше хейлов. Никто не сможет помешать ему. Много лет он ждал этого момента. Теперь никто над ним не властен. Мастер Дарт Волеард, который учил его, мертв. Хейлы мертвы. Он – истинный повелитель мира. Джедаи не смогут помешать ему в его планах. Они слишком недальновидны для этого. Теперь надо подумать, что делать дальше. Но план уже давно созрел, нужно было только его выполнить. Выполнить свое предназначение. Только двое их. Учитель и ученик. Ученик...  
  
Дарт Сидиус набрал код запуска и, пока корабль набирал высоту, выходя на орбиту, устало откинулся назад и отбросил со лба плащ.  
  
1. Сенатор Палпатин, куда прикажете проложить курс, - металлический голос бортового компьютера вывел ситха из задумчивости.  
  
2. Иридония, - ответил сенатор Палпатин. Он немного подумал и решительно повторил, - Да, Иридония.  
  
***  
  
Орелла Лея Вейд стояла на краю обрыва. Ураганный ветер швырял вниз щебень и песок, раздувал подол ее белого платья. Слезы высыхали на щеках. Уже нельзя плакать. Слишком поздно. Рэйзо больше нет, и пришел ее час. Сколько лет она с ужасом чувствовала его приближение, не хотела знать о том, когда он настанет. И вот теперь... вот он.  
  
Почему нам так больно знать, что смерть придет? Но почему мы так спокойно можем принять ее приход?  
  
Эйрис.  
  
Рэйзо.  
  
Теперь ее очередь. О, прости меня, детка. Ты справишься, я знаю. Ты сможешь все сделать сама. Я вижу, как плывет сквозь меня твое будущее. Долгая и славная жизнь. Ты – последняя хейла, будущая Великая хейла. Я, твоя мать, вижу это.  
  
Прости нас с отцом. Мы не смогли совладать со своей судьбой. Ты должна попытаться. У тебя получится...  
  
Тело Ореллы начало таять, исчезая в красноватом круге восходящего солнца.  
  
***  
  
Фотонный грузовик одиноко стоял, почти наполовину занесенный ночной песчаной бурей. Внезапно откинулся трап, и раздался топот детских ножек.  
  
Мама, где ты? Пап, куда вы подевались? – Дрожащий голосок неуверенно добавил, - Почему я не чувствую вас? Я вас не вижу больше... Где вы?.. 


	9. The last heyla

Ð"Ð»Ñ 


	10. Duty, habit... and passion

ÐŸÐ¾ Ð¼Ð½Ð¾Ð³Ð¾Ñ‡Ð¸Ñ 


	11. Conversations

ÐŸÐ¾ Ð¼Ð½Ð¾Ð³Ð¾Ñ‡Ð¸Ñ 


	12. The tempting planet

ÐŸÐ¾ Ð¼Ð½Ð¾Ð³Ð¾Ñ‡Ð¸Ñ 


	13. Traitors and victims

По многочисленным просьбам трудящихся, я продолжаю повествование о наших старых знакомых, несмотря на некоторые трудности, возникшие в связи с нехваткой времени и необходимостью срочно заканчивать давно залежавшиеся дела личного характера. Спасибо всем, кто откликнулся на мою просьбу оценить мое произведение и выразить свое мнение. Особая благодарность Гаечке – за то, что она так напутствовала меня на создание дальнейших шедевров, - и Медвежонку, негативно относящемуся к любым фикшенам, и поэтому усердно охаивавшему и мое писание в том числе; спасибо, вы только убедили меня в том, что надо продолжать писать несмотря ни на что! Поэтому представляю вам вторую часть моей версии Эпизода второго, которую я назвала  
  
The Tempting Planet  
  
Для чего пишутся фэнфикшены? На мой скромный взгляд, это – потребность. Потребность читателя продлить свиданку с любимыми. Героями, конечно. И не менее сильная, чем у авторов и, тем более, продюсеров, стремящихся заработать на приквелах и сиквелах денежки. Но фэны – другие. Им не жалко поделиться своим творчеством совершенно бесплатно. Нате, мол, читайте и пытайтесь написать сами. НО, для порядка:  
  
Все персонажи, упомянутые мною в сем творении, принадлежат тем, кто их создал. В эту милую категорию входят и Лукас с его Лукасфильмом, и все другие товарищи, славно потрудившиеся на ниве писания романов о Звездных Войнах.  
  
Те герои, которых придумала я, естественно, могут принадлежать мне. Но я их дарю всем, кто хочет – мне не жалко! Только Последнюю хейлу прошу оставить автору. Она – моя гордость и радость. Она такая, какой я бы хотела быть больше всех на свете, и какой я никогда не смогу стать. Кишка тонка( Но даже в таком случае я не согласна продать мое alter ego ни за какие деньги!  
  
Все, что мною написано, написано не в коммерческих целях. Я ничего за это не получу, кроме морального удовлетворения от процесса созидания! Да и другим не советую связываться с грозным дядькой Лукасом, который может затаскать нерадивых издателей по судам до конца жизни.  
  
Celebria  
  
Star Wars ii  
  
Последняя хейла  
  
Глава 13  
  
Не оставляйте меня одного! – взывал С-3ПО, перетаптываясь возле открытого люка, - Я боюсь! Здесь могут водиться дикие звери!  
  
Ну что ты заладил одно и то же, - ворчала Эллора, собирая крошечный рюкзак. Она закинула в него пару пищевых капсул и поглядела на Анакина. Он уже был готов, - Никто тебя не бросает. Нужно же кому-то приглядеть за моей птичкой! Держи люк на замке и свою железную лапу на пульте вызова. Если что – вызывай меня. Только не донимай меня слишком часто, хорошо?  
  
А если, - не уступал упрямый дроид, - если кто-то вдруг придет и...  
  
И что?  
  
И попробует проломить корпус? Или на него наступит гигантский неразумный зверь? Или начнется буря? Или извержение вулкана?  
  
У страха глаза велики, С-3ПО, - успокоительно пробубнил Анакин, - Здесь нет крупных хищников...  
  
Здесь вообще никого теперь нет, - поправила его Эллора.  
  
Тем более. А буря – буря вряд ли. Я ничего такого не чувствую, - Но юный Скайуокер сказал неправду. Что-то тихо грызло его изнутри, словно какое-то незнакомое предчувствие. Но вновь обращаться к Силе и выяснять, что это за темное облако, не было времени. Потом, решил он. По дороге. Когда сделаем первый привал. – А горы здесь не вулканического происхождения. Ничего не бойся.  
  
Вам хорошо говорить, мастер Анакин, - ответил не на шутку перепуганный робот-переводчик, - А я никогда не оставался один! И что, если нужно будет срочно принимать решение?  
  
Ты же протокольный дроид – вот и справляйся. А пока мы будем заняты важными делами – изволь-ка повысить свой культурный уровень. Воооон там, в том дальнем шкафчике лежат лингвочипы. Там почти полмилиона языков. Кажется, как раз то, что тебе нужно, - Эллора Вейд ободряюще похлопала С-3ПО по только что свинченному плечу. Ему идет серебристо-стальной цвет, подумала хейла, оглядывая новенькие кожуха на корпусе дроида. Но тот все равно протестовал.  
  
А если вы не вернетесь? – модулятор эмоций возвысился до визга.  
  
Перестань, конечно, вернемся! Ну, хорошо, смотри, если что случится – можешь воспользоваться этим, - Эллора подвела С-3ПО к одному из сидений в салоне, подняла крышку потайного люка и ткнула туда дроида, - Понял?  
  
Понял, - недовольно задребезжал робот. Анакину ужасно захотелось узнать, что там находится в тайнике, но Эллора уже тянула его наружу.  
  
Ладно, железяка, тогда мы пошли, не скучай тут!  
  
Падаван и хейла спрыгнули вниз и оказались в небольшой нише прямо под вместительной пещерой, куда Эллора ухитрилась втиснуть «Сокол». Сверху его не было видно – корабль защищала внушительная скала, нависающая прямо над «Соколом». Засечь местонахождение судна не должны.  
  
Впереди открылась небольшая горная гряда. Солнце освещало блестящую кромку моря где-то далеко внизу. Дул легкий ветерок, и, казалось, что мир, который их окружает, ничем не может быть нарушен.  
  
Куда теперь? – шепотом (на всякий случай) спросил Анакин, дергая хейлу за рукав. Она вытянула руку, пошевелила пальцами, словно поглаживая воздух, и уверенно заключила:  
  
Туда, - Ее палец указывал на бело-голубую линию морского прибоя, - Спускаемся вниз, к Дзёкаю.  
  
Куда?  
  
Дзекай. Океан чистоты. Так его называли местные жители.  
  
***  
  
Город превратился в пустыню. Оби-Вану приходилось бывать в заброшенных городах, но вид Мироку, с ее громадными домами в виде скалистых каменных ступеней, взмывавшими высоко в небо и зияющими пустыми провалами вырубленных в кладке окон, произвела на джедая настолько гнетущее впечатление, что он старался идти так тихо как мог, будто опасался потревожить не живых, возможно, притаившихся где-то рядом врагов, но тысячи душ погибших здесь жителей. Все было мертво. От деревьев, которых и так было слишком мало, тянулись узкие черные тени – листьев не было, ветки будто высушены сильной засухой. Рыцарь остановился и погладил ствол ближайшего куакхуу: кора шелушилась и сворачивалась, как пепел. Убийцы, подумал он. Подлая война – уничтожать всех живых существ, не давая им даже возможности для обороны. И уничтожить в своих целях всю жизнь на планете вообще. Только ситх – воплощенное зло – мог придумать это.  
  
Оби-Ван Кеноби знал, что рано или поздно его все равно засекут, но хорошо бы это произошло как можно позднее. Поэтому он старался идти, прижимаясь к домам. Громада башни Мироку – здания Совета Рас – вздымалась впереди. Было бы трудно определить, как далеко еще до нее, но Оби-Ван обратился к Силе и понял, что идти, примерно, еще полчаса. Он остановился и оглядел гордость мандалорской архитектуры. Идеально обтесанные стены, во всяком случае, издалека так кажется. Аккуратные округлые окна на всех уровнях, балки перекрытий, проложенных между этажами, выставлены на всеобщее обозрение, и немудрено – они все сделаны из цельного золота. Учитывая то, что золото на самом Мандалоре не добывалось уже несколько сотен лет, можно было предположить, что, либо этот материал был закуплен по бешеным ценам где-то за пределами планеты, либо сама башня Мироку – очень древнее строение. Чем дальше шел Оби-Ван, тем более правдоподобной казалась ему последняя версия. Средние уровни башни украшали странные геометрические рисунки, сверхлегкие транспаристиловые вставки черного цвета укрепляли верхние уровни, во всяком случае, насколько мог заметить джедай: вершина башни Мироку терялась в облаках. Это строение казалось математически точным символом техногенной цивилизации мандалорцев.  
  
Но жители планеты все равно не смогли спасти себя, подумал Оби-Ван. Вся их техническая мощь не идет ни в какие сравнения с Силой чистого зла, которое в считанные минуты вымело планету и оставило только вот эти свидетельства достижений мертвой теперь нации. Памятник всей планете.  
  
Солнце уже почти подошло к зениту. Молодой рыцарь спустился по каменным ступеням одной из боковых лестниц, ведущих к центру столицы. Здесь все чаще встречались административные здания, напоминающие копии башни, но выполненные в более скромных пропорциях и из обычной скальной породы. Между ними попадались парковки для транспорта – узких легких атмосферников с разукрашенными в разные цвета антикрыльями. Кеноби осторожно обходил спидеры, усиленно подавляя желание воспользоваться ими, чтобы поскорей добраться до цели. Внезапно, мертвую тишь прорезал свистящий звук. Он прозвучал нелепо и дико посреди звенящей тишины, и Оби-Ван не сразу осознал, что это – рев двигателей звездолета, заходящего на экстренную посадку. А когда понял, почему-то инстинктивно пошел на этот звук.  
  
Через несколько кварталов перед джедаем открылась широкая площадь космопорта. Корабли – от крошечных пограничных истребителей, до огромных крейсеров тускло-серого цвета – стояли здесь уже давно и, как успел заметить Оби-Ван, успели слегка покрыться пылью. Но один из них, судя по всему, сел только что; спрятавшись за одним из небольших одноместных истребителей, джедай наблюдал, как корабль сворачивает панели солнечных батарей, как выпускает отработанный пар из конденсаторов с охладителем. Модель XRT-202«родониан». Такие чаще всего фрахтуются корускантскими политиками для..., Оби-Ван не успел додумать свою мысль, как из здания космопорта кто-то вышел.  
  
Их было больше двадцати человек. Именно человек. Но никто из них не был похож ни на одну из мандалорских рас: у коренных жителей планеты были, по преимуществу, узкие скулы и глаза, маленький рост, желтоватый оттенок кожи, различались же расы количеством и цветом полосок на щеках и конечностях. Пришельцы же совсем не обладали признаками мандалорской нации. Обычные люди. Впрочем, изумленно вгляделся в них Оби-Ван Кеноби, не совсем.  
  
Он много раз просматривал голоснимки пропавших служанок королевы Амидалы и теперь с ужасом рассматривал их точные копии в белых защитных панцирях, выстраивавшиеся правильным каре вокруг не подававшего пока признаков жизни звездолета. Вот по левой стороне застыли четыре девушки, один в один похожие на Рабе. Рядом – двое клонов Кирне. Напротив – еще четверо, лиц, которых он не видел, но по походке, фигуре и цвету волос опознал клонов Укеле, самой молодой служанки Падме. А вот еще целых десять копий Лане... Джедай ожидал этого, но не предполагал, что будет так потрясен. Но потрясения его на этом не кончились.  
  
Следом за клонами на площадь вышел молодой мандалорец, увешанный оружием. В отличие от клонов, вооруженных только бластерами и портативными станнерами, мандалорец оказался счастливым обладателем еще и симпатичной ручной ракетной установки, снабженной поясной лентой зарядов, а также целой выставки миниатюрных радиомин, аккуратно свисавшей с левого плеча. Мандалорец спокойно что-то сказал клонам, сложив руки на груди, и они послушно взяли бластеры наизготовку. Трап звездолета откинулся.  
  
Молодой рыцарь предвидел это, но не представлял, что все будет выглядеть именно так. Просто и грязно. Скрипнули костяшки пальцев, сжимающих лазерный меч. Оби-Ван, стиснув зубы, наблюдал, как по трапу неторопливо сходит Мэйс Винду, бывший глава Совета джедаев и нынешний представитель Совета в Сенате Республики.  
  
Мандалорец не двинулся с места, пока темнокожий джедай не подошел к нему. Только тогда он соизволил оскалить зубы в приветственной ухмылке.  
  
Я так понимаю, вас предупредили о моем визите, - Магистр Винду огляделся, рассматривая окружающие космопорт здания, и его взгляд уверенно остановился на башне Мироку. Оби-Ван съёжился, сосредоточенно пытаясь замаскировать свое присутствие в Силе. Кажется, ему удалось, и пронзительные темные глаза Мэйса Винду, проскользнув по обшивке истребителя, за которым прятался Кеноби, упал на лицо высокого молодого мандалорца. Тот кивнул.  
  
Именно так.  
  
Следует ли это понимать, как недоверие? Со своей стороны я ничем, кажется, не заслужил такого отношения. Условия нашей сделки, - Винду словно выплюнул это слово, - я выполняю. Жду от вас того же.  
  
Естественно, Магистр. Мы всегда рады вашей помощи. Ну, меня зовут Боба Фетт, и если нам предстоит работать вместе, то... очень этому рад, - Длинноногий мандалорец криво улыбнулся и протянул руку джедаю.  
  
Взаимно, - холодно ответил Мэйс Винду, не обращая внимания на своего нового знакомого и переводя взгляд на застывших неподвижно клонов, - мое имя вам, кажется известно?  
  
Да, почтенный Магистр, - Боба произнес эти слова с легким ехидством, которое не укрылось от Мэйса Винду.  
  
Что ж, тогда вам следует показать мне башню. Скоро у нас будут неприятности, и я должен осмотреть то место, где, по всей видимости, мне придется их разрешить, - магистр Совета пошел вперед, не дожидаясь Фетта, который, бурча, потащился за ним. Клоны свернули строй и тоже, было, двинулись следом, как вдруг Мэйс Винду остановился.  
  
Между прочим, - заметил он. Боба тут же изобразил услужливую мину, - Я кое- что упустил из виду.  
  
Оби-Ван похолодел. Неужели этот предатель заметил...  
  
Надо убрать там, внутри корабля.  
  
Что вы сказали? – На лице Бобы Фетта выразилось величайшее удивление. Этот джедай что, за уборщиков их принимает? – Простите. Не понял...  
  
Я сказал, что там, внутри корабля нужно убрать. Вынесите трупы.  
  
Процессия удалялась в сторону башни, кроме троих клонов Лане, которые, повинуясь жесту Фетта исчезли в недрах «родониана». Пока Оби-Ван Кеноби раздумывал, остаться ли на месте или последовать потихоньку за Магистром и Феттом, клоны вынесли первый труп и бросили возле трапа. Затем следующий, затем еще один и еще. Тела заняли все пространство от корабля до дверей пропускного пункта космопорта.  
  
Все погибшие были в джедайских туниках и плащах.  
  
Ужас, который охватил Оби-Вана, невозможно было описать словами. Он никогда не видел столько мертвых джедаев сразу. Все – рыцари. Все были убиты Мэйсом Винду. Это кошмарное преступление затмило все мысли Кеноби, и он не сразу осознал, что уже не стоит, прижимаясь к обшивке истребителя, а, сжимая в руках рукоять активированного меча, склоняется над телом ближайшего убитого джедая. Внезапно раздался крик, клоны, выскочившие из звездолета, бросили очередной труп на трапе и открыли огонь. Все еще плохо соображая, что делает, Оби-Ван машинально отразил их выстрелы мечом. Срикошетившие заряды уложили всех девушек-клонов наповал. Но молодой джедай, забыв о них, уже стоял на коленях возле тел своих мертвых собратьев.  
  
Ветер шевелил светлые волосы на голове мертвого Аалле, развевал край плаща Кайла Н'Ярра, бессмысленной и ненужной игрушкой казался лазерный меч, все еще крепко зажатый в руке погибшего Тарна. Все старые знакомые или друзья.  
  
Оби-Ван закрыл глаза Аалле, постоял еще немного, прощаясь, а затем повернулся и тихо пошел дальше к башне Мироку. Он уже не боялся.  
  
***  
  
Далеко еще? - просипел Анакин. Он соскользнул с крутого склона, немножко проехался на том месте, что находится пониже спины и, для разнообразия, изящно вписался по дороге в очень твердый и острый камень, упрямо торчавший у него на пути.  
  
Нет, скоро, скоро, - Эллора Вейд оглянулась на падавана, борющегося с грузной каменюкой, - Да что ты все копаешься, - нетерпеливо позвала она, - Спускайся, давай!  
  
Сейчас, сейчас, только разберусь с этой штуковиной!  
  
Сила, - заворчала Эллора, - Силу применяй, – Она повернулась назад, зацепившись ногой за выступ скалы, пристально поглядела на обломок на пути Анакина и одним движением пальца превратила его в пыль. Анакин чихнул и отряхнулся.  
  
Можно было и поаккуратней, - пробубнил он обиженно.  
  
Скорей же, время идет! Оби-Ван там один, между прочим. Ты не подумал, что ему может потребоваться наша помощь? Так что надо скоренько заканчивать все дела и отправляться к нему.  
  
Тебе этого очень хочется? – не смог не съязвить юный Скайуокер.  
  
Ужасно! – похоже, прекрасного настроения у хейлы не могла отбить даже серьезность ситуации, в которой оказалась Эллора, и она отпарировала, - Но не так сильно, как тебе хочется узнать, все ли в порядке с твоей царственной подружкой!  
  
Анакин захотел вспылить, но тут на него сверху посыпалась щебенка. Падаван немедленно заподозрил Эллору в очередной проделке и только открыл рот, чтобы заявить об этом во всеуслышание, как невидимая рука дернула его и потащила вниз. Где-то впереди восторженно вопила хейла, точно так же лихо спускавшаяся с горы. Проехавшись таким манером достаточно долго на все том же, уже зудевшем, месте пониже спины, Анакин внезапно остановился. Спуск кончился, и он сумел содрать с себя маску и вдохнуть морской воздух полной грудью.  
  
Океан на Мандалоре был мелок и, по сравнению с глубинами Набу, его можно было назвать просто озером, но он был удивительного зеленовато-сиреневого цвета и прозрачен, как стекло. Действительно, он по праву мог называться таким удивительным именем. Дзёкай. Анакин присел на корточки возле самой кромки воды и залюбовался искрящейся водной гладью, забыв о том, как ноет исколотая камнями спина. Свой плащ, превратившийся в совершенно грязную тряпку, он снял и зашвырнул за выветрившийся обломок породы за спиной.  
  
Эллора Вейд, последняя хейла, стояла на берегу и бросала в воду камешки, пристально разглядывая круги на воде. Это зрелище заставило падавана немедленно забыть о местных красотах.  
  
А чего ты теперь сама медлишь? Пошли же скорей!  
  
Не спеши, маленький джедай. Нам надо встретиться тут кое с кем.  
  
С кем это ты собралась тут встречаться? - подозрительно посмотрел на нее падаван.  
  
А вот увидишь. Они уже здесь, неужели ты не чувствуешь?  
  
Анакин закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Но прежде чем он успел что-то рассмотреть, как послышалось хлопанье крыльев и приглушенный клекот. Скайуокер распахнул глаза пошире и увидел, как на берег моря пикируют огромные птицы, целая стая, он насчитал уже двадцать три, как обратил внимание, что хейла направляется прямо к ним. Сжав лазерный меч в руке, он припустил за ней следом.  
  
Эллора остановилась в нескольких шагах от птицеобразных существ и закрыла глаза. Анакин затормозил рядом и с интересом, но и с осторожностью разглядывал пришельцев. Большие, втрое больше обычного человека. Голая фиолетовая кожа, на концах суставов бесперых крыльев – острые шишковидные костяные наросты. Лапы раздвоенные, и на них – весьма внушительные когти. Голова удлиненная, с выпуклыми темными глазами, чуть прикрытыми длинными нежными ресницами. Взгляд совершенно непроницаемый. Но, когда первое из странных существ выступило вперед и заговорило, падаван обнаружил, что у того полна пасть мелких и очень острых зубов. Осторожность не помешает.  
  
Птицобразный нагнул голову и процедил что-то неразборчивое сквозь зубы. Стоявшие за ним тоже начали кланяться и хлопать крыльями. Эллора кивнула им в ответ и улыбнулась. Анакин почувствовал, как она пихнула его ногой, и тоже изобразил на лице улыбку. Не выпуская, впрочем, из рук меча.  
  
А ка раманицу-ка? Ото ну дан? – Вожак повертел головой и махнул крылом в ту сторону, откуда спустились хейла и падаван. Эллора энергично закивала. К изумлению Анакина, она ответила птицеобразному на его языке, медленно выговаривая слова.  
  
Раманиц а сян-сэн. Отро ну данно. Но кэссо! Кано. А ту ненко-ка?  
  
Крылатый собеседник от удивления даже отступил назад. Пораженные, его сородичи сгрудились вокруг Эллоры и Анакина. Хейла жестом попросила туземцев подождать и повернулась к Скайуокеру.  
  
Хочешь знать, о чем мы разговариваем? – Анакин с готовностью закивал, - Тогда сосредоточься и сделай так, как раньше – просто пожелай знать и все. Понял?  
  
Анакин покорно отошел в сторону сел на песок и отключился. Сила влилась в него широкой рекой, и, перебирая ее нити, падаван легко слышал все, о чем разговаривали Эллора и ее собеседник. И понимал.  
  
Значит, это ты говорила в моей голове? – слегка пощелкивая, спрашивал вожак стаи, - Ты сказала, что придет помощь. Это вы – помощь? Вы пришли, чтобы уничтожить эту но-то бэн – Гору Страха?  
  
Да.  
  
Но ты сказала, что придут другие, не ты...  
  
Пришлось мне. А другие – это вот, - Эллора указала на Анакина, - Это мой друг – Анакин Скайуокер.  
  
И все?  
  
На другом полюсе планеты еще один наш друг. Нас трое.  
  
Наших врагов слишком много, - скептически пробормотал вожак, - А нас слишком мало, чтобы уничтожить этих кабуро. Как вас зовут и кто вы?  
  
Я хейла Эллора Вейд.  
  
Эти слова повергли в шок всех аборигенов.  
  
Омото-но хейла?! Если будет благосклонно небо, ты – единственная, кто сможет нам помочь! Благословен час, когда ты говорила в моей голове! Я – круул Арн, - заговорил крылатый быстро, - А это моя семья – все, кому удалось спастись тогда.  
  
Как же вы спаслись, - спросила Эллора, складывая руки на груди, - Я могу увидеть, но это нужно для моего друга. Расскажите, пожалуйста.  
  
Мы живем в скалах. Роем норы. А питаемся рыбой и водорослями. Можем надолго задерживать дыхание под водой. Когда случилось это, выжили только те, кто находился в этот момент в море... Мы не застали никого, после того, как вернулись.  
  
А сканеры улавливают только то, что находится на поверхности планеты, но не под водой, - задумчиво сказала Эллора, - Ты все понял, Анакин?  
  
Тот кивнул и открыл глаза. Теперь он понимал все сам.  
  
Мы должны попасть в то место, откуда приходят кабуро. Вы поможете нам? Сами мы бы тоже смогли бы это вычислить, но на это потребуется время. Круулы не побоятся проводить нас туда? И, если что, прикрыть нас?  
  
Для омото-но хейлы все, что она ни попросит, - серьезно сказал круул Арн, - Да будут боги милостивы к вам, когда вы будете сражаться за наш мир.  
  
***  
  
  
  
О, уважаемый сенатор Рагор! – скрипела Шхиирра Шшут, размахивая длинным хвостом, - С вами все в порядке? Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
О, не беспокойтесь, - томно обмахивался плавником каламарниец, - Я вполне пришел в себя. Вы не в курсе, почему такая спешка с заседанием на этот раз?  
  
Дорогой мой сенатор, я сама хотела бы узнать, но все так неожиданно, никому ничего не известно, - Шхиирра уселась в соседнюю ложу, аккуратно разложив хвост и стараясь не задеть такие же украшения ее сородичей, располагавшихся рядом, - Наши коллеги все в растерянности! Господина сенатора от Эзры, говорят, даже вытащили из ванны! А он, - тут шхош-шшанка нагнулась поближе к Рагору и заговорщицки прошипела в его слуховое отверстие, - Он не пролежал там со своей подругой и нескольких часов! Представляете, в каком раздраженном виде он заявился на заседание! – Она прикрыла пушистой лапкой рот, приглушив смех.  
  
Думаю, ему придется несладко, - ухмыльнулся Рагор, - А вон, видите сенатора от Кашиика?  
  
Где?  
  
Вон там, на нижнем ярусе. Ох, он, бедняга, так, видно, набрался, что даже до собственной ложи добрести не в состоянии!  
  
Шхиирра и ее помощники засмотрелись на толстого вуки, который, пошатываясь, карабкался по головам возмущенно шумевших коллег в свою ложу. Вид у него был совершенно раздрызганный. Пушистая сенатор полюбовалась еще немного на это зрелище и обернулась к Рагору.  
  
Нравы у некоторых сенаторов, однако, оставляют желать лучшего! – Несмотря на осуждение, в ее голосе явно проскальзывало удовлетворение. Она предвкушала, как будут обсуждать поведение сенатора-вуки на комиссии Исправления Морального Облика.  
  
И не говорите, уважаемый сенатор, и не говорите, - кивал Рагор своей рыбообразной головой, - А почему же я не вижу нашего молодого коллегу с Альдераана? В их ложе только помощники...  
  
До меня дошел слух, - понизила голос Шхиирра, - что канцлер остался весьма недоволен результатами нашей инспекции Мандалора. Хорошо, что с нас спрос невелик, как с членов комиссии, а не ее руководителей. Вполне вероятно, что юного Органу понизили...  
  
Что вы говорите, - всплеснул плавниками Рагор, отлично знавший всю подоплеку этой истории – именно он поспешил доложить Палпатину о неудаче на Мандалоре, чтобы потом не навлекать на себя еще большую беду, - Неужели он отстранен от работы? А ведь подавал такие надежды!  
  
Нет, что вы, сенатор! Органа, в определенном смысле, доверенное лицо нашего канцлера. Палпатин не допустит, чтобы его человек пострадал от... в общем, вы понимаете, мало ли что говорят...  
  
О, конечно, конечно, - важно кивнул Рагор с видом полной осведомленности.  
  
Кажется, нашего юного друга снова отправили туда, но уже с другой целью. Бедняга должен отвечать за взыскание налогов, - горестно вздохнула Шхиирра, - И это при его-то взглядах на проблему налогообложения! Впрочем, я полагаю, что это только прояснит его мировоззрение, так сказать, - Шхош- шшанка довольно потерла лапки, - Когда-нибудь все же надо столкнуться с реальным положением вещей! Я тоже поддерживаю этот проект не во всем, но имею голову на плечах, чтобы не говорить об этом громко, - прошептала она.  
  
Рагор согласно закивал и, как всегда, постарался запомнить все, что услышал, чтобы потом передать кое-кому.  
  
Сенат волновался, как океан. Некоторые сенаторы вскакивали, взмахивали руками, щупальцами и другими конечностями, обсуждая друг с другом неожиданный вызов канцлера. По ложам катились невероятные слухи. За несколько минут сформировалось около 10 версий, и все были совершенно невероятны. Сходились сенаторы на том, что все знает только сам Верховный канцлер Республики Палпатин и его личный помощник и доверенное лицо – сенатор Джар Джар Бинкс – он стоял на возвышении канцлера и не мог скрыть охватившего его предвкушения сенсации. Вот это больше всего и беспокоило почтенных представителей Республики. Если гунган еще не проболтался, то дело, несомненно, пахло жареным. Внезапно, двери в нижнем ярусе распахнулись, и появился верховный канцлер Палпатин.  
  
Он выглядел не менее странно, чем Джар Джар. Вместо обычного одеяния темно- зеленого цвета, на нем было что-то напоминающее черную рясу. Полы широкого темного, как ночное небо, плаща взлетали за его спиной, подобно мрачным крыльям. По пятам за канцлером следовал целый взвод республиканских гвардейцев, но теперь они были одеты в ярко-красные доспехи и такие же плащи с бурнусами, закрывающими лицо. Все гвардейцы были вооружены какими- то незнакомыми бластерами с вытянутыми дулами и чудовищного вида вибромечами. Сенат стих. Не было слышно ни шепотка.  
  
В гробовой тишине Палпатин встал на антигравитационный челнок и поднялся на свою летающую платформу. Вместе с ним на платформу вступил высокий худой человек, но на вид совершенно незаметный: никто поначалу не обратил на него внимания. Тем не менее, как только он очутился наверху, так сразу расправил плечи, стала видна военная выправка. Узкие скулы, серые какие-то волосы... незаметный человечек. Но за этой серостью и незаметностью проглядывало что- то грозное и страшное, только подчеркивая перемены, произошедшие с канцлером, за спиной которого стояло тихое нечто. Палпатин расправил плечи и окинул взглядом зал, сзади зашевелился Джар Джар Бинкс, подсовывая канцлеру под руку какие-то бумаги и что-то шепча ему прямо в ухо. Он, как ни странно, тоже выглядел потрясенным при виде верховного, так же как и остальные члены Сената. Гвардейцы продолжали наполнять зал с той спокойной неторопливостью, которая приводила в ужас всех гражданских. А сенаторы, в большинстве своем, были лицами невоенными.  
  
Зал, наконец, вздохнул. Судорожно, словно всем захотелось вдохнуть воздуха. Всем точно стало трудно дышать. Рагор потрясенно рассматривал канцлера и клялся себе, что не может ни в чем сейчас быть уверенным. Рядом тихо шелестела Шхиирра, дрожащим голоском переговариваясь с помощником Рагора. Но тут верховный канцлер Палпатин поднял руку, и разговоры оборвались. На секунду Рагору показалось, что на кончиках пальцев у канцлера вспыхнули бледные огоньки. Он протер глаза. Огоньки погасли.  
  
Уважаемые сограждане, - звучно заговорил Палпатин. Он простер руки вперед, и Рагор понял, что огоньки на кончиках пальцев канцлера ему не померещились, - Настал тот час, когда судьба нашей державы должна решиться раз и навсегда!  
  
Зал Сената начала заволакивать тьма. И через несколько секунд уже не было видно ничего: ни трясущихся в своих ложах сенаторов, ни взволнованно хлопающего ушами Джар Джар Бинкса, ни холодного взгляда серого незнакомца, ни мертвенно-бледного лица Палпатина, на котором блуждала злобная ухмылка.  
  
Все поглотила чернота, в которой, подобно шаровым молниям, искряще вспыхивали сполохи голубого огня.  
  
***  
  
Это здесь? – Анакин осторожно всмотрелся в темную глубь пещеры. Круулы закивали. Эллора сидела на грязном камне неподалеку, казалось, что она дремлет, но, внезапно, ее руки резко взлетели в воздух, пальцы привычно побежали по невидимым струнам Силы. Она дернулась всем телом и открыла глаза. В глазах была боль.  
  
Что ты видишь? – пророкотал Арн.  
  
Я вижу, куда нам нужно идти, - уклончиво ответила хейла и встала. Анакину почему-то показалось, что Эллора избегает на него смотреть, поэтому он отвернулся от всех и потихоньку прикрыл глаза, пытаясь выяснить, в чем дело, - Скажите, - обратилась хейла к круулам, - Сколько, как вы думаете, вас еще осталось?  
  
Трудно сказать, - прощелкала Арнико, ширококрылая круулка с бледными пятнами на длинной бархатисто-фиолетовой шее. Она задумчиво поглядела на отца, - Семья Нони собиралась на Западный берег. Возможно, они уцелели тоже.  
  
Если вы отыщете кого-нибудь еще, это было бы очень кстати, - Эллора с тоской погладила широкую спину Арна, - Шансов очень мало. Но я обещаю, что мы воспользуемся всеми возможностями. Ждите нас на берегу.  
  
Коя – высокая гора, - предостерег ее Арн, - Даже круулы не решаются залетать так далеко наверх! Там полно пещер, думаю, кабуро живут в них. Но выходят они только отсюда, - Круул махнул крылом на зиявший провал входа. Никакой охраны. Было понятно, что те, с кем предстояло встретиться Эллоре и Анакину, не боятся вторжения чужаков.  
  
Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, - пообещала Эллора. Круулы закивали и, захлопав крыльями поднялись в воздух. Полетел песок.  
  
Последняя хейла отряхнула волосы и повернулась к юному Скайуокеру, но столкнулась с яростным огнем двух синих горящих глаз.  
  
Ты увидела! – прошипел Анакин, сжимая кулаки, - Ты знала, что Падме здесь и она в опасности! Почему ты не сказала мне?!  
  
Потише, молодой человек, - нахмурилась хейла, - По-моему, ты себя не контролируешь!  
  
Да прекрати ты меня учить! Хватит! У меня уже есть один учитель, и этого мне больше, чем достаточно! – рычал Анакин, - Что у тебя еще запрятано в рукаве? Ты не все мне сказала, я чувствую! Я нужен Падме! И я спасу ее! А ты выбирайся сама, как хочешь, и плевать мне на то, что сказал Оби-Ван!  
  
Постой, постой!  
  
Голос Эллоры, казалось, уходит в пустоту. Анакин Скайуокер содрал с пояса лазерный меч и бросился в черноту пещеры. Это вместо осторожного и незаметного проникновения, как планировалось раньше. Последняя хейла нахмурилась.  
  
Анакин!  
  
Глубины пещеры не отозвались.  
  
Анакин! – забеспокоилась Эллора Вейд, - Вернись, дурачок! Ты сам не понимаешь, что делаешь! Никуда твоя красотка не денется!  
  
Шаги юного Скайуокера внезапно оборвались. Послышались характерные хлопки бластерных выстрелов. Затем послышался скрежет, гулкий удар, и все стихло.  
  
Проклятье! – Эллора Вейд нырнула в тьму подземелья Кои. Теперь все будет наоборот. Ей самой придется вытаскивать этого несмышленыша из передряги! Ну надо же иметь терпение! – Чему только тебя учил джедай Кеноби, - бормотала она, пробираясь по узкому и осклизлому коридору, брезгливо дотрагиваясь до стен.  
  
Затем все ее чувства перевернуло какое-то непонятное и тяжелое ощущение. Она бросилась вперед. Свернула еще, и еще раз, не замечая, куда бежит, не обращая внимания на соседние коридоры. Уткнувшись носом в кованую дверь, она, еще даже не понимая, что делает, бессознательно провела рукой по тому месту, где, как она чувствовала, расположен замок. Обе створки двери со скрежетом разъехались в стороны. Эллора отскочила назад и, на всякий случай активировала свой лазерный меч, не думая о том, что будет, если ей придется обороняться. Но за дверью никого не было. Она осторожно заглянула внутрь. Так же темно, но, вроде, не так грязно. Она на мгновение задумалась, а через секунду уже вокруг нее горел свет, и она оглядывалась вокруг, рассматривая место, куда попала. Коридор был достаточно широк, мигали, продолжая зажигаться по ее желанию, лампы на стенах.  
  
От нее требовалось решение.  
  
Надо идти.  
  
Эллора Вейд вытянула руку вперед и привычно пошевелила пальцами. Анакин где- то там, далеко наверху. Он жив, с ним все в порядке, но смятение чувств, которое поглощало все его мысли, одновременно и указывало на его присутствие в паутине Силы, и отвлекало Эллору. Она стряхнула с себя ощущения, испытываемые падаваном, и переключилась на Падме. Вот тут было хуже. Девушка, по-видимому, была без сознания. Но находилась она почти рядом со Скайуокером, так что найти обоих не составляло труда. Вот остальные... А остальных было много, и они были везде. Ой, кажется, и в этом боковом коридоре тоже!  
  
В бок Эллоре мягко ткнулось дуло бластера. Оглядываться, чтобы убедиться, что там целый взвод клонов, не пришлось. Это и так понятно. Бластеры с громкими щелчками продолжали разряжаться, а хейла уже мчалась дальше, продолжая цепляться за лазерный меч и не решаясь пустить его в ход. За ней несся почти целый полк, судя по топоту за спиной. Да, эти клонированные девицы не отличаются изяществом походки.  
  
По боковому пандусу Эллора взлетела на следующий, судя по номеру – 2 уровень и столкнулась нос к носу с еще одним отрядом. Кирне. Значит, тип Кирне-2. Выстрелы вспахали тяжелую дверь. Эллоре понравился этот вид обороны. Она, не поведя и бровью, замкнула выходы на двадцать уровней вверх и бросилась еще выше. Коя слишком высокая гора, с досадой подумала Эллора. Можно было бы... впрочем, левитация требует крайней сосредоточенности, а обороняться от армии вооруженных по последнему слову техники клонов и парить в воздухе одновременно было рискованно. А рисковать Эллора не могла. Она – последняя хейла... Поэтому, она пустилась бегом по лестнице, пока целые отряды клонов на всех заблокированных уровнях тупо разряжали бластеры в тяжелые плиты стальных дверей. Этажи мелькали. Призвав Силу, девушка еще раз взглянула на возможные пути, отступления. Бесполезно. Значит, ничего не остается, как продолжать идти вперед. Генератор был наверху, и добраться до него почему-то не удавалось: в светящихся линиях Силы образовывались странные темные провалы, когда Эллора пыталась мысленно выключить его энергию. Там был кто-то, кто блокировал все попытки хейлы. Кто-то, владеющий Темной Силой. Рассматривать этого неизвестного противника времени не было. Анакин уже был недалеко. Эллора пнула ногой дверь на следующий уровень и ворвалась в слабо освещенное помещение.  
  
Здесь никого не было. На первый взгляд. Но девушка чувствовала, что здесь много таких же клонов, как и внизу. Но никто не стрелял в нее. Никто не делал даже попытки ее задержать. Сосредотачиваясь, Эллора поежилась от холода. Автоматически она пожелала, чтобы стало теплее. В зале зашелестел горячий ветер, и тут же свет ламп стал ярче. Эллора попятилась и наткнулась на какую-то прозрачную сферу. Оглянулась и отскочила.  
  
Из стеклитовой оболочки на нее смотрело лицо Рабе, одной из служанок Падме.  
  
Все пространство громадного зала заполняли такие же стеклянные коконы, внутри которых находились клоны – в каждом коконе по двое-трое. У всех одни и те же лица. К каждой ячейке тянулись жгуты проводов и шлангов, по которым текла прозрачная жидкость. Возле каждой прозрачной сферы было по стояку с оружием – бластеры, гранатометы, виброножи... Резко чирикнул сигнал разморозки. Эллора не успела даже опомниться, как все ячейки словно бы надломились снизу, стеклитовые колпаки складывались гармошкой. Сквозь отверстия в полу стекали остатки питательной жидкости. Глаза у всех клонов были открыты и смотрели прямо на нее. А со стороны двери уже раздавалось шипение: осаждающие резали автогеном последнюю надежду сбежать.  
  
Клонов были тысячи. Все вооружены. Все охотятся на нее. Она была нужна им живая, Эллора понимала это. Но для того, чтобы улизнуть отсюда живой, хейле нужно было пройти буквально сквозь строй. Эллора могла одним движением пальца уничтожить всю эту адскую кухню, но убивать...  
  
Если она уничтожит всех клонов, она будет убийцей. Не лучше презренного ситха...  
  
А просто усыпить такую массу народа сил не хватит. После этого она станет беспомощной.  
  
Она все пятилась, пока ее не окружили на небольшой, свободной от ячеистых сфер площадке, где располагался центр управления клонированными организмами этого уровня. Сила втекла в глубину сознания хейлы, и пришло сообщение, что остановить одинаковых Рабе-21 невозможно. Только с центрального пульта генератора. Сознание тщетно искало выход, пока кольцо преследователей сжималось. Девушки обступили Эллору вплотную, и ей пришлось вскочить на платформу пульта управления.  
  
Мысль пришла молниеносно, как только ноги Эллоры Вейд коснулись края платформы. Сила резко свернулась, и тумблер переключения синдрома подражания у клонов засветился красным. Эллора победно повернулась лицом к дымящемуся провалу дверей, через который ломились все новые и новые солдаты.  
  
Убить их она не может. Но теперь они сами могут уничтожить себя! Все тело хейлы, нет, теперь снова танцовщицы Лиры, изогнулось в бешеном пируэте.  
  
Все клоны бросили оружие и повторили это па.  
  
***  
  
Я потрясена мудростью Его Величества, - щебетала Шхиирра Шшут. Она спускалась по центральной лестнице здания Сената рука об руку с Рагором. Их помощники весело что-то обсуждали сзади, - Как раз настало то самое время, когда власть должна была перейти в его сильные руки! Я не понимаю, как такая отличная идея не пришла мне в голову раньше. Можно было бы выдвинуть этот проект на заседании Сената, и тогда... – Шхош-шшанка размечталась о благах, которые выпали бы на ее долю.  
  
О, да! – в тон ей прогудел Рагор, - Сила нашего Императора безупречна! Он велик, как никто другой! Как прав был командор Таркин, когда говорил о достоинствах правителя Палпатина! Да здравствует наш Император! – восторженно выкрикнул он. В его больших темных глазах стояли слезы восхищения и счастья.  
  
Возглас Рагора поддержали и другие бывшие сенаторы, выходившие вместе с ними. Атмосфера была почти праздничная. Все сенаторы, за исключением нескольких, получивших должности в Новом государственном Сенате, были уволены в отставку и отправлены исполнять свои обязанности на местах в качестве губернаторов своих миров. Все были довольны. Наконец, настоящий правитель сможет навести порядок! Он сурово накажет виновных, никто в этом не сомневался, он добьется процветания и мира в государстве. И никого, похоже, не смущал тот факт, что все члены Нового Сената, кроме Джар Джар Бинкса, - люди.  
  
Да здравствует наш Император Палпатин!  
  
Да здравствует великая Империя!  
  
  
  
*** 


	14. Aurra's triumph

По многочисленным просьбам трудящихся, я продолжаю повествование о наших старых знакомых, несмотря на некоторые трудности, возникшие в связи с нехваткой времени и необходимостью срочно заканчивать давно залежавшиеся дела личного характера. Спасибо всем, кто откликнулся на мою просьбу оценить мое произведение и выразить свое мнение. Особая благодарность Гаечке – за то, что она так напутствовала меня на создание дальнейших шедевров, - и Медвежонку, негативно относящемуся к любым фикшенам, и поэтому усердно охаивавшему и мое писание в том числе; спасибо, вы только убедили меня в том, что надо продолжать писать несмотря ни на что! Поэтому представляю вам вторую часть моей версии Эпизода второго, которую я назвала  
  
The Tempting Planet  
  
Для чего пишутся фэнфикшены? На мой скромный взгляд, это – потребность. Потребность читателя продлить свиданку с любимыми. Героями, конечно. И не менее сильная, чем у авторов и, тем более, продюсеров, стремящихся заработать на приквелах и сиквелах денежки. Но фэны – другие. Им не жалко поделиться своим творчеством совершенно бесплатно. Нате, мол, читайте и пытайтесь написать сами. НО, для порядка:  
  
Все персонажи, упомянутые мною в сем творении, принадлежат тем, кто их создал. В эту милую категорию входят и Лукас с его Лукасфильмом, и все другие товарищи, славно потрудившиеся на ниве писания романов о Звездных Войнах.  
  
Те герои, которых придумала я, естественно, могут принадлежать мне. Но я их дарю всем, кто хочет – мне не жалко! Только Последнюю хейлу прошу оставить автору. Она – моя гордость и радость. Она такая, какой я бы хотела быть больше всех на свете, и какой я никогда не смогу стать. Кишка тонка( Но даже в таком случае я не согласна продать мое alter ego ни за какие деньги!  
  
Все, что мною написано, написано не в коммерческих целях. Я ничего за это не получу, кроме морального удовлетворения от процесса созидания! Да и другим не советую связываться с грозным дядькой Лукасом, который может затаскать нерадивых издателей по судам до конца жизни.  
  
Celebria  
  
Star Wars ii  
  
Последняя хейла  
  
Глава 14  
  
Орра Синг опустилась в кресло и повернула до упора верньер, регулирующий громкость передатчика. С экрана на нее смотрело лицо Бобы Фетта.  
  
1. С возвращением, дорогая, - сладко пропел молодой мандалорец, потирая руки, - Как я рад снова тебя видеть!  
  
2. Оставим эти пошлости, Фетт, - равнодушно процедила Орра, поигрывая спусковым крючком карабина. Боба на мгновение напрягся, но затем вспомнил, что свободная охотница далеко от него и не сможет ничего ему сделать. Нахальная улыбка снова заиграла на его узких губах, - Все идет, как задумано?  
  
3. Именно, - кивнул ее собеседник, - Повелитель послал сюда своего человека, чтобы он разобрался с джедаями.  
  
4. Зачем это? – сразу вскинулась Орра Синг, - Я сама могу!… Нет, я хочу, я должна!..  
  
5. Увы, дорогая Орра, на этот счет имеется строгое предписание Повелителя. господин поручил тебе ускорить процесс производства клонированных организмов и усилить их охрану, а не гоняться за воинами ордена по всей планете!  
  
6. Планета не так уж велика, - пренебрежительно отмахнулась Орра. Ее чувствительная виброантенна заходила ходуном от предвкушения скорой встречи с джедаями. Никакой ситх и, тем более, никакой придурок- наемник, вроде этого Бобы, или как его там, не может отвлечь ее от главного дела всей жизни, - Тем более, что…- Свободная охотница вдруг замолчала. Ей не хотелось потерять и тех пленников, которые попали к ней в руки. Нет. Эту карту надо пока приберечь в рукаве. Она ничего не скажет Фетту.  
  
7. Что?  
  
8. Ничего, - Орра Синг пожала плечами и небрежно забросила ноги на панель управления, - Что за тип этот твой новый «помощник»?  
  
9. Лучше тебе этого не знать, - язвительно сказал Боба Фетт, досадуя на то, что его подходы к Орре оказались не состоятельны, - Он свое дело знает. Вон, у нас уже установлена дополнительная охрана на подходах к башне. Генератор защищен новым кодом... Все спокойно. Повелитель может не волноваться, что в тот момент, когда он прибудет сюда, ему может кто-то помешать.  
  
10. Он прилетит сюда лично, - недоверчиво переспросила Орра, от удивления наклоняясь вперед. Антенна дрогнула. Огненно-рыжий пучок волос растрепался. Когти скребли по панели. Окружающие Орру Синг клоны-контролеры съежились за своими пультами, - Не думала, что он решится сам...  
  
11. Тем не менее, скоро господин будет здесь, и тебе лучше не злить его своими выходками. Ты знаешь нрав нашего господина, Орра, а я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, - не преминул ввернуть Боба, с явным удовольствием взирая на замешательство свободной охотницы, - Если ты что-то затеваешь, - вдруг осенило Фетта, - То лучше оставь эти попытки.  
  
12. Ладно, - кисло кивнула свободная охотница.  
  
13. И еще, - вдруг добавил мандалорец, - Если тебе попадется мальчишка, ну, этот, джедайский падаван, - Боба Фетт явно сверился с бумажкой, лежащей перед ним, - Да. Его зовут Анакин Скайуокер. В общем, Повелитель почему-то очень заинтересован в нем, так что не вздумай выкинуть какую-то пакость – этот маленький джедай нужен господину живым! – Послав Орре на прощание еще одну сладкую улыбку, Боба выключил передатчик.  
  
Еще чего! Орра забарабанила когтями по поверхности панели. За нее никто не будет ничего решать. Она – Орра Синг, сама разберется со своими врагами. Джедаи почти никогда не доживали до преклонных лет, если встречали на своем пути Орру Синг. Та, кого называли грозой Внешних территорий, не склонится ни перед желаниями ситха, ни перед джедайскими глупцами. Орра довольно кивнула своим мыслям и нетерпеливо развернулась вместе со своим креслом.  
  
Привести ко мне мальчишку! – приказала она.  
  
***  
  
Флот готовится выйти из гиперпространства, - доложил старший офицер Кховар, обращаясь, преимущественно, к генералу Панаке. Все-таки, он был самым высокопоставленным лицом на флагмане, «Свете победы», из военных. Ну, есть, конечно, еще сенатор Бэйл Органа, но тот, по мнению командования, не стоил внимания. Всего лишь шпак сенатский. По мнению команды, отряда быстрого реагирования и нескольких подразделений военных инспекторов из Главной Республиканской Службы по Налогам и Сборам, стоило обращаться куда вежливее с грозным и вспыльчивым набу Панакой, чем с совсем молодым альдераанцем, - Какие будут приказания, господин генерал?  
  
Завершайте прыжок и готовьтесь к перегруппировке в нижних слоях атмосферы, - Панака неодобрительно покосился на Органу, но тот будто воды в рот набрал. В течение всего полета сенатор убеждал кипевшего от нетерпения вояку, что приземляться неведомо куда слишком опасно. Напоминал о происшествии с его дядей и с ним самим. Панаку такие «мудрствования» не трогали. Он исполнял приказ. Приказ исходил от самого верховного канцлера Палпатина. Палпатин во времена военных конфликтов в мирах, входящих в состав Республики, считался верховным главнокомандующим. Имелись все основания считать ситуацию на Мандалоре приближающейся к военному конфликту. Или чему-то в этом роде, Панака не вдавался в подробности. Если ему навязали мальчишку с длинным сенатским языком – что ж, он его стерпит с помощью самой простой методики: Панака, и ухом не ведя в ответ на «разглагольствования» Органы, производил смотр отряду быстрого реагирования (после легендарной обороны Набу он стал считаться экспертом в этой области), проверял боевой дух личного состава и так далее.  
  
И Органа понял, что уже ничего изменить нельзя. Достаточно он напрягал нервы на протяжении всего пути сюда. Хватит, надулся он. Остается только постараться свести потери к минимуму, что весьма сложно, когда на дороге стоит такой тип, как этот Панака-вояка. Он не станет вмешиваться в дела военных. Его работа будет протекать на самой планете. Бэйл уже почти поверил канцлеру Палпатину. В самом деле, вдруг все на самом деле так просто, а он перегнул палку? Нарушения связи с планетой могут быть никак не связаны с трагедией, произошедшей с Бэйлом Антиллесом и сенатором Кэсстом. Органа не верил в совпадения, но он верил канцлеру Палпатину. Если не ему, то кому же еще можно верить? А опасений Пад.., то есть, королевы Амидалы, он не совсем понимал. Впрочем, какой-то холодный червячок сомнения продолжал грызть его душу где-то очень глубоко внутри.  
  
Органа подошел вслед за Панакой к центральному иллюминатору. Короткий рывок, яркая вспышка, протянувшиеся в бесконечность светлые линии, постепенно оборачивающиеся ослепительными точками звезд – и серо-желтый диск Мандалора, окруженный остальными кораблями Республики, выходящими из гиперпространства.  
  
Приготовиться к высадке наземных сил, - приказал Панака. Флот, состоящий из двух крейсеров, нескольких фрегатов поменьше и целой серии истребителей типа Z-45 начал снижение над поверхностью планеты.  
  
Я вас предупреждаю в последний раз, генерал, - неожиданно для самого себя выпалил Органа, - То, что мы сейчас делаем – опасно. Прикажите флоту вернуться! Или хотя бы прекратите снижение!  
  
Мой юный друг, - прошипел Панака, поворачивая к сенатору искаженное раздражением темное лицо, - Я – солдат. Я не оспариваю приказов! Я всего лишь делаю то, что мне велит командование. Моя королева в опасности, и мой первейший долг – защитить ее, защищая нашу Республику! – закончив эту выспреннюю речь, Панака уронил тоном ниже, - На вашем месте, я бы не толкался здесь, где вы только мешаете, а отправился на «Награду» («Наградой» назывался небольшой фрегат в составе их флота, почти не оснащенный вооружением; на нем находились, в основном, помощники Бэйла Органы и штатские, назначенные для проверки ситуации с выплатой долгов на Мандалоре – юристы и специалисты по финансам). Там вам самое место!  
  
Возмущенный до глубины души грубостью Панаки, Органа повернулся на каблуках и вышел из рубки. Он бы хлопнул дверью, если мог, но автоматика сама заботливо задвинула за ним раздвижную панель. Садясь в небольшой челнок, он уже не думал о том, как опасно было вообще начинать посадку, как непредсказуемо может подействовать то самое притягивающее поле, всю силу которого ему пришлось испытать на своей шкуре в прошлый раз. Он ни о чем не думал, поглощенный обидой на Панаку. Поэтому, когда, уже подлетая к своему кораблю, к «Награде», его челнок дернуло в сторону, закрутило в водоворотах сильнейшей ударной волны и понесло в открытый космос мимо величественно разваливающегося на куски «Света победы», он не сразу понял, в чем дело. Но с ту минуту, когда он, словно проснувшись, резким движением, перейдя на ручное управление, выровнял свое хлипкое суденышко и устремился, что было сил, к «Награде», молодой сенатор Бэйл Органа осознал, что его провели, подставили, заманили в ловушку, или как там это еще называется. И это мог сделать только канцлер Палпатин, больше некому.  
  
Флот Республики был практически безоружен. После гибели главного командного корабля – беззащитен. После смерти генерала Панаки, способного организовать хоть какую-то оборону, - деморализован. Несчастный Панака! Нет, почему, почему же я был так раздражен, когда ушел оттуда, думал в отчаянии молодой сенатор. Это же был последний раз... Но, с другой стороны, седой генерал погиб, выполняя свой долг, или, не успев выполнить?.. Тупую боль потери заглушил второй залп, прогремевший совсем близко от его челнока, и, слава Космосу! – пронесшийся мимо. Мощные лазерные установки продолжали палить с планеты по кораблям, уже захваченным притягивающим полем, пока Органа, оказавшийся вне этого безумия из-за сильной инерции при взрыве, несся на всех парах вперед, забыв о защитных экранах и перебросив всю энергию на ионные ускорители. Он остался почти совсем один. Но он не может бросить всех остальных, не может покинуть своих подчиненных. И если еще что-то можно сделать – он сделает. Если у нас все так плохо, промелькнула мысль, неужели у джедаев, отправленных на планету, все намного лучше? Джедай Оби- Ван Кеноби там со своим учеником и этой таинственной женщиной. Помоги нам, Оби-Ван Кеноби, взмолился про себя Бэйл Органа, дрожащей рукой переключая уровни скоростей и активируя защитное поле. Ты моя единственная надежда!  
  
***  
  
Когда Оби-Ван проник на территорию башни – здания Совета рас, за его спиной осталось уже не меньше сотни уничтоженных клонов плюс дважды вырубленная сирена тревоги, которая голосила, как сумасшедшая, на всех перекрестках. Клоны-снайперы внезапно обнаружились во всех домах и окнах. Рикошеты от его лазерного меча уложили половину боевиков-копий Укеле, Рабе и Лане, остальные просто сами лезли под выстрелы из бластера, конфискованного у одной из Кирне. Странно, но первоначальные опасения, что он не сможет уничтожить ни одной девушки-клона из-за того, что они слишком напоминают королеву Амидалу, улетучились. Они пропали в тот момент, когда Оби-Ван увидел трупы двадцати джедаев, убитых Мэйсом Винду. Поначалу Кеноби даже испугался, что с ним что-то произошло: будто бы исчезло какое-то сдерживающее начало. Но он прислушался к Силе и не нашел Тьмы в самом себе. Тьма была вокруг, она пульсировала, как гигантское черное сердце, совсем рядом. Молодой рыцарь видел, как скручиваются линии Силы вокруг башни Мироку. Не видна взгляду Темная Сторона, учил его Йода, но если бы учитель смог наблюдать то, что открывалось его видению сейчас... он бы, как минимум, изменил свое мнение. Черные крылья зла охватывали все вокруг, и центром их влияния была вершина башни.  
  
Оби-Ван Кеноби прижался к стене, выложенной золотыми плитками, и отвел несколько бластерных ударов, нацеленных в него. Так. Теперь надо как-то проникнуть внутрь. Он попытался проникнуть в Силу снова и посчитать, сколько клонов находится внутри, на первом уровне. Если столько же, сколько и снаружи, то он попал в классические клещи. Ни туда, ни оттуда. Если он пройдет внутрь, то на него навалится сразу слишком много народу, чтобы он мог хоть как-то среагировать. Думать и сосредотачиваться будет некогда. Эх, как давно это было, вспомнил он внезапно. На Зенома Секот, Зонама Секот... или, может, этот мир как по-другому назывался? Анакин тогда уже был с ним, вроде. Он отмахнулся от некстати лезших в голову мыслей и еще тридцати, примерно, бластерных молний. Ты смотри, удивился он, они уже используют резонирующие разряды. Надо смываться отсюда. С вами хорошо, ребята, но мне надо в другую сторону.  
  
Ничего не поделаешь. Продравшись, буквально, сквозь строй, и оставив за собой еще полтора десятка тел, Оби-Ван, наконец, очутился перед тяжеленной дверью. Да, ее только с помощью Силы и откроешь. Ну, вот. Сделано. И пока по стальной обшивке огромных ворот, которые он, по всему видать, в минуту припадка скромности назвал дверью, колотили лазерные разряды, джедай, уже находясь внутри, разглядывал место, куда он попал.  
  
Попал, надо сказать, хорошо. Никого нет.  
  
Надо же, и не чувствую никого на много этажей выше!  
  
Оби-Ван приободрился. Длинный коридор. Зеркальные стены зрительно увеличивают еще больше. Темные колонны. Пол из светлого камня, похожего на мрамор с золотистыми прожилками. Мандалорцы, однако, любили роскошь. Когда были живы, напомнил он себе и нахмурился. Эта пустота не просто подозрительна. Это явная ловушка! Знать бы только, как и когда она захлопнется... Но времени нет на раздумья. Оби-Ван отправился навстречу неприятностям, от души надеясь, что Эллоре и Анакину повезло больше, и им если и приходится сражаться, то они находятся, по крайней мере, лицом к лицу со своим врагом. Один из вместительных грузовых лифтов унес его верх, к мощному источнику энергии, генератор был окружен со всех сторон, во всяком случае, Оби-Ван чувствовал врагов повсюду. Но страха не было, более того, он воспользовался этим подъемником не случайно: как полурастворившийся запах, в воздухе витало ощущение смятения и решительности, хитрости и растерянности, маскировавшейся под холодность... Пахло противоречиями в чьей-то душе: и безумная надежда, и жажда власти, и ненависть, такая сильная, что от нее леденило кровь... Запах смерти, ощущение предательства – все это могло исходить только от одного человека, с которым Оби-Ван Кеноби хотел встретиться здесь как можно скорее. Если не получить объяснения, то, по крайней мере, посмотреть в глаза Мэйсу Винду он, рыцарь джедай, друг и брат по оружию тех, чьи тела стыли на каменных плитах космопорта, должен.  
  
Лифт остановился внезапно и резко, дернувшись, как в агонии. Опасность окатила сознание Оби-Вана, как порция холодного душа. До верхних уровней он так и не успел подняться. Вот, к чему приводит лень, надо было подняться по лестницам, мелькнула несуразная мысль у него в тот момент, когда дверь подъемника открылась и навстречу ему шагнула знакомая, немного грузная фигура. Темное лицо было бесстрастно и ничем не выражало тот вихрь ярости, клокотавшей внутри так сильно, что Кеноби почти физически ощущал ее. Автоматически он вежливо уступил место Магистру. Мэйс Винду молча нажал на кнопку верхнего уровня. Несколько секунд они неслись вверх в полной тишине.  
  
Ты совершил ошибку, Оби-Ван Кеноби, - вдруг сказал Магистр Винду. Молодой рыцарь непроизвольно вздрогнул, а темнокожий джедай продолжал, небрежно водя указательным пальцем по блоку питания подъемника, - Тебе нужно было вести себя совсем по-другому. Я тебе уже, пожалуй, не смогу помочь.  
  
Вы думаете, что я бы стал просить помощи у вас? – ощерился Кеноби. Ярость вспыхнула в нем, как огромный костер, и он постарался отчаянным усилием погасить ее пламя, - После всего того, что вы сделали, Мэйс Винду, - подчеркнуто неуважительно добавил молодой джедай, - Это я ничем не могу помочь вам. Орден не уважает предателей. Мягко говоря, он их уничтожает. Вы потеряли право называть магистром. Вы потеряли право называться джедаем. И главное – вы потеряли право называться честным человеком. Проблемы вашей совести не мое личное дело. Но вы теперь играете на другой стороне, вы – враг. Поэтому моя задача в отношении вас теперь предельна проста. Надеюсь, вы меня понимаете?  
  
Лифт плавно остановился. Двери не открылись.  
  
Я понимаю так, - Мэйс Винду медленно растягивал слова, не оборачиваясь к Оби-Вану. Дверь подъемника, по всей видимости, держал именно он, не желая вести эту беседу при посторонних, - Ты поступил весьма глупо, когда поддался на удочку этой девицы. Ну же, рыцарь Кеноби! Признайся, что влез в это дело только из-за нее! Так что не тебе, зеленый юнец, читать мне нравоучения по поводу нарушения Кодекса! Ты сам совершил немало ошибок. А за них, мой друг, надо платить.  
  
Дверные панели мягко разъехались в стороны. За ними обнаружился целый рой клонов, наставивших на джедаев самые разные виды оружия. Только шагающего танка не хватает, с юмором подумал Кеноби. Ему почему-то не было страшно. Нисколечко.  
  
Так-то вот, - чернокожий магистр-предатель презрительно посмотрел на Оби- Вана. Тот ответил ему спокойным и бесстрастным взглядом, - И заплатишь ты за это сейчас же. Мне очень жаль. Но ты должен отдать мне свой меч и не сопротивляться.  
  
Он подтолкнул молодого рыцаря к входу из лифта и вышел за ним следом. Клоны целились в Оби-Вана Кеноби, медленно обступая их обоих.  
  
Я не хочу лишней крови, - втолковывал Мэйс Оби-Вану, таща его за собой по ярко освещенному коридору. Клоны неотлучно следовали за ними, не опуская дул бластеров и ручных гранатометов, - Если ты обещаешь вести себя как подобает, то есть спокойно, без лишних движений, то я могу гарантировать тебе жизнь. Насколько это вообще в моих возможностях. Тебя запрут в одном из здешних подземелий, ты посидишь там, подумаешь...  
  
С чего вы взяли, что я соглашусь на такие позорные условия, - гордо вскинул голову Кеноби. Он остановился и сложил руки на груди, - Вы считаете, что все джедаи такие же трусы, как и вы сами, Мэйс Винду?! Я не знаю, что подвигло вас на этот бессмысленный и бесчестный поступок, но последовать вашему примеру не собираюсь, - С этими словами он активировал свой меч. Зеленый клинок вспыхнул и словно пригасил свет многих ламп на стенах – так ярко он сиял.  
  
Боевики одновременно взвели курки. Где-то сзади щелкнул затвор портативного бомбометателя. Мэйс Винду успокаивающе поднял руку.  
  
Мне жаль, что ты так глупо загубишь свою жизнь, Оби-Ван. Твой учитель был бы разочарован тобой. Ты так и не научился думать в критической ситуации. Надеешься на своего падавана и эту девчонку? Они далеко. И, насколько мне известно, помочь тебе уже не смогут, - Он язвительно улыбнулся, - У них и без тебя хватает проблем. Ты определенно поставил не на фаворита! Сдайся без боя, и тебя пощадят. Пока.  
  
Не упоминайте имени моего учителя, - охрипшим голосом просипел Оби-Ван. Меч в его руках задрожал, – Он был вашим другом много лет! Мне было тяжело его потерять, но сегодня я даже рад, что он мертв! Квай-Гон Джинн не увидел, как его друг, которого он считал настоящим джедаем, опустился до низкого предательства: продал Орден ситхам. Вы мне противны, Мэйс Винду! И я буду биться с вами до последней капли крови!  
  
Движение рукой, и клонов со всем их вооружением небрежно смело куда-то вбок. Энергия лилась сквозь сознание Оби-Вана ясной горящей рекой. В следующую секунду не понадобилось даже взмаха ладони – клонированные организмы покатились во вспыхнувшую пламенем шахту лифта. Путь был отрезан. А навстречу ему уже шел Магистр Ордена джедаев Мэйс Винду. Лазерный меч полыхал горячим и желтым, но темные глаза были холодны. Клинки скрестились. Еще. И еще раз. Блок, снова удар. Подножка. Оби-Ван мягко откатился в сторону, спасаясь от неумолимого золотистого луча, вспоровшего мраморные плиты в миллиметре от его шеи, и шквального огня подмоги, которая, тяжело топая, набегала из соседнего коридора. Еще один кувырок – и он на ногах. Легкий кивок в сторону подмоги – и она тоже рассыпалась, как прах. Лазерный меч Мэйса Винду, лучшего мастера клинка во всем Ордене, ожег рукав его одежды, но не задел тела. Поворот. Блок. Две пары глаз встретились: лазурные острия вылетели из зрачков Кеноби, темные молнии змеились, вылетая из черных глаз Мэйса. Снова разряды бластеров. Проклятие! Оби-Ван увернулся в последний момент, и снова скрестил меч с Магистром. Здание наполнилось криками и шумом. Сейчас здесь будет совсем горячо... Кеноби уже не мог сосчитать, сколько раз он прибегал к Силе, ограждая себя от нападения клонов, и, в то же время, обороняясь от яростного мелькания желтого лазера. Но в наступление перейти никак не удавалось. Лучший воин в Ордене, так говорил учитель. Учитель, что же теперь?! Поток Силы внезапно снизошел на Оби-Вана, и он удвоил скорость ударов. По лицу его противника словно рябь прошла.  
  
Не стрелять! – проревел Мэйс Винду. Его голос перекрыл топот многочисленных ног, - Он – мой!  
  
Клоны остановились, окружив их обоих. Два джедая двигались с убийственной грацией, почти невероятной в таких обстоятельствах. Легко отведя меч Мэйса в сторону, Кеноби, наконец, резко перешел в наступление. В его глазах, вероятно, промелькнула тень торжества, потому что на яростно горевшем от возбуждения лице Магистра Оби-Ван в изумлении прочел легкое сомнение в собственных силах. Силах Магистра-джедая! Молодой рыцарь радостно устремился вперед и...  
  
В нескольких метрах от него разорвалась граната. Осколки осыпали острым роем Оби-Вана Кеноби, он почувствовал, как... нет, он уже не мог ничего почувствовать, потому что его совершенно оглушило. Ощущение было такое, словно его ударили по ушам огромным молотом, и струя Силы, помогающая ему сражаться и побеждать, иссякла, как пересохший ручей.  
  
Падая, он заметил на верхнем ярусе фигуру давешнего мандалорца. И когда над ним возникло пылающее от удовлетворения лицо Мэйса Винду, Оби-Ван успел только подумать, что теперь, пожалуй, этот генератор уже будет выключить некому.  
  
Разве что Эллора Вейд снова придет к нему на помощь....  
  
Но на это надеяться просто бессмысленно – она слишком далеко.  
  
***  
  
Это было трудно. Невероятно трудно. До изнеможения.  
  
Она никогда не прибегала к Силе, когда училась танцевать. Для нее это было, своего рода, делом чести. В те времена, когда она хотела забыть, что она – хейла, хотела убежать от своего прошлого, своей судьбы и своего долга, самым важным в жизни для нее стал поиск себя. Та Эллора, которая раскалывала взглядом горы, заставляла вырасти лес в пустыне, взлетала в небеса, только вообразив, что она это может, была ей ненавистна, потому что напоминала о вечном скитании во имя непонятного будущего, которое, как говорил отец, она может и должна изменить, ибо «таков путь хейла». Поиск своей родины она заменила поиском себя самой, не понимая, что эти два понятия для нее, в сущности, одно и то же. Но, отвергая хейлу в самой себе, она все равно стремилась стать обычной девушкой.  
  
Беда в том, что обычное само по себе ее тоже не привлекало. Она предпочитала первоклассное.  
  
Вот поэтому, когда она услышала песни того человека, она загорелась желанием петь. Вот поэтому, когда она услышала, как поет Реа Талеа, увидела, как та танцует, хейла просочилась сквозь безразмерный кордон охраны и, представ перед знаменитой актрисой, попросила взять ее в ученики. Наверное, даже в ее глазах тогда горел этот неугасимый огонь вечной страсти к новому и неизведанному, поэтому Реа, уже немолодая звезда галактического масштаба, внезапно согласилась помочь ей. И начала обучать. Самое трудное заключалось в том, чтобы развивать свои способности, не обращаясь к Силе. Но она сделала это, она стала той, кого знаменитая кореллианка по прозвищу «Хрустальный голос» однажды назвала своим «самым большим достижением».  
  
Да. Она стала звездой. Она стала Лирой. Но себя так и не смогла отыскать.  
  
Может быть, мелькнула мысль между двумя сложнейшими пируэтами, когда пальцы неестественно выгибались, а локти выворачивались из суставов, чтобы дотянуться друг до друга за спиной, может быть, она ошибалась? Она обманывала себя, чтобы удовлетворить свое тщеславие.  
  
А ведь ей хотелось просто приносить пользу. Просто кому-то помочь. Спасти кого-то, кто ей дорог. Перед ней почему-то всплыло лицо Оби-Вана Кеноби: светлая прядь волос спадает на лицо, лазурные глаза спокойны, как два океана. Но где-то глубоко внутри бушует шторм. Целая буря чувств. Он так похож на меня. Почему, о, почему я вспомнила его? Неужели с ним что-то происходит... Эллора с трудом отогнала возникшее перед ней видение и вновь зарылась глубоко в свои воспоминания. Высокий рыжеволосый мужчина со смехом уворачивается от детских неуклюжих ударов лазерного меча. «Ты ошибаешься, дочка! Ты чувствуешь, где та сторона, которой нужно следовать. Но ты еще выбираешь, а этого не нужно делать. Дай Силе течь, как ей хочется. Дай Силе вести себя. Она выберет сама!»  
  
И теперь, когда она видела, как клоны один за другим падают и растворяются в небытии, истощенные, лишенные энергии, питающей их силы и необходимой для регенерации многократно переломанных костей и функционирования сердец, не справлявшихся с перекачкой крови на такой бешеной скорости, Эллора Вейд уже не боялась, что она поступает неправильно. Она дала Силе выбрать за нее и теперь начала различать цвета. И то, что находилось перед ней, было черного цвета. Темная сторона окутывала все это место, перепархивала, подобно птице с большими холодными крыльями из одного существа в другое, обволакивала мысли и затормаживала все реакции. Создания, сотворенные для уничтожения жизни, не заслуживали жалости, несмотря на то, что они казались все лишь хрупкими девушками с большими темными бархатистыми глазами. И поэтому, когда, израсходовав все жизненные силы, они падали на пол и растворялись в облачках озона, Эллора Вейд не могла жалеть их. Они были только началом, авангардом Тьмы, не имея ни сознания, ни разума – одну только контрольную систему реакций, жалкое подобие органов чувств. Главный бой ждал ее там, наверху, где Тьма концентрировалась (Эллора уже отчетливо видела это) вокруг бледнокожей женщины с когтистыми пальцами, лежащими на рукояти лазерного меча. А меч был наставлен на горло юноши, совсем ребенка, который, не будучи еще искушен во владении Силой, отчаянно пытался найти выход своему гневу на ту, что на его глазах убила его мать. Страх плясал вокруг него так же, как вокруг самой хейлы сейчас исполняли свой смертельный танец последние клоны уровней Рабе-21, Рабе-22, Рабе-23... Страх мог вырваться наружу и перечеркнуть не только его будущее, но будущее многих и многих миллиардов жизней в Галактике.  
  
Боль от реакции на новые смерти в грядущем отступала перед болью от того, что она, Эллора Вейд, последняя хейла, могла упустить свой шанс доказать самой себе, кто она есть на самом деле. Но это не было эгоистическим желанием жить дальше. Это было желанием жить во имя...  
  
Держись, Анакин, мысленно послала сообщение Эллора и мысленно перешла еще на два уровня выше, заставляя клонов подчиняться ее командам и повторять ее движения. Еще на два уровня и еще на два...  
  
Держись. Я иду на помощь!  
  
***  
  
Сенсорные датчики и информационные каналы С-3ПО почти раскалялись. Он перекачивал информацию с чипов в собственную память через терминал главного компьютера «Сокола». Неизвестно, что об этом могла сказать госпожа Эллора, но она же велела ему действовать по усмотрению, и, подумав, дроид пришел к выводу, что два противоречивых приказа для людей – обычное дело, и не ему спорить с такими несовершенными созданиями. Правда, госпожа Эллора выгодно отличалась от некоторых других существ ее расы, но свойственная человеку нелогичность тоже явно превалировала в ее характере. И это не особенно устраивало С-3ПО. Взять хотя бы этот странный приказ сидеть здесь и ждать их. Да как вообще можно было оставить его одного?! Он – протокольный дроид и не должен функционировать бесцельно для его хозяев. Данное ему задание окрашивало то, что люди, или другие существа из плоти и крови назвали бы скукой (в рабочих схемах дроида это «ощущение» было похоже на замедление работы процессоров при полной активации логических цепей), но он уже почти закончил работу и теперь предвидел, что следующие несколько часов его ожидает достаточно рутинная работа по сопоставлению возможностей его вокодера с нюансами интонационных особенностей новых для него языков. Он не мог ослушаться приказа, но в окно С-3ПО смотрел уже достаточно долго и один и тот же пейзаж из желтоватых скал ему порядком надоел (а это «ощущение» его схемы передавали, как настолько частую передачу одного изображения со зрительных сенсоров в область обработки данных, что от такого количества однотипной информации начинали тормозить системные блокаторы – робот стремился прервать обработку данных и переключиться на другой вид деятельности). Поэтому С-3ПО проковылял в пассажирский салон и осторожно приподнял крышку потайного люка под одним из сидений. Увиденное ужаснуло его, как и в прошлый раз.  
  
Ох, какой кошмар! Неужели госпоже Эллоре не страшно возить с собой такое?!  
  
Это требовалось хорошенько обдумать. Но, пока С-3ПО сидел рядом и, взволнованно покачивал головой (от чего порядком скрипел механизм крепежных соединений в области шеи), сенсоры «Сокола» уловили какое-то движение и отчаянным воем предупредили об этом С-3ПО. Он аж подскочил! Странный звук донесся со стороны люка, будто кто-то царапался в дверь. Затем в эту самую дверь постучали.  
  
Будь у дроидов душа, она бы у С-3ПО немедленно ушла в пятки. Если бы они тоже у него были.  
  
Кто там? – робко прошептал дроид, представляя себе самое страшное...  
  
На экранах сенсоров высветилось изображение «страшного». Долю секунды С- 3ПО наблюдал за показателями, а затем издал радостный возглас:  
  
Р2, ты вернулся!!!  
  
Маленький пузатенький дроид уже протискивался в отверстие внешнего переходника. Оказавшись на борту, он, не дожидаясь, пока его товарищ «закроет за ним дверь», издал серию резких звуков, судя по интонации, похожих на вопли отчаяния. Затем он замолк, оглядел С-3ПО, неодобрительным посвистом оценил его новый облик и вновь пронзительно засвистел.  
  
Да, да, ты, глупая консервная банка, у меня, наконец, появились кожухи! Их сделала госпожа Эллора, но погоди ты обсуждать вопросы моды на внешние оболочки! Что с госпожой Падме?! Почему ты оказался здесь, вы должны давно быть на Альдераане! - В механических интонациях С-3ПО отчетливо вырисовались ужас, нерешительность, а затем вновь ужас, только еще более неприкрытый  
  
Р2Д2 взвизгнул и, горестно поныв на низких частотах, принялся объяснять другу безумие той ситуации, в которой оказался. Это заняло несколько минут, в течение которых С-3ПО всплескивал механическими руками и то прикладывал их к голове комичными, почти человеческими жестами, то прижимал к груди приблизительно в том месте, где у людской расы находилось сердце. Если бы С- 3ПО был человеком, ему бы грозило сильнейшее потрясение или, возможно, даже инфаркт. Но ему повезло, и резкие скачки в работе основных процессоров, обусловленные нагрузкой на систему реакций, прошли достаточно быстро.  
  
Маленький астродроид пропищал последний пассаж и затих, жалобно прижимаясь к ноге С-3ПО. Он явно не знал, что ему делать, иначе бы не стал бы так полагаться на своего собеседника, к умственным способностям которого относился скептически. Но и С-3ПО тоже не знал, как поступить!  
  
Надо вызвать подмогу, - наконец выдал свое заключение С-3ПО, - Только я не знаю, откуда и как!  
  
Р2 бешено разразился серией язвительных щелчков и писков  
  
Надо, говорю тебе! Мы не в состоянии спасти Ее Величество одни! Мы – всего лишь дроиды!  
  
Р2Д2 презрительно заворчал. Будь у него ухо, он бы покрутил где-то в этом районе манипулятором, но, за неимением ушей обошелся только несколькими весьма нелюбезными гудками.  
  
Глупое ржавое ведро, мастер Анакин и госпожа Эллора не могут выйти на связь, их тотчас же засекут! А мы должны оставаться здесь и стеречь корабль!  
  
Жалобный электронный вздох.  
  
Нет, мастер Кеноби тоже занят. Да, в конце-концов, люди справятся одни куда лучше! – После этих слов С-3ПО смущенно замолчал, потому что не знал, следует ли отнести эту информацию к разряду достоверных, так как сам был вовсе в этом не убежден, - Мы бы могли послать сигнал на ближайший мир...  
  
Р2Д2 рявкнул что-то совершенно невразумительное. По его мнению, это скорее позволит засечь их самих, и уж тогда несдобровать всем, кто так глупо уселся на эту планету и сунул головы, манипуляторы и все прочее в огонь. Им самим надо действовать, самим! Пойти и...  
  
Перегревая свои логические ячейки, протокольный дроид начал собирать аргументы.  
  
***  
  
А когда ты чего-то хочешь, обязательно добьешься этого, - с довольной ухмылкой закончила Орра, откинувшись в кресле и глядя на Анакина Скайуокера с нескрываемым торжеством.  
  
Руки у Анакина были скованы тяжелыми наручниками. На ногах – стальные оковы. В другое время он бы разрешил эту проблему моментально, но сейчас все по-другому. Его воля ослабла. Тысячи мыслей неслись в голове одновременно, и он не знал, что ему делать, что выбрать! На другом конце зала трое клонов-стражниц удерживали Падме, приставив наконечники электрошокеров почти к самому ее горлу. Рот у нее был залеплен какой-то липкой гадостью, чтобы девушка не могла издать ни звука. После того, как ее провели по коридорам мимо тысяч клонов ее служанок, и ни одна из них не пришла ей на помощь, напротив, все обращались с ней невероятно грубо, Падме была потрясена и измучена. Дух молодой королевы был сломлен. Ее последней надеждой оставался Анакин. Только он сумеет помочь ей. Только он спасет ее. Это не нужно было читать в мыслях королевы Амидалы – достаточно взглянуть ей в глаза. Отчаяние. Только отчаяние.  
  
Спаси меня, Анакин Скайуокер. Помоги мне, если действительно меня любишь!  
  
И он бы рванулся ей навстречу, разбил бы свои и ее кандалы, не пошевелив и пальцем, уничтожил бы проклятую лабораторию. Взорвал бы генератор... Но клоны были повсюду. Их было так много, что идти против такого количества хорошо обученных боевиков (а в том, что это – чистая правда, Анакин убедился в тот момент, когда его схватили) - самое настоящее безумие. И еще. Они так похожи на Падме. У них такие же нежные руки и бархатистые глаза. Но руки сжимают бластеры, глаза смотрят твердо, холодно и безразлично. Он уже не смог убить их, когда встретил в первом же коридоре – потрясение было слишком велико, что же изменится теперь? Помимо его воли, в душе нарастала страшная, дикая ярость, только с помощью которой – он чувствовал это – можно пересилить в себе нерешительность.  
  
И еще перед ним стояла та, которая погубила его мать. Все мысли о собственной вине в смерти мамы вылетели из головы, как только его втолкнули в зал, в середине которого из управляющего кресла поднялась навстречу ему гибкая, ловкая женская фигура. Белокожая женщина встряхнула огненным пучком волос, чувствительная антенна на ее голове завибрировала от удовлетворения, грубые пальцы с острыми когтями жадно впились в рукоять лазерного меча на поясе. Его меча. Оружие свободной охотницы лежало рядом, на пульте управления. Как только Анакин увидел ее, весь огромный зал, с десятками клонов-операторов, сидевших за контрольными панелями, исчез из его поля зрения. Была только она: стремительное, изворотливое ЗЛО, вторгающееся в его чувства. Кроме них двоих никого не существовало во Вселенной.  
  
Он не слышал, о чем она говорила. Смотрел на торжество в ее глазах, и не видел его. Он накапливал силы. Он, полуприкрыв глаза, собирал в себе энергию, как его учила Эллора. Единственное сомнение поколебало его, когда в зал втолкнули... Падме! Его Падме, девушку, которую он любил. Его королеву. Почему она здесь, когда должна быть на Альдераане? И почему она одета в его старый комбинезон? Как Орра Синг смогла до нее добраться?  
  
И тут он понял. Если Орра Синг что-то захочет с ней сделать, он убьет Орру Синг. Она уничтожила его мать. Он не сможет потерять еще и любимую. Какая разница в том, что за методы применять?! Важен результат! Если потребуется обратиться к злу, чтобы спасти Падме, сомневаться не нужно! Придя к такому решению, Анакин внезапно обнаружил, что сумел полностью успокоиться. Ничто не нарушало течения Силы сквозь его разум.  
  
Да ты слушаешь, что я говорю, сопляк?! – прервала его размышления Орра, агрессивно зашипев под самым его носом. Она активировала лазерный меч Анакина, который держала в руках и издевательски ухмыльнулась, - Или мне нужно пощекотать тебе нервы, чтобы ты соизволил отреагировать.  
  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице падавана. Но на другом конце залы Падме издала что-то вроде сдавленного вскрика. Орра обернулась.  
  
А, маленькая королева! Не думай, что тебе удалось сохранить свое инкогнито, я знаю, кто ты такая, - Свободная охотница оказалась рядом с Амидалой в мгновение ока и теперь задумчиво разглядывала ее некоролевское одеяние, - Зачем вот только ты потащилась в такую даль, вот вопрос. Но, думаю, я знаю ответ, - Орра медленно повернула белое лицо. Темные глаза уперлись во вновь кипящий взгляд Анакина, - Из-за него, да? – Она издевательски расхохоталась, - Ты не продешевила, детка! Этот мальчишка весьма интересная личность! Он так всем нужен – и джедаям и... – Орра сделала паузу для пущего эффекта, - И одному моему знакомому Темному Лорду Ситхов - тоже! И, знаешь, я подумаю, прежде чем выдать его ему... Может, джедаи заплатят больше, как считаешь? – С этими словами Синг содрала липкую повязку со рта девушки.  
  
Тебе это даром не пройдет, - процедила Падме Наберрие, отплевываясь от вязкой жижи, заполнившей ее рот, - Тебя найдут и уничтожат. Джедаи не дураки, они знают, куда отправились Анакин со своим учителем!  
  
А вот тут ты не права, куколка, - восторженно выпалила Орра. Простота, с которой она заполучила в свои руки и джедайского парнишку, и его подругу, вскружила ей голову, - У них будут совсем другие дела! Если я не ошибаюсь, как раз сейчас... Впрочем, это неважно! Важно то, что я приняла решение: я не отдам вас никому! Вы – моя добыча!  
  
Ты могла бы заработать большие деньги, - Падме решила не отступать.  
  
Анакин молчал, и, кажется, просто спал стоя, это было на него не похоже. Возможно, он обдумывает какой-то план. Или... готовится к схватке, неожиданно подумалось Амидале. Я отвлеку эту женщину-монстра, решила она.  
  
За меня могла бы заплатить моя планета, - предположила Падме, искоса наблюдая за Анакином, - Что касается падавана Скайуокера, то его учитель, я думаю, будет против твоего решения!  
  
О его учителе забудь, детка! – прошипела Орра Синг, поигрывая лазерным мечом возле самого лица девушки, - Он тоже попадется ко мне в руки, когда придет время. Я давно мечтаю встретиться с ним! В этот раз за Оби-Вана Кеноби уже никто не заступится! Так что, детки, настал ваш черед! Каково будет тебе, маленькое джедайское отродье, смотреть на то, как твою милую подружку я зарежу твоим же собственным мечом? Как мне на руки брызнет ее горячая кровь, - Гудение лазерного меча усилилось, когда свободная охотница увеличила его мощность и вплотную приблизила лезвие к самой шее Падме.  
  
Падме закрыла глаза. Анакин!  
  
Раздался страшный треск. Орра Синг еще не смогла понять, в чем дело, но Падме уже с надеждой смотрела на то, как Анакин Скайуокер одним рывком разнес в клочья оковы на руках и ногах, пнул своих охранников так, что они разлетелись по разным углам зала, и отразил голой рукой (с ума сойти!) десяток направленных на него бластерных выстрелов. Меч Орры Синг, лежавший на пульте, сам прыгнул в руку к падавану. Падме поняла, что настал ее черед. Она ударила свою мучительницу ногой, и оттолкнула от себя клонов. Анакин уже был рядом и несколькими ударами рассек ее клонированных стражей. Падме стало дурно. Она не могла смотреть, во что они превратились, покачнулась и... потрясенно выпрямилась: погибшие клоны просто-напросто исчезли.  
  
А Анакин уже скрестил клинки с Оррой Синг. Взмахом ладони он отправил полежать еще нескольких стражников, спешащих на подмогу к Орре. Пока операторы тупо смотрели на то, как их копии испаряются в воздухе, с легким шелестом оставляя после себя только смутный запах озона, юный джедай отражал удары свободной охотницы. Она была сильна. Да, она была очень тяжелым противником! Тем более, что практически никогда ему еще не приходилось сражаться с настоящим врагом на лазерных мечах. Это не тренировка – это битва не на жизнь, а на смерть... Ярость вскипела в нем, когда он вновь вспомнил то, что осталось от его матери там, в песках Татуина, и Анакин ускорил темп атак. Но Орра только рассмеялась в ответ. Одним сильным движением она оттолкнула его клинок, и инерция отбросила Анакина далеко назад. Падме вскрикнула.  
  
Выключи генератор, - крикнул Анакин, вскакивая на ноги, - Выключи его как- нибудь!  
  
Юная королева, схватила один из лежащих на полу бластеров, оставшихся от ее охранниц, и бросилась к центральному пульту. Операторы – видимо, не боевики, а простые техслужащие – выскочили из-за своих рабочих мест и попали под огонь: Падме срезала их одной очередью вместе с вбежавшими в зал свежими силами. Рабе. Кирне. Она постаралась не думать о них, как о людях, но у нее это получалось с трудом. Отстреливаясь в ответ на ее выстрелы, клоны укрылись за щитками защитных панелей. Падме прыгнула за центральный пульт и присела, защищаясь от бластерных очередей. Нет. Так она не сможет выключить генератор, пока в нее стреляют... Она может только отражать огонь, направленный на них с Анакином. Что же делать?!  
  
Свободная охотница вытянула руку, и тяжелый комок Темной Силы резко поддал Анакину под подбородок. Щека онемела. Он продолжал двигаться, орудуя Силой, как дубиной, в то время, как яркий красный луч отбивал удары его врага. Орра увернулась от очередного удара и перепрыгнула через падавана. Он, развернувшись, еле успел отпарировать, и голубое лезвие его собственного меча со свистом срезало кончик его косички. Запах паленых волос отрезвил его, и только тут Анакин понял, что он делает. Со стороны он как будто увидел себя, с искаженным от ярости лицом, выпученными глазами и в этих глазах – желание отомстить, убить, уничтожить...  
  
О, Сила, что же я наделал! Темная сторона... Или я все-таки прав... Убийца... Кто же из нас будет убийцей, если я ее...  
  
Орра мгновенно воспользовалась его замешательством и оказалась совсем рядом. Антенна на ее голове дернулась и задрожала. Ногой она оттолкнула Анакина, а левая ее рука проскользнула по его плечу, раздирая истертую старую тунику. Она почуяла запах его крови и зашипела от возбуждения. Сейчас! Сейчас это произойдет, думала она в восторге, довольная собой как никогда. Я хозяйка твоего скальпа, мальчик! И я возьму его. Сейчас!  
  
Внезапно, точно сотни окон открылись в один миг, точно подул дикий ветер. Клоны прекратили стрелять и задергались, словно в лихорадке. Их тела совершали какой-то безумный танец: руки выкручивались, ноги переплетались так, как было бы невозможно в реальности. Послышался хруст ломающихся костей – у одних звонко ломались шейные позвонки, у других просто вскрывались черепа... В тот же момент клоны начали исчезать. Они таяли, словно дым, испаряясь и наполняя воздух в зале облачками озона... Через минуту в зале не осталось ни одного клона.  
  
Безумие, шептала про себя Орра. Этого не может быть! Она с ужасом пыталась осознать, что происходит. Кто сделал это?! Свободная охотница не видела, как Анакин, с вновь исказившимся от ненависти лицом, заносит у нее за спиной меч.  
  
Нет!  
  
Точно молния мелькнула между ними, и удар принял на себя сверкающий белоснежный луч. Падме, опустив бластер, стояла и ошарашено смотрела на то, как зеленый метеор пронесся от рухнувших перед ним дверей к сражающимся Анакину Скайуокеру и Орре Синг. На фоне ночного неба в окне Амидала видела, как сияют уже три лазерных клинка.  
  
Нет! – повторила хейла Эллора Вейд.  
  
*** 


	15. Balance of the Force

ÐŸÐ¾ Ð¼Ð½Ð¾Ð³Ð¾Ñ‡Ð¸Ñ 


	16. Their choice

ÐŸÐ¾ Ð¼Ð½Ð¾Ð³Ð¾Ñ‡Ð¸Ñ 


	17. Final

Star Wars ii  
  
ÐŸÐ¾Ñ 


End file.
